


Твёрдыми шагами в мрак

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Extremis Tony Stark, Gen, HYDRA!Tony, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mild Blood, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Psychological Torture, Tony Feels, Tony-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: В гостеприимной и тихой Ваканде Стив всеми силами старается держаться, изнывая от тоски по Тони и мучаясь сожалением и виной за то, что обидел его. А в вечно погружённом в суматоху и хаос Нью-Йорке Тони пытается не утонуть в боли и отчаянии. Но не справляется, позволяя себе шагнуть в темноту.





	1. Первый шаг

Стив отрешённо наблюдал, как солнце торопливо прячется за вершинами лесов Ваканды, и неожиданно ощутил, как в нём самом что-то невольно закатилось, ушло, исчезло, оставляя после лишь полумрак сумерек. В нём как-то серо и всё сливается в одно пятно, пропадают цвета, очертания, запахи, которых в африканском воздухе до головокружения много. Они настолько плотные, густые, терпкие, что даже самый дорогой виски не сравнится.

Он бы сейчас с удовольствием выпил, а ещё лучше, напился. До беспамятства, до одури, до смерти. Чтобы потонуть в нахлынувшем цунами боли и отчаяния. Но такой роскоши у Стива нет.

Забавно, ведь раньше он считал это хорошим побочным действием сыворотки.

Но это было раньше. Раньше вообще много чего было. И не было.

Например, тоски, которая разрывает за рёбрами и выворачивает наизнанку. Необоснованной паники, которую до безумства хочется из себя выблевать. И вины, которая кровь отравляет так сильно, что даже организм Стива не в состоянии справиться.

Хотя последнее — ложь. Вина была всегда, только никогда настолько сводящей с ума, вызывающей желание разорвать каждый сантиметр кожи, содрать её с себя, чтобы выпустить всё, что под ней живёт, наружу.

Даже когда Стив думал, что потерял Баки в той чёртовой пропасти, когда осознавал, что и похоронить-то друга не сможет.

Зато сейчас, когда друг жив и относительно цел, когда, казалось бы, все молитвы, которые шептались в ночи, услышаны, его виной ломало. Рубило, резало изнутри на куски по живому, бьющемуся жизнью, словно на столе у вивисектора, который решил превратить во что-то изощрённое, уродливое и неестественное.

И ни извиниться, ни объясниться, потому что не позволят. Оттолкнут, растопчут, выкинут, как ненужный хлам.

Понимать и принимать это больно, горячо и невыносимо. Но разве Стив не поступил бы так же?

Ему хочется думать, что он нашёл бы силы если не простить, то хотя бы выслушать. Но это опять ложь.

Пора с ней завязывать. И пора перестать обманывать себя, заставляя считать, что поступил правильно и ни о чём не сожалеет.

Неправильно поступил. Может, не когда спасал Баки, но когда решил промолчать, оправдывая себя тем, что оберегает Тони, и когда оттолкнул все его попытки что-то удержать целым.

Об этом и сожалеет. Потому что, возможно, жизнь Баки и стоила многого, но не Тони. И не будущего с ним. Того, в котором, Стив уверен, был бы счастлив, в котором нашёл бы дом и покой. Ведь Тони, каким бы ни казался с первого взгляда неспособным любить, любил, умел это делать так, как никто другой. Пусть немного неуклюже, но искренне и открыто. И, что самое важное, не причиняя боли.

Это Стива поражало больше всего, казалось нелепицей и абсурдом, но потом он понял, в чём причина того, что Тони бережен с теми, кто дорог.

Тони самого столько раз ранили, столько раз били в самое больное и незащищённое, что он знает, каково это. Знает, как тяжело умирать, а после по кусочкам себя собирать, склеивать и продолжать жить, несмотря на шрамы и трещины.

И тёмными ночами, успокаивая Тони и отгоняя его призраков и демонов, которые кошмарами пробирались из глубин подсознания, Стив обещал себе, что не позволит им крепнуть и расти, не станет одним из них.

А теперь…

А теперь, скорее всего, стал самым ужасным и жестоким.

Стив зажмурился и тяжело опёрся о стекло.

Пожирающий жар в груди стремительно расползался, заставляя лёгкие сжаться, а сердце сбиться с ритма, но вскоре всё прошло, и только отвратительный привкус железа на корне языка остался напоминанием.

Всё нормально. Всё нормально. И всё скоро наладится, ведь так?

***

Тони краем глаза смотрел за тренировкой Роуди, стуча по экрану планшета, и запустил проверку на прочность, введя новую величину коэффициента жёсткости. Последние два дня он пытался добиться идеального соотношения упругости и прочности материала протезов, чтобы обеспечить более долговечную их работу без значительных деформаций.

В прежние времена на решение этой задачи у него не ушло бы и суток, может, чуть больше, а сейчас он едва заставлял себя сосредоточиться на формулах и расчётах. Но мозг словно заклинило, и он всё прокручивал и прокручивал события последних дней. И сердце каждый раз при этом заходилось болью, словно впервые.

Вина, боль, горечь, обида и ещё столько всего, что, казалось, ставшая внезапно слишком восприимчивой мышца в груди просто разорвётся, не выдержав нагрузки.

Слова, голоса, интонации, взгляды били снова и снова не слабее кулаков, даже, возможно, сильнее. Изнутри давили, распирали, сносили подпорки и основания, крушили без жалости и продыху.

Еле слышный за внутренним криком призыв остановиться, не терзать себя, сосредоточиться на настоящем не находил достаточного отклика, чтобы сопротивляться. И если днём держать лицо, плыть по течению жизни удавалось, то ночью всё рассыпалось, еле стоящие стены падали кирпичик за кирпичиком, выпуская самое гнетущее и невыносимое.

И Тони начинал тонуть. Захлёбываться криками и беспомощностью, теряться среди несуществующих теней, разрывающих на части, растворяться в фантомной боли и пустоте, замерзать в ледяной пустоши и сгорать в агонии.

Лишь одно средство помогало хоть отчасти заглушить чувства, отгородиться от них за стеной опустошённости — старый добрый виски. Или водка. Или бренди. Да неважно что, лишь бы с немалым содержанием алкоголя в составе.

Только тогда всё словно притуплялось, и раздирающая боль за грудиной становилась глухой, а не нестерпимо острой. И уснуть получалось без кошмаров, пусть и с жутким ощущением обречённости и ненужности.

Но это лучше, чем разрываться от желания выкричать из себя всё гнилое и пустить пулю в лоб.

А такие мысли были. Проскакивали порой внезапной вспышкой, оставляя ослепшим на мгновение от страха и в то же время необузданного желания покончить, наконец, со всем.

Но стоило лишь вспомнить о Роуди, как отпускало. Тони выдыхал, крепко зажмуривался, отгоняя начинающуюся головную боль, и повторял, как мантру: «Надо взять себя в руки и двигаться дальше».

Но сделать сложнее, чем просто подумать.

И всё же Тони старался. Изо всех сил, какие ещё остались, рвал жилы, разбивал руки в кровь, но шёл против сильного течения горькой тоски и отчаяния. Пытался найти новый смысл, новую путеводную звезду, свет которой разогнал бы мрак и вытянул на поверхность.

Не было легко, и стёртые в пути ноги с каждым новым шагом подводили. Привалы у алкогольных берегов становились всё чаще и чаще, но жажду не утоляли, только распалять стали сильнее отчего-то и обжигали открытые раны, не давая им стянуться.

И тогда им на замену пришло другое старое средство, с которым Тони познакомился ещё в лихие студенческие годы.

С тех пор маленькие жёлтые или розовые — тут уж как повезёт — таблеточки верно прописались во внутренних карманах пиджаков и в жестяной коробочке на столе в мастерской.

Стало легче в разы, будто неподъёмный камень, впечатывающий в землю, растворился. Или Тони сам стал сильнее. Тревоги и все печали уходили, сменяясь радостью к жизни, желанием объять весь мир, который вдруг оказался прекрасным, как и каждый человек в нём.

Желание творить, работать, создавать подхватило и понесло, словно на крыльях, вперёд, к новой жизни. Главным было не забывать закинуться вовремя очередной маленькой таблеткой и таскать с собой всегда солнцезащитные очки.

Как в былые времена, каждую ночь Тони приводил домой хорошенькую гостью или гостя, иногда сразу двоих, потому что бешеная энергия требовала выхода, а тело — удовольствий.

Всё стало замечательно. Протезы Роуди работали идеально, дела СтаркИн шли в гору, как и дела самого Тони.

Пока однажды он не забыл закупиться новой партией.

И пелена спала.

Оказалось, что ничего не хорошо. И серость никуда не уходила, она только притаилась за углом, копя силы, чтобы ударить и снести с дрожащих ног, заставить беспомощно лежать на обочине в грязи, пока другие движутся вперёд и даже не оглядываются на него.

Тони понял, что так жить нельзя, что это не жизнь, а прозябание в собственных иллюзиях, рождённых даже не им самим, а химией в крови.

Энергичность сменилась апатией, блеск расширенных зрачков — тусклой радужкой, веселье и радость — тоской и горечью, желание обнять мир — жаждой спрятаться от него как можно дальше, а блаженная улыбка — сутулыми плечами. Лишь очки никуда не делись.

Но набирать номер курьера Тони не собирался. Пусть такая блёклая, застывшая жизнь ужасна, но она реальна, она принадлежит ему вся без остатка.

Разве Тони отказывался от своего?

 

Время шло, текло приторной патокой, от которой во рту потом становилось кисло до омерзения. Жизнь не налаживалась, но стало терпимее, не так больно и горько. Кошмары во сне и наяву продолжали преследовать, вынуждая оглядываться назад, когда не хотелось, но, проваливаясь в беспокойный сон, Тони не мечтал не проснуться. И этого пока оказалось достаточно, чтобы барахтаться и не уйти под воду.

И Тони грешным делом подумал, что вот оно, начало к чему-то стабильному, к чему-то, что не будет сотрясаться под ногами от каждого неаккуратного движения, грозясь засыпать обломками.

Ведь время лечит. Время лечит любые раны, даже самые глубокие и сильно кровоточащие. Тут главное — обеззаразить, швы наложить и не забывать про антибиотики. И весь гной, вся дрянь и мерзость, успевшая внутрь проникнуть, забудется, расщепится на атомы и сгинет в потоке частиц.

Но, как оказалось, Тони ошибся.

Он смотрел на грёбаную коробку службы доставки, телефон и жалкий клочок бумаги и проклинал мир. Стива. Самого себя за то, что позволил надеяться на хорошее, на избавление от мук и покой.

И будто сквозь пальцы начало что-то ускользать. Лёгкое, невесомое и прохладное, как поток свежего весеннего ветра. Только вот чувства свободы оно не приносило, а лишь забирало, отнимало у Тони то, что ещё держалось за рёбрами, что было живым и трепыхалось загнанным мотыльком. Увлекало по клеточке, по молекуле, рождая в глубине сердца чувство никчёмности и одиночества, в темноту, в ледяную пропасть, где пронзало насквозь острыми пиками.

Сорвало. Все ограничители, все пломбы, заглушки и тормоза. Вырвало с мясом, и мир затопило густой и чёрной, как смола, болью. Кровь вскипела, пенилась, пузырилась, оставляя в теле концентрироваться обиду и злобу. Они в каждую пору проникали и выжигали остатки самообладания, силы держаться и пытаться хоть что-то делать.

Едва различая предметы перед глазами, пытаясь прогнать серый туман, застилающий взор и превративший в одну секунду мир в узкий и тесный коридор, Тони дрожащими руками набирал сообщение курьеру.

Тот прибыл почти сразу же, под завязку набитый знакомыми таблетками, но это было не то. Тони знал, был уверен, что на этот раз они не помогут, нужно что-то сильнее, чтобы моментально выбить из себя гниющие уже давно чувства и освободиться от них.

И уже через несколько минут на столе был аккуратной дорожкой рассыпан кипельно-белый порошок, который после вдыхания почти сразу же должен был унять всё раздирающее за грудиной.

Стало и правда хорошо. Тони и вспомнить не мог, чтобы ему было настолько блаженно, волна удовольствия накрыла с головой, эйфория накатила и унесла в край без тревог. Там не было ничего плохого, неприятного, давящего, только лёгкость и невесомость. Никакого оцепенения, опустошённости, разрухи и слабости. Никаких дурных мыслей и терзающих чувств.

Только долгожданное и сладкое чувство парения и отсутствия проблем.

Тони летел куда-то ввысь, за границу облаков, поднимался выше и выше, растворяясь в воздухе.

А потом его резко швырнуло обратно на землю, в реальный мир, полный черни, грязи, мерзкого запаха гнили, который исходил из разлагающихся останков счастливой жизни. В них уже завелись белые толстые черви, чьи мелкие тельца, обтянутые блестящей кожицей, противно извивались и дёргались. Их грязно-жёлтые челюсти прогрызали туннели и ходы, испещряли и оскверняли мёртвое будущее, лежащее в луже воды и грязи на дне наспех вырытой ямы, над которой даже крестика из связанных шнурком веток и сучьев не было.

И никого вокруг, только густая темень, которая ледяным касанием пробиралась за ворот и спускалась вдоль позвоночника, — самый верный спутник и соратник.

По щекам покатились гроздьями слёзы. Тони зло и остервенело их стирал, размазывая по лицу, в приступе самоненависти за жалость к себе и своей судьбе. Он не хотел такой жизни и таких мук, не хотел ничего этого, только простого спокойствия и уюта.

И к чёрту всё! Он не будет больше страдать, не будет сгорать и тонуть изо дня в день. Не будет пытаться выживать, судорожно цепляться за попытки удержаться на плаву.

На столе появилась ещё одна дорожка, на этот раз длиннее предыдущей.

Краем сознания, которое ещё держалось ясным, Тони понимал, что нельзя, опасно! Его организм и так истощён непрекращающейся бессонницей, алкогольными ночами и питанием исключительно кофе, он и так на пределе работает, всё чаще и чаще в последнее время давая сбои: то рука левая немеет, то перед глазами темнеет настолько, что не видно абсолютно ничего, и уши закладывает, то под левой лопаткой колет так, что дышать становится трудно. Но дикое желание снова почувствовать на языке сводящий с ума вкус свободы затмило всё, заставляя наклониться и втянуть белый порошок сначала одной, потом другой ноздрёй.

В этот раз пробило сильнее, моментом вышибая из тела. Тони даже не успел откинуться на спинку дивана. Но ожидаемое облегчение всё не приходило, только жажда, какая бывала по утрам после бурной ночи, и руки задрожали как у заядлого алкоголика. Прошибло потом, но жара не было. Перед глазами всё поплыло как-то нехорошо, сердце билось быстро и сильно, глухо стуча о рёбра изнутри. И спать хотелось жутко.

Внезапно в груди сжалось неприятно, отдалось вспышкой по всему телу, не утихая ни на секунду, будто под прессом сдавливало.

Тони завалился на бок, держась за футболку на груди, цепляясь пальцами в попытке разодрать, выпустить боль из тела, чтобы вздохнуть хотя бы. Он хватал ртом воздух, подтягивая ноги выше, сжался и еле смог позвать ПЯТНИЦУ. Та что-то ответила, но за шумом сердца в ушах он ничего не разобрал и всё пытался удержать себя в сознании, а не провалиться в темноту.

Но сил оставалось всё меньше и меньше с каждой минутой, утекающей и быстро, и мучительно медленно, и, заслышав от ПЯТНИЦЫ, что медики на подходе и уже поднимаются на лифте, Тони погрузился в тёмное марево и холодную пустоту, словно опять проваливаясь в бесконечную пучину космоса.

Он несколько раз приходил в себя, оказываясь постоянно в разной обстановке, не успевая оглядеться, снова падая в пропасть небытия. Успевал урывками что-то ухватить: крышу машины скорой помощи, резь в глазах от яркого света и лицо — мужское или женское, он не понял — медика; громкие встревоженные голоса, странное чувство, будто его катили куда-то, и неприятный запах медикаментов, который раздирал сухую глотку; обилие белого цвета, писк где-то над головой и, кажется, прикосновение чьих-то пальцев к ладони с тихим, тусклым и усталым: «Тони…».

Это, он был уверен, его имя.

Когда он пришёл в сознание в следующий раз, прикосновение на ладони всё ещё грело кожу, но внезапно исчезло, послышался шорох и шаги кого-то ещё, у кого голос был жёстким и чётким, будто молотком стучали по черепу.

Слов было не разобрать, но, судя по интонациям, которые сознание какими-то силами могло распознать и классифицировать, шло бурное обсуждение чего-то очень важного, такого от чего зависела чья-то жизнь.

Может, его жизнь?

Обдумать это не получилось: поверхность, на которой он лежал, будто разверзлась и чёрное облако мягко и быстро поглотило его.

Очнувшись опять, он чувствовал себя иначе. Теперь он точно знал, что его зовут Тони. И мог вспомнить всё, всю свою жизнь, за исключением того, как оказался здесь. И как давно он тут находится: дни? недели? месяцы?

Цепкий взгляд анализировал помещение. В прошлый раз, когда он слышал спорящие голоса, стена напротив была белой и обычной, бетонной, а не стеклянной.

Это вызвало странное неприятное ощущение: за ним наблюдают, смотрят, изучают. Как лабораторную крысу.

Справа послышался шорох, на ровной стене появилось очертание двери, которая отворилась, и вошёл пожилой мужчина, его загорелая кожа, покрытая глубокими морщинами, ещё сохраняла свежесть, глаза за линзами очков блестели и излучали живость и энергию, которой у стариков обычно не наблюдалось. На нём был ослепительно белый и идеально выглаженный халат без бейджа или какой-то ещё опознавательной детали, только на нагрудном кармашке висела автоматическая ручка.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, — мягким и ровным голосом произнёс мужчина, улыбаясь по-старчески доброй улыбкой. — Меня зовут доктор Чарльз МакКомб. Как вы себя чувствуете? Есть какие-то жалобы? — Он подошёл ближе и, поставив стоящий у стены стул рядом с кроватью, сел.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Тони немного резко и грубо, на что доктор лишь усмехнулся.

— Я прекрасно понимаю ваш скептицизм и отвечу на все интересующие вопросы. Но сначала вы позволите проверить вашу реакцию на свет? — Он достал из левого кармана маленький фонарик и дожидался ответа. Тони кивнул, начал следить за ярким огоньком и, как только он погас, спросил:

— Где я? Как тут оказался?

— Вы недалеко от Нью-Йорка, на исследовательской базе. Восемь дней назад вас с передозировкой кокаином в критическом состоянии доставили на скорой в одну из городских больниц. Уже в больнице у вас отказали надпочечники, дважды остановилось сердце. Вы были на грани смерти, мистер Старк, но позволить вам умереть было бы ужасно. Поэтому с разрешения полковника Роудса три дня назад вас перевели сюда и ввели экспериментальный вирус. Экстремис. И теперь вы не просто не умираете, а живы и здоровы. Правда, вам придётся погостить у нас ещё несколько дней: необходимо провести ряд исследований и тестов, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что вашей жизни больше ничего не угрожает.

Передозировка… Вспышкой пронеслись попытки уйти от болезненной реальности в невесомость и покой, безграничная тяжесть обречённости, какая-то ненормальная злость вперемешку с горькой обидой.

Новость о почти смерти на удивление ничего не всколыхнула в сознании, будто это пустяк, не требующий ни капли внимания, а вот упоминание вируса породило множество вопросов.

— Что за Экстремис? Будут ли последствия?

— Это довольно трудно объяснить, мистер Старк. Этот вирус восстановил ваш организм, если можно так сказать, обновил вас, заменил все внутренние органы и ткани, имеющие хоть какой-то изъян, на новые, здоровые. Мы здесь работаем над ним уже довольно долгое время, и многочисленные испытания и опыты показали, что у версии, введённой вам, отрицательные последствия практически отсутствуют. В некоторых случаях могут возникнуть кратковременные головные боли, приступы паники, бессонница и галлюцинации. Собственно, по этой причине вам и придётся задержаться тут: негативная реакция на вирус проявляется в первые дни после введения. Но, будем надеяться, что вам повезёт и все негативные последствия вас обойдут стороной. Что-то ещё? — спросил доктор, поднимаясь и пряча фонарик, который он вертел, в карман.

— Я могу связаться с Роуди?

— Боюсь, что нет, но мы сейчас же сообщим ему, что вы пришли в себя, и он сможет навестить вас, — всё с той же добродушной улыбкой ответил доктор. — А пока отдыхайте, через полчаса вам принесут поесть. — И он развернулся и вышел из помещения. Дверь за ним закрылась и спряталась в стене.

Тони остался один на один с собой и мыслями, которые скопом набросились на него сразу после ухода доктора.

 

Роуди пришёл следующим утром. При взгляде на него под рёбрами сердце сжалось и сильно ударилось о грудную клетку, а чувство вины заставило стыдливо опустить взгляд в пол.

Тони всегда знал, что друг из него не очень, но сейчас это не помешало ему мысленно втоптать себя в грязь. Как бы ни было ему самому трудно и невыносимо плохо, он не должен был так поступать, не должен был позволить себе эгоистично увязнуть в собственной боли, забывая о Роуди. Ведь он ему нужен, и не только потому, что лишь Тони может разработать протезы, а потому, что… Это всегда оставалось непонятным — зачем Роуди с ним нянчится и возится, но причина была, пусть и неясная Тони.

А он забыл об этом, забыл, что нужен кому-то, сосредоточившись на том, что не нужен кое-кому другому.

Роуди имел право начать ругаться, но он вместо этого присел на кровать и, положив ладонь на плечо, тихо спросил:

— Эй, Тонс, ты как? Ты меня жутко напугал, приятель. Если честно, то руки чешутся отвесить тебе подзатыльник, но… — Он тяжело вздохнул и тоскливо улыбнулся. — Обещай, что больше никаких глупостей, идёт? Пожалуйста, Тони, пообещай мне, что не станешь снова переживать всё в одиночку и справляться такими способами. — Тони поднял глаза, которые начало щипать от слёз, и кивнул, не находя слов для ответа: в голове билось только «Прости-прости-прости». Роуди снова вздохнул и крепко обнял его, похлопав по спине.

Тони прикрыл глаза, улыбнулся и расслабился в его тёплых руках, чувствуя, как что-то тяжёлое на сердце отпускает и даёт дышать свободно. Внезапно голову пронзило чем-то необъяснимым, чем-то… Он понял, ощутил, почуял, что в заднем кармане брюк Роуди лежит телефон. И словно втянуло туда, в его начинку, и перед Тони будто оказался дисплей, интерфейс которого был схож с тем, что в костюме. Мелькали буквы и цифры, строчки кода, открылся журнал звонков и сообщений.

Вижен, Пеппер, иногда Наташа. Недолгие разговоры, переписки недлинными предложениями, порой даже одним-двумя словами.

Какого?..

— Мы все за тебя волновались, — произнёс Роуди, и всё исчезло. Тони рассеянно тряхнул головой и пытался сфокусироваться на его словах. — Вижен себе места не находил, так что готовься к гиперопеке с его стороны, когда вернёшься домой, — усмехнулся Роуди. — И хорошей взбучке от Пеппер. Ну, ты и сам отлично знаешь, что тебя ждёт.

— О да, — рассмеялся Тони, — гнев Пеп — самая страшная вещь на свете. — Он опустил голову и замолчал, через несколько секунд продолжив: — Прости, я… идиот и…

— Не стану отрицать это, — перебил Роуди с улыбкой, а потом серьёзно сказал: — Я всё понимаю, Тони. Не скажу, что не осуждаю, но… Давай просто забудем об этом, а ты, глядя мне в глаза, поклянёшься, что не станешь больше закрываться. Я представляю, как тебе тяжело, знаю, что такое сразу не проходит, но всё наладится. Ты справишься, Тони. Мы справимся, верно? — Он сжал ладонь Тони в поддержке и выпрямился, разом меняясь в лице. — Ну, а теперь рассказывай, как тебя тут кормят. А то Вижен уже собирался тебе передачки начать готовить.

 

Тони отпустили через два дня. За это время все проведённые проверки, тесты и анализы не выявили никаких отклонений, который могли бы нести угрозу здоровью, но зафиксировали ряд изменений в организме. Теперь он стал выносливее, сильнее, метаболизм ускорился, а с ним и регенерация тканей, повысился уровень восприимчивости органов чувств и в дополнение ко всему уровень IQ, который и до этого был высоким.

О случившемся во время визита Роуди Тони решил умолчать, полагая, что это станет поводом удерживать его ещё дольше. А продлевать заточение пришлось совсем не по нраву. К тому же ему самому был интересен этот побочный эффект и возможности его использования.

Как Тони успел узнать, он распространялся не только на телефоны, но и на более сложную технику — планшеты, компьютеры и, кто знает, возможно, что ещё мощнее, спутники, например.

Это было удивительно, словно сознание погружалось туда, в железный мозг, позволяя управлять всеми процессами дистанционно, просматривать все данные, хранящиеся даже в запароленных и защищённых базах, переносить эту информацию на другие носители и серверы… Вообще делать всё то, что мог Тони сделать с подобной техникой, только без преград, без лишних движений и прикосновений к клавиатуре.

И мир вокруг изменился. Тони он и раньше казался, скорее, полем деятельности, на котором можно развернуться, усовершенствовать, изменить, перед этим досконально изучив. Теперь же он напоминал какой-то парк аттракционов, где вокруг разнообразие сверкающих и манящих, пока ещё незнакомых аппаратов, машин и лавочек, в которых можно выиграть игрушку или какую-то забавную вещицу. Азарт и интерес требовали всё проверить, посмотреть, везде побывать и заполучить приз.

Но самым приятным оказалось то, что никто не мог помешать, не было преград и препятствий, которые Тони не смог бы преодолеть.

Это придавало всему сладкий вкус безграничных возможностей.

Башня теперь тоже будто обновилась, открылась с новой стороны. Ещё на подходе к ней Тони связался с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ без каких-либо устройств, вызвал лифт, запустил компьютеры в мастерской и, поднимаясь на жилой этаж, чуть ли подпрыгивал от нетерпения как можно скорее узнать, что ещё он способен сделать.

Взломать базы данных ООН, ядерные коды США, Пентагон? Узнать все их грязные секреты?

И никто не сможет его отследить. Как? Ведь у мозга нет IP-адреса.

Тони усмехнулся. Да, тут только не хватало злодейского смеха и потирания ладоней.

Выйдя из лифта, он сразу же двинулся в сторону мастерской, но остановился: взгляд зацепился за какой-то предмет на столике перед диваном. Подойдя ближе, Тони замер в оцепенении, разглядывая ту самую коробку службы доставки.

Пальцы рук похолодели, а глаза заволокло полупрозрачной серой дымкой. И только злосчастная коробка ярким пятном мигала и пульсировала.

Кровь будто стала желчью и мгновенно разнесла по телу отравляющую злость, нет, ярость сразу на всё и всех, заставляя дышать тяжело и через раз, стискивая челюсти до хруста костей.

Чёртов Роджерс! Мало ему было просто исчезнуть, вонзив перед этим острый нож в спину и расколов команду, нет, больше — дело жизни, цель и смысл существования, выставив предателем и уведя друзей. Хотя вряд ли Тони мог назвать друзьями этих ублюдков, которые никогда не уважали, не воспринимали всерьёз, лишь осуждали, порицали, обвиняли во всех грехах и бедах, когда и сами были не меньше виновны.

Но, разумеется, Роджерсу этого было мало, мало унижений и высмеиваний. Он ещё и прислал эту сраную записку с лживыми, лицемерными извинениями, полную пафосных слов, которым на деле грош цена, за которыми не стоит ничего, кроме обмана, пыли в глаза, которые написаны лишь бы отделаться, сделать вид, что ему не всё равно, что он хороший парень.

Но Тони знал, теперь узнал, что это брехня, красивая ширма, прячущая гнусного подлого обманщика, бесчестного и двуличного мерзавца, лжеца, который всё это время смотрел в глаза, целовал, трахал, признавался в любви и молчал, скрывал правду, покрывая своего ненаглядного грёбаного Баки. Жестокого убийцу, сделавшего Тони сиротой, лишившего самых близких и дорогих людей жизни без капли жалости, и плевать, что действовал он по указке.

Тони готов был принять, что вина Гидры за этим есть, и не просто есть, она огромна и требует отмщения. И Тони отомстит, растопчет её, отрубит все головы и оставит на съедение червям и падальщикам, но не только Гидра повинна в том, что случилось, в том, кем стал Тони и как он вынужден жить.

И все эти люди ответят, поплатятся за содеянное, поняв, наконец, что Старку переходить дорогу нельзя, что он не прощает, не забывает ничего и рано или поздно, но приходит за долгами. Они почувствуют всю ярость и ненависть до последней капли, боль и муки, которые Тони был вынужден по их вине пережить, испытают их на себе и будут страдать, пока не начнут просить, умолять о смерти и освобождении.

И только тогда Тони пощадит.

Возможно.


	2. Первые победы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения за такую долгую задержку, но почему-то эта часть давалась очень тяжело. Этот Тони никак не хотел идти на контакт и открывать душу. Хочется верить, что мы с ним договорились и впредь он будет более сговорчивым. (Боже, я, кажись, уже с ума схожу)  
> Надеюсь, ваше ожидание оправдается. А если нет, то не ругайте сильно(:

Раньше Тони думал, что злость губит людей. Отравляет душу и сознание, медленно убивает, превращает в мерзкое чудовище, которое не знает жалости и пощады.

Теперь Тони понял, что ошибался. Злость делает сильнее, двигает вперёд к цели, подгоняет, толкает в спину попутным ветром. Срывает розовые очки и помогает увидеть реальный мир и настоящие лица, истинные личины, а вовсе не ослепляет, как многие считают.

Поняв такую простую истину, Тони ожил, очнулся от долгого и неприятного сна, обрёл силы и второе дыхание. Он больше не брёл потерянно в пустоте без ориентиров и подсказок, не натыкался на каждое препятствие, падая на землю. Теперь он знал, зачем и почему дышит и просыпается по утрам, какой цели служит и чего должен достичь.

И своего не упустит, ни сейчас, ни после данного, возможно, самой судьбой шанса. Кому-то или чему-то в этом мире он ещё нужен, ради чего-то он ещё жив, хотя был так близок к смерти. И Тони не совершит ошибок, не оступится, не будет больше идти вслед за кем-то, кто этого не достоин, меняясь и подстраиваясь под тех, кто этого не заслуживает. С этого момента мир вокруг будет играть по его правилам, а не наоборот.

Понимание этого и мысленная клятва пронеслись в сознании, пока Тони стоял там, в гостиной у столика, и прожигал взглядом посылку.

Постепенно ярость утихала, пока он, действуя подсознательно и движимый гневом, упивался зрелищем того, как пламя стремительно пожирает письмо и оставляет лишь пепел, а после запустил со всей новой силы в стену раскладушку, которая разбилась вдребезги.

Это оставило в душе какое-то непонятное чувство возбуждения, внутреннего подъёма, которое клокотало и приносило небольшой дискомфорт, заставляло ощущать себя словно связанным и брошенным в тесном помещении. Но, несмотря на это, в голове уже выстраивался план, чёткий и детальный, как инструкция по сборке мебели.

Шаг за шагом его пункты возникали перед глазами, словно проекция какой-то блок-схемы: как в кратчайшие сроки и с минимальными препятствиями достичь конечной цели; что делать, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так, — а что-то обязательно пойдёт не так: это закон жизни; каким образом и как долго держаться в тени; где найти необходимые ресурсы. На все вопросы моментально находились ответы, сотни запасных планов и сотни путей отхода.

И родился план. Достаточно простой — теперь, с новыми возможностями, для Тони в принципе не существовало ничего сложного. Как, впрочем, и раньше.

И первым пунктом в нём стояла Гидра.

Не только за смерть родителей, но и потому, что этот старый враг всего человечества, честно говоря, всегда доставлял слишком много проблем. А сколько новых угроз он несёт?.. И Тони не был дураком, чтобы наивно полагать, что если Гидры в последнее время не слышно, то она с концами померла.

И поэтому Тони начнёт с неё, но не истребит, не уничтожит, нет. Слава победителя драконов — это совсем не то, что нужно, хоть и довольно лестно.

На Гидру у Тони были особые планы, грандиозные и захватывающие дух настолько, что уже сейчас, когда он ещё не приступил к воплощению в жизнь своих задумок, в груди что-то трепетало и восторженно волновалось.

Это будет поистине великолепно.

Но Тони прекрасно понимал, что сначала надо усовершенствовать кое-что в себе самом, точнее, в своём костюме.

Идея создания стелс-брони уже давно сидела в голове, даже некоторые наброски были, вот только никак не удавалось претворить её в реальность. Что же, теперь появилась отличная возможность. К тому же пользоваться имеющимися костюмами сейчас было бы неразумно: Тони знал, что Росс с него глаз не спускает. Ни один, ни другой. И потому яркая, привлекающая внимание и всем знакомая броня не подойдёт для скрытной работы.

Тут нужно нечто другое, принципиально новое и кардинально отличающееся от привычного образа Железного Человека.

И для начала, решил Тони, надо поменять цвет. Он должен быть другим, отражением нынешнего внутреннего состояния.

Чёрным. Как самая тёмная ночь, что таит опасность. Как самая глубокая пропасть, что готова уничтожить, не оставив и следа. Как самый потаённый страх, что медленно убивает изнутри.

Конечно, придётся отказаться от обычного боекомплекта: это и лишний вес, и лишние энергозатраты, которые теперь будут перенаправлены на поддержание маскировки, изменение цвета, скрывающих от глаза голограмм. Но теперь Тони это и не требуется, ведь его самое главное оружие — интеллект — ещё более совершенно, чем раньше.

И жизнь опять закипела в крови, разнеслась по венам, впиталась в сердце и каждый закоулок сознания, энергия пузырилась во всём теле, каждой его клеточке, требуя выхода, и это заставляло Тони улыбаться, сиять, как раньше.

Снова полетели ночи в мастерских под ласкающий слух щебет Дубины и Лапы, наставления и напоминания ПЯТНИЦЫ о делах СтаркИн, которые, увы, нельзя было игнорировать, и ежедневные звонки Роуди в Швейцарию, куда его отправил Тони на реабилитацию.

Тот поначалу отказывался: Тони был уверен, что друг просто боялся оставлять его одного из-за всего случившегося, но после долгих уговоров сдался. И это не могло не радовать. Не только потому, что там, вдали от шумихи и политических разборок, наедине с природой, Роуди быстрее поправится, но и потому, что так будет проще самому Тони держать его в неведении. Разумеется, Роуди узнает правду, ведь иначе и быть не могло, но пока ещё слишком рано, нужно подождать подходящего времени.

В том, что это самое время настанет совсем скоро, он ни минуты не сомневался. Не только потому, что был уверен в плане и своих силах, но и благодаря Экстремису.

Помимо того, что вирус сделал организм выносливее, он позволял решать одновременно несколько задач. И, работая над бронёй, Тони параллельно просматривал отчёты и бумаги компании, общался с инвесторами и поставщиками, а на собрании совета директоров — взламывал архивы той самой исследовательской базы под Нью-Йорком, где и получил Экстремис.

Все наработки и архивы наблюдений были скопированы на личный сервер для досконального изучения. Самое обычное любопытство сыграло свою роль, но дело было не только в нём. Тони не просто представлял — на себе ощутил возможности вируса. И теперь ему хотелось узнать о нём всё, каждую мелочь и деталь, чтобы использовать в дальнейшем.

Как оказалось, уверенность, что в этом море информации найдётся кое-что интересное, была не напрасной. Одна из ранних версий Экстремиса обладала очень привлекательной в глазах Тони особенностью — временным эффектом.

Первое время после введения вируса всё шло отлично, организм обновлялся, омолаживался, то есть происходило всё то, что случилось с Тони, но спустя примерно тридцать часов начинала распадаться молекулярная связь, клетки стремительно разрушались, и без повторного введения вируса наступала смерть.

И это могло быть полезным. Конечно, нужно было кое-что доработать, но именно недолговечность этой версии могла сыграть на руку, обеспечить полный контроль тому, кто обладает Экстремисом, над заражённым, заставлять его подчиняться и быть покорным.

Кроме того Тони решил, что Экстремис можно, даже нужно использовать для помощи Роуди. Протезы, разумеется, давали тому возможность ходить, но не лишали ощущения ущербности. Уж Тони, проживший с реактором немалый срок, знал, каково это — понимать, что, даже несмотря на внешнюю полноценность, ты инвалид, жалкий и беспомощный человечек. И он прекрасно представлял, как сложно Роуди прожить без неба, чувства полёта и свободы, а протезы, пусть и самые усовершенствованные, этого лишали.

Так что дел у Тони было много. Очень много. Настолько, что даже изменённый организм не в силах оказался поспевать за всем.

Тони почувствовал это на пятый день после возвращения домой.

Он грузно откинулся на спинку кресла и потёр лицо. Часы в уголке голографического экрана показывали 4:17 утра, то есть он торчал в мастерской уже почти трое суток. За это время Тони едва ли спал больше десяти часов и питался исключительно кофе с протеиновыми батончиками. Но не голод и усталость не давали работать.

Мозг практически кипел после непрерывной работы одновременно над костюмом, Экстремисом и бумагами СтаркИн. И кофе не помогал, только привносил хаос и сумятицу в и без того бурлящее сознание. А ведь ещё надо было заняться теми данными, что Романофф слила в свободный доступ, когда ЩИТ развалился, внимательно прошерстить просто колоссальный объём информации и отсеять из него всё, что могло бы указывать на местонахождение баз Гидры.

Хотелось завыть и бросить всё к чертям, дать себе небольшую передышку и отдохнуть, но Тони только подошёл к кофеварке и поставил туда кружку, разминая плечи и спину.

Нет, сейчас нельзя было расслабляться, только не сейчас. На это ещё будет время, а пока нужно действовать.

— Пятница, детка, не хочешь немного помочь папочке? — спросил Тони, отхлёбывая из кружки, и повернулся.

Перед ним стояла девушка лет двадцати в белой блузке и синей плиссированной юбке, её рыжие волосы были собраны в хвост, а на миловидном лице рассыпались веснушки, переходя на шею. Она легко улыбнулась и чуть склонила голову набок, заведя руки за спину, отчего стала выглядеть ещё моложе.

И лишь внимательно приглядевшись, можно было понять, что это не живой человек, а голограмма.

Тони создал визуальную форму ПЯТНИЦЫ сразу же по возвращении домой. Ему просто отчего-то захотелось не только слышать голос, но и видеть её лицо, улыбку и взгляд голубых глаз. И он не пожалел об этом ни капли. Возможно, и с ДЖАРВИСОМ надо было такое проделать.

Хотя нет. Видеть перед собой первого близкого друга и в то же время знать, что это совсем не он, пусть манеры и внешность принадлежат ему, наверняка было бы невыносимо. А дать ему чужое лицо у Тони не поднялась бы рука…

— Конечно, босс, с удовольствием, — ответила ПЯТНИЦА и подошла чуть ближе. Звук шагов и шорох одежды наполнили мастерскую. — Что мне надо сделать?

— Изучить данные Щита, что Вдова выложила в сеть. Мне нужна информация, которая может вывести нас на Гидру, её агентов и местонахождение баз, что угодно, каждая зацепка. Справишься? — Тони приподнял бровь и сощурился, с вызовом смотря на ПЯТНИЦУ. Конечно, он знал, что его девочка справится, не сомневался в этом, но ему так нравилось, как она обиженно морщила чуть вздёрнутый кверху носик, что не смог удержаться от поддёвки.

— Разве я тебя когда-либо подводила? — ПЯТНИЦА подняла голову, отчего волосы дёрнулись, и перекатилась с мысков на пятки. Тони хмыкнул, растянув губы в довольной улыбке:

— Ни разу, моя дорогая. — Он сделал ещё глоток кофе и пошёл к столу, запуская проекцию костюма. За его спиной в направлении старенького дивана раздались шаги, а после шуршание — ПЯТНИЦА села на пол. В отражении на мониторе Тони разглядел, как перед её лицом загорелись голографические экраны и к ней со свистом подъехал Лапа, крутя клешнёй. Свист прекратился, когда ПЯТНИЦА шикнула.

Тони улыбнулся и продолжил работу.

 

Ещё два дня прошли в напряжении и бесконечных делах.

С огромным удовольствием Тони провёл бы их, не выходя из дома, но очередное собрание и пресс-конференция в связи с выпуском нового продукта СтаркИн пропустить было нельзя.

Раньше это, вообще-то, не останавливало, но теперь Тони не мог позволить привлекать к себе лишнее внимание и заставлять всех вокруг задаваться вопросами о том, что с ним происходит. Пусть все видят, как он работает в поте лица, усердно занимается компанией, и думают, что больше его ничего и никто не волнует.

Журналисты, конечно, пытались перевести тему и обсудить раскол Мстителей и Соглашение, что происходило каждый раз, стоило Тони показаться на публике. Но в тот момент его терпение лопнуло, и он объявил, что любое издательство, представитель которого попробует поднять эту тему, попадёт в чёрный список СтаркИндастриз.

Это было разумно, даже Роуди согласился, а уж если он что-то одобряет, то Тони мог быть спокойным за репутацию компании.

Что он и делал. К тому же акции стабильно росли, поэтому Тони полностью сосредоточился на броне и Экстремисе.

Костюм уже был готов, оставалось только протестировать технологию стелс, удостовериться, что она работает без сбоев, надёжно скрывая от любопытных глаз и средств слежения.

Этим Тони и планировал заняться, заходя в мастерскую.

Дубина встретил его радостным свистом и покатился к ПЯТНИЦЕ, которая стояла у стола, дирижируя десятками голограмм, отбрасывая большую часть в корзину. Справа от её рук неоново-голубым мерцала папка, в которой лежали все файлы, так или иначе ведшие к Гидре. Тони успел лишь краем глаза пробежаться по ним, но ПЯТНИЦА утверждала, что местоположение как минимум двух баз известно точно. Это подтверждали снимки со спутников, а также разведданные, так что Тони уже предвкушал, как в ближайшее время начнёт действовать.

От этого где-то в глубине души рождалось веселье и сердце заходилось быстрым темпом, заставляя двигаться вперёд к намеченной цели.

Тони запустил сканеры и активировал броню, почти ощущая, как привычно сейчас она сомкнётся вокруг тела, но раздался звонок.

Таддеус Росс.

Это было ожидаемо. Разумеется, он не отстал бы просто так, даже удивительно было, что он позвонил только теперь, а не сразу после того, как Тони отпустили домой.

Тони понимал, что разговор предстоит нелёгкий, но не стал ради этого останавливать тестирование, включая внешние панели радиопоглощения и отвечая на звонок:

— Госсекретарь, какая честь. Чем могу помочь? — Он заметил, как повернулась ПЯТНИЦА, смотря внимательно и напряжённо. На долю секунды Тони забыл, что она не человек, тряхнул головой и, обойдя системы защиты, подключился к камере в кабинете Росса. Тот сидел за столом, листая бумаги.

— Добрый день, мистер Старк. Надеюсь, я не отвлекаю вас от работы? — Росс сделал какие-то пометки, закрыл папку и отодвинул её в сторону. — Как ваше самочувствие?

Тони едва сдержал смех.

— Я неплохо. Спасибо, что интересуетесь моим состоянием, это лестно. — Показатели сообщали, что система маскировки работала стабильно. Тони снизил уровень освещения до пятнадцати процентов и включил голограммы, имитирующие город. Мастерская стала похожа на улицу. — Мы с вами оба занятые люди, так что давайте ближе к делу.

— Что ж, тогда напомню, что вы пропустили вчера совещание. Понимаю, у вас дела, компания отнимает много времени, а недавние события серьёзно сказались на вашем здоровье. Но теперь вы, как сами только сказали, в порядке, к тому же я и так неделю вас не беспокоил. — Тони заметил, как Росс начал нервно стучать пальцами по столу. — Вы подписали Соглашение, мистер Старк, и обязаны соблюдать его условия, иначе будете нести ответственность в полной мере, — в его голосе прорезались стальные нотки, и Тони крепко сжал челюсти, удерживая себя от грубых и резких слов в ответ. Да, он подписал Соглашение, но это не значит, что он позволит себя запугивать. — Даю вам ещё неделю, чтобы вы окончательно привели себя и свои дела в порядок, и жду на базе. — Росс нажал кнопку сброса вызова и вызвал кого-то в кабинет. За бешеным стуком сердца в ушах Тони не слышал имени.

— Сукин сын. — Тони отключился от камеры и тяжело дышал, зависнув в воздухе. Данные на приборной панель показывали, что система ретроотражения делала его невидимым для человеческих глаз, а радиопоглощение — для любых спутников и сканеров. Только это остановило Тони от того, чтобы разнести что-нибудь залпом репульсоров. Но злость ещё полыхала в груди, заставляя кулаки сжиматься.

Росс не отвяжется, даже если Тони окажется при смерти. Надо его устранить, и как можно быстрее, пока он не попутал все карты.

Тони опять чертыхнулся, отключил костюм и выбрался из него, ругая себя за этот просчёт. Как он мог забыть о Россе? Заигрался, увлёкся, был ослеплён успехом. Но больше этого не повторится.

— Пятница, отвлекись пока от Гидры, милая. — Он повернулся к ней и рассеяно оглядел её лицо, до сих пор сосредоточенное и серьёзное. — Найди компромат на Росса, всё, что можно использовать про него. Мы должны показать, кто тут главный. Что думаешь?

— Думаю, что госсекретарь совершил самую большую ошибку в своей карьере, угрожая вам, босс. — ПЯТНИЦА улыбнулась легко, но холодно, остро, и в её глазах мелькнул нехороший огонёк. Тони усмехнулся, зная, что он сам сейчас выглядит почти так же.

К концу дня все проверки брони завершились, и Тони занялся детальным изучением файлов, отсеянных ПЯТНИЦЕЙ, решив, что пора уже приступать к осуществлению плана.

Первая база располагалась на северо-западе штата Небраска. Судя по данным, она была небольшой, скорее всего, исследовательской. Изображения со спутника показывали малое количество военной техники и вооружения и невысокий уровень охраны, что подтверждало данные разведки. В общем, идеально для начала.

Тони хотел лететь туда немедленно, готовый к действиям, жаждущий снова погрузиться в состояние, когда адреналин растекается жгучей волной по венам, а азарт от битвы накрывает с головой. Но ПЯТНИЦА строгим тоном заявила, что он должен сначала отдохнуть, выспаться и набраться сил.

Тони был уверен, что не закладывал в неё эти суровые нотки и беспрекословный взгляд, но по какой-то причине не разозлился, а совсем наоборот. Его малышка растёт и командует, беспокоится и заботится о нём, это не могло злить, только заставлять радоваться и по-отечески гордиться.

К тому же отдых дал время перевести новую броню за город, чтобы перестраховаться и не улетать из башни. После звонка Росса Тони не покидало ощущение, что тот следит за ним не только по заголовкам газет и журналов. Ни к чему рисковать и давать повод загнать себя в угол. Но ничего, через пару дней, он был уверен, ПЯТНИЦА найдёт всю грязь и гниль, которая скрывается в душонке Росса. 

Тони помнил рассказ Брюса, неохотный и сухой, что именно Росс был ответственен за появление Мерзости, что Росс долгие годы преследовал и хотел любой ценой уничтожить Халка, на основе его крови создав армию. И это не считая исследований и опытов по воссозданию сыворотки Эрскина, которые проводились в тайне от правительства.

Одного этого вполне хватит, чтобы заставить его замолчать и больше не пытаться давить.

Проваливаясь в сон, впервые за последнюю неделю на своей кровати после душа и в раннее время, Тони улыбался, представляя лицо Росса, когда тот поймёт, что крыть такую карту ему нечем.

 

Выруливая из гаража, Тони проверил загруженность дорог и рассчитал примерное время пути до грузового порта, где в одном из контейнеров СтаркИн ожидала броня. Он надеялся прибыть на базу Гидры около полуночи, учитывая разницу в час между штатами. Можно было, конечно, не дожидаться глубокой ночи и вылететь раньше, но Тони не хотел рисковать. Пусть система маскировки брони показала себя прекрасно во время испытаний, в кромешной темноте скрываться проще.

В порту было пусто: новое судно, требующее выгрузки, прибывало только через двадцать минут, и сейчас на работу заступала новая смена.

Этого времени хватило, чтобы незаметно добраться до нужного контейнера и облачиться в броню. Повисший над водой туман обеспечил дополнительное укрытие, и Тони решил, что если природа на его стороне, то всё обязательно пройдёт удачно.

Перед выходом из башни ПЯТНИЦА сказала то же самое и заказала к возвращению ужин, чтобы отметить первую победу.

Тони усмехнулся. Да, это точно его малышка.

Полёт протекал нормально, сканирование показало, что в условиях низкой температуры и давления на высоте маскировка работала без сбоев, а попытки ПЯТНИЦЫ отследить броню через системы спутников оказались бесполезными: Тони был невидим для всех радаров.

Радость и детский восторг оттого, что всё получилось, растеклись в груди, и Тони с трудом удержался от звонка Роуди, чтобы поделиться хорошим настроением. Но вряд ли бы друг смог разделить радость, если бы его разбудили посреди ночи.

До базы оставалось около двадцати километров, и Тони снизил высоту. Когда в пределах видимости показалось небольшое одноэтажное здание, он запустил сканирование, которое выявило десяток охранников и наличие подземных этажей. Кроме огнестрельного оружия, которым была вооружена охрана, сканеры ничего не выявили.

С трудом верилось, что база Гидры, даже исследовательская, не припасёт чего-нибудь на экстренный случай, и Тони начал взламывать их серверы.

Они сдались через десять минут, во время которых Тони облетел здание с безопасного расстояния, чтобы быть уверенным, что его не ожидают какие-то сюрпризы. Как только последняя ступень защиты оказалась пройдена, он изучил план здания и систему охраны.

Как Тони и предполагал, на минус первом уровне находился оружейный склад, а на подземной парковке — два бронеавтомобиля и БТР. Немного, но помехи доставить могут. Остальные два этажа вмещали лаборатории. Там, судя по той информации, что успел бегло просмотреть Тони, проводились эксперименты над людьми вроде тех, в которых участвовали Ванда и Пьетро.

Гидра хотела создать совершенных солдат — старая история.

Пока шло копирование данных на личные серверы, Тони отключил камеры слежения и внутренние системы связи и приступил к ликвидации охраны. Пришлось подкрадываться и снимать их по одному-двум, сворачивая шею или оглушая залпом репульсора. Другим оружием Тони не располагал. Был ещё, конечно, уни-луч, но его использование лишит костюм питания на несколько минут, а значит, отключится маскировка.

Всё это не вписывалось в привычный стиль Тони, но и он сам теперь был другим.

Спустя полчаса он проник на подземные уровни. Более детально изучать, над чем именно тут работали, не было ни времени, ни желания — насмотреться на всякую противоестественную гадость он ещё успеет. Поэтому Тони направился прямиком к складу оружия и установил таймер на всех найденных взрывных устройствах. Теперь у него было две минуты, чтобы выбраться и удалиться на безопасное расстояние. По расчётам, взрыв должен был вызвать разрушение опор и несущих конструкций здания.

Если кто-то и переживёт его, то не переживёт завалов.

В фильмах «крутые» парни на взрыв не оборачиваются. Тони же не мог оторвать взгляда от огненного столба, что взвился в небо, и от взрывной волны, что снесла наземную часть базы, словно она была построена не из бетона и кирпича, а из детских кубиков. Он не мог не смотреть, как на месте, где ещё минуту назад стояло здание, теперь разверзается дыра, и упивался криками выживших.

— Босс, вас можно поздравить? — весело пропела ПЯТНИЦА, когда Тони всё-таки поднялся и полетел в сторону Нью-Йорка.

— Нас, дорогая. Ты тоже принимала в этом непосредственное участие, — поправил он и рассмеялся. Теперь, когда на его счету есть первая победа, можно было позволить себе немного расслабиться.

— Благодарю, — в её голосе промелькнуло смущение. — Попросить Дубину в честь этого открыть бутылку шампанского или вина? Думаю, к итальянской кухне лучше подойдёт вино.

Ужин, точно. Но нет, Тони не хотел есть и пить, по крайней мере пока. Адреналин кипел в теле, а посиделки в башне не помогли бы выпустить пар.

— В другой раз, а сейчас мне хочется чего-то покрепче и в шумной компании. Ты ведь не обидишься на меня?

— Нет, Тони. Развлекайся, ты заслужил.

 

Ночной клуб встретил Тони сигаретным дымом, громкой музыкой и духотой, но Тони лишь довольно улыбнулся и прошёл вглубь помещения к лестнице на второй этаж. На зарезервированном столике стояли бутылки с выпивкой, пара бокалов, пепельница с сигарами и какие-то закуски. Проводивший сюда охранник пожелал приятного вечера и удалился.

Свет стробоскопов мигал в такт ритмам, льющимся из колонок, наполняя всё вокруг причудливыми узорами и игрой цвета.

Тони плеснул в бокал виски на два пальца и залпом выпил, чтобы хоть немного унять бушующий в груди огонь и упокоиться. Он откинулся на спинку дивана и блаженно прикрыл глаза, раскинув руки в стороны.

Было хорошо. Впервые за последнее время ему было настолько хорошо, что всё остальное стало не важно.

Он смог, и это не сон, а реальность.

Чувство свободы, тёмной радости и удовлетворения пьянили сильнее алкоголя. Хотелось кричать, объявить всему миру, который практически списал его со счетов, что вот он, Тони Старк, и вы не смеете сомневаться в нём. Только не теперь, когда он может уничтожить, стереть любого в порошок и развеять по ветру.

Рано, ещё пока рано. Придёт момент, когда все те жалкие людишки, которые пренебрегали им, пожалеют, но всему своё время.

Налив снова виски, Тони внимательно оглядел танцпол, осушил бокал и направился вниз.

Чтобы расслабиться, выплеснуть накопившиеся эмоции, нужно было больше, чем алкоголь и хаос из музыки и людских тел.

С брезгливостью обходя касающихся его тела танцующих, он шёл к барной стойке и оказался рядом с парнем лет двадцати трёх. Тот был в джинсах и тёмной однотонной футболке, его волосы, показавшиеся Тони с высоты тёмными, оказались русыми.

Парень, словно почувствовав на себе внимательный взгляд, обернулся и, заметив Тони, растянул губы в приветливой улыбке:

— Привет. — За шумом Тони едва смог разобрать его слова, скорее, читая по губам. Пухлым и ярко-розовым от алкоголя и жаркого воздуха.

— Ты тут один? — Тони придвинулся ближе, чтобы не кричать, и посмотрел ему в глаза, цвет которых нельзя было понять из-за расширившихся зрачков. — Не скучно?

— Уже нет, — парень снова улыбнулся, на этот раз призывно. Мысленно Тони усмехнулся тому, как быстро он сдался. Впрочем, долгие игры его и не интересовали.

— Тебя угостить? — Тони махнул бармену, уже точно зная, что парень согласится.

— Не откажусь от Маргариты. Меня Дэйвом зовут, кстати.

— Тони, — он улыбнулся, не утруждая себя запоминанием чужого имени, и озвучил заказ бармену.

Через пять минут они уже сидели за столом, выпивая, через пятнадцать — направлялись к комнатам, получив у охранника электронный ключ.

Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Тони прижал мальчишку к стене, дёрнул пряжку его ремня и грубо поцеловал. Тот не казался удивлённым или смущённым, отвечал так же яростно, ластился и притирался всем телом.

Тони едва ли помнил, как они разделись, как добрались до кровати. Он помнил только тяжёлое дыхание парня, его яркие губы и горячую кожу, помнил, как сердце стучало в висках, как глаза заволокло дымкой, а тело желало большего.

Он с трудом отвлёкся на то, чтобы раскатать презерватив, с рыком после входя в уже подготовленное тело, узкое, сладкое, ждущее. Толкался резко, сильно, выбивая хриплые стоны из мальчишки, которые заглушал жгучими поцелуями.

В какой-то момент Тони оторвался от его губ и, опираясь на ладони, вгляделся в чужое лицо и широко распахнутые глаза.

Голубые с зеленцой.

И что-то внутри щёлкнуло. Он крепко сжал горло мальчишки, оскалился, не прекращая толчков, наоборот, усиливая их, и наклонился, жёстко целуя и прокусывая губу. Паника и страх в глазах напротив и вид капель крови, появляющихся на коже, раззадорил, заставил двигаться сильнее, вколачиваться в беспомощное тело под ним.

А после Тони ослепило вспышкой удовольствия, и он выскользнул из мальчишки, садясь на край кровати.

Он заметил, как тот откашливается, потирая горло, и испуганно отползает подальше.

— Ты ведь не станешь меня разочаровывать и болтать о том, что тут случилось? — мягко и почти нежно спросил Тони, застёгивая рубашку после того, как привёл себя в порядок. Мальчишка, так и сидевший на кровати, прикрываясь покрывалом, словно оно могло его спасти, еле кивнул. — Умница.

Полностью одевшись, Тони вынул из кармана пару сотенных купюр, бросил их на угол кровати и вышел, не взглянув больше на парня.

 

Четыре дня пролетели, как один, сливаясь в долгую череду событий и дел.

Тони посетил ещё одну базу Гидры в Аризоне, оставив на её месте лишь груды камня, арматуры и человеческие тела.

Работа над Экстермисом дала первые результаты, и теперь Тони имел две версии вируса: Экстремис 1.0, которая сохранила временный эффект, и Экстремис 2.0, предназначавшийся Роуди. Осталось только найти того, на ком можно провести испытания, но это чуть позже, когда ПЯТНИЦА расшифрует скопированные данные с уничтоженных баз Гидры и обнаружит местоположение других. Где-нибудь там наверняка найдутся подопытные крысы.

Грязные делишки Росса, которые сумела раскопать ПЯТНИЦА, хранились в защищённом архиве личного сервера Тони и ждали своего часа, а если Росс вздумает брыкаться, то и выхода в свет.

Папка с распечатанными доказательствами особо крупных махинаций лежала на столе, только что просмотренная Тони. Он помнил, что завтра должен прибыть на базу и обсудить нынешнее положение дел, но разговор пойдёт совсем в другом русле. И Тони ждал этой встречи, ждал момента, когда вся спесь и превосходство исчезнут с лица госсекретаря, являя жалкого труса.

Но ждать завтрашнего дня не пришлось. Звонок Росса снова отвлёк от занятия, но в этот раз Тони ему, пожалуй, обрадовался. Прежде чем ответить, он повернулся в кресле и взглянул на ПЯТНИЦУ — она приподняла уголки губ и кивнула, словно предвкушая интересное зрелище.

— Вы, кажется, говорили о неделе, госсекретарь, — вместо приветствия произнёс Тони. — Если я не ошибаюсь — а я не ошибаюсь, — время истекает завтра.

— Мистер Старк. — Тони улыбнулся, по голосу Росса чувствуя, как тот выходит из себя. — Дело срочное, поэтому вы должны прибыть на базу сейчас же.

— Я занят, — стараясь говорить как можно беспечнее, Тони сжал челюсти. Он никому и ничего не должен! — Это ведь может подождать…

— Это не просьба, Старк, а приказ. Не приедете вы — приедут за вами. — И связь оборвалась. Тони ударил по столу, отчего кружка, стоявшая на краю, упала и разбилась.

— Босс?.. — осторожно позвала ПЯТНИЦА.

— Всё в порядке, продолжай работать, а я скоро вернусь. — Тони тяжело вздохнул, поднялся с кресла, хватая папку, и с сожалением посмотрел на испорченный вмятиной стол.

В кабинет Росса он вошёл без стука: всё равно того известили о приходе. По пути к базе он успел всё обдумать и остыть, достаточно, чтобы сначала попробовать отвадить от себя госсекретаря мирно.

В конце концов, даже факт подписания им Соглашения не заставлял Тони работать на правительство без продыху. Он мог отказаться от этого. Правда, это означало, что Тони больше не будет иметь права пользоваться бронёй: хоть одно доказательство того, что он использовал костюм, обещало тюремный срок.

Конечно, он никогда на такое не согласится, но предложить, чтобы точно знать, враг ему Росс или нет, стоило.

— Для вас есть работа, Старк, — не поднимая головы, начал Росс. — За последнюю неделю были уничтожены две базы Гидры. Нужно выяснить, кто и зачем это сделал.

Тони прекрасно понимал, что об этом рано или поздно станет известно. Всё-таки два взрыва не скроешь. Поэтому он притворно удивился, прошёл вглубь кабинета и сел на стул, не ожидая приглашения.

— Разве вы не должны радоваться, что за вас делают всю работу? — усмехнулся Тони. Росс посмотрел на него тяжёлым взглядом, и Тони поднял руки в мирном жесте. — Шучу, конечно же, это серьёзный повод для беспокойства. Но почему я? Неужели больше некому этим заняться? Как я уже говорил, я очень занятой человек…

— Как я вам уже говорил, вы подписали Соглашение.

— Кстати, именно об этом я и хотел поговорить. — Тони подался вперёд и облокотился о стол. — Насколько мне не изменяет память, согласно пункту 17.2 я могу отказаться от выполнения приказов.

— Только при условии, что вы больше никогда не наденете свой костюм и не будете заниматься «геройской» деятельностью, — продолжил за него Росс. — Я помню об этом, Старк, но давайте начистоту: вы не сможете не быть Железным Человеком. Так что не пытайтесь играть со мной. Это плохо кончится.

— Вы мне угрожаете? — Тони улыбнулся. — И я ещё даже не начинал играть, поверьте. — Он откинулся на спинку и глубоко вздохнул. — Итак, правильно ли я понял, что вы отказываете мне в моём гражданском праве?

— Старк! — Росс сжал кулаки и чуть приподнялся. — Даже не…

— Что ж, видит Бог, я не хотел заходить так далеко, — наигранно сокрушённо выдохнул Тони и кинул папку на стол. — Не хотите по-хорошему, придётся по-плохому. Почитайте, — он кивнул на папку, — очень увлекательно.

Тони внимательно наблюдал, как Росс открывает папку, как его глаза расширяются в неверии, как ноздри раздуваются от гнева и закипающей злости, и расплылся в улыбке.

— И это даже не половина, поверьте. — Тони встал и опёрся ладонями о столешницу, нависая над Россом. — Если вы не хотите, чтобы обо всех ваших тайнах узнали в ООН или верхах правительства, то прекратите мне докучать и оставьте в покое. — Росс молчал, только желваки ходили на его скулах. — Надеюсь, мы пришли к пониманию. Удачи.

Закрыв дверь кабинета, Тони позволил себе выдохнуть и прикрыл на мгновение глаза. Он был уверен, что Росс больше не будет мешаться под ногами. И неприятное чувство, которое грызло последнюю неделю, исчезло, оставляя лёгкость и пустоту.

 

Третья база Гидры оказалась заброшенной. Бетонные стены отражали звуки шагов и разносили эхом по пустому зданию. Кое-где валялись кипы бумаг, мебель была перевёрнута, пылились забытые компьютерные мыши, клавиатуры, настольные лампы. Обстановка кричала, что это место покидали в спешке, но Тони не торопился расслабляться. Такого противника, как Гидра, нельзя недооценивать.

Закончив с обходом трёх этажей, он приступил к обследованию подвала. Дверь туда оказалась заперта на электронный замок, и Тони насторожился.

Если Гидра озаботилась тем, чтобы поддерживать питание замка, значит, тут хранилось нечто очень ценное и интересное.

На взламывание ушло не больше пятнадцати секунд.

Тони поднял забрало шлема и вошёл внутрь. В помещении автоматически загорелся свет, давая возможность рассмотреть десятки длинных рядов серверных компьютеров и несколько мониторов на столе у противоположной стены.

Внезапно они одновременно заработали, наполняя комнату шумом вентиляторов и писком. Экраны замигали, а после на одном из них Тони увидел изображение себя самого в режиме реального времени, словно в зеркале. Присмотревшись, он заметил небольшую камеру над монитором.

Появившееся несколько секунд назад желание подключиться к потоку данных пропало моментально.

— Так вот кто, оказывается, решил истребить Гидру! — раздался из динамика в углу стола насмешливый голос. — Очень неожиданно, мистер Старк. Вы меня поразили.

Тони подошёл ближе к экрану и замер, понятия не имея, что делать дальше. Вопрос «Кто тут?» казался нелепым и глупым.

— Судя по вашему лицу, вы в замешательстве, — продолжал голос. — Боюсь, отчасти это моя вина. Кто же начинает беседу без знакомства? Разрешите представиться, я Арним Зола. Уверен, вы обо мне слышали.

Сначала Тони подумал, что ослышался. Этот человек мёртв, причём уже довольно давно. А потом Тони вспомнил, как Стив однажды обмолвился, что они с Романофф нашли одного такого же компьютерного Золу на заброшенной базе. Видимо, его успели скопировать перед тем, как она взлетела на воздух.

Злая усмешка сорвалась с губ Тони от осознания того, как много стало сейчас у них со Стивом общего: оба отчаянно и упрямо подрывают Гидру.

Нет, не было никогда между ними ничего общего и теперь тем более не стало. Стив это делал из идиотского чувства справедливости и патриотизма. У Тони же мотивы иные. И цели тоже.

— Разумеется, слышал, — ответил Тони после небольшой заминки, смотря прямо в камеру. — О вас много ходило разговоров. Один из величайших умов Гидры. Я бы сказал, что мне приятно познакомиться, только вот это не так.

Раздавшийся неожиданно сухой треск означал, видимо, смех.

— Вы определённо оправдали мои ожидания и даже превзошли их. Я этому безумно рад. Знаете, меня всегда огорчает, когда люди оказываются совсем не такими, как о них говорят. — Тони наклонил голову вбок и сощурился, с любопытством ожидая, куда заведёт этот странный разговор. — Но перейдём от любезностей к делам насущным. — Тони хмыкнул. — Объясните мне, зачем вы это делаете — уничтожаете наши базы, убиваете наших агентов? Хотите сыскать славы победителя Гидры?

Теперь смеяться настала очередь Тони.

— Победитель Гидры? Нет, это не по моей части и не в моём стиле, — беззаботно ответил он. — Такое подходит, скорее, Капитану Америка. — Он скривился от имени и пожал плечами. — Но у меня есть причины не желать Гидре процветания, разве нет? Смерть моих родителей — ваших рук дело.

На некоторое время повисла тишина, и Тони использовал её, чтобы пройтись вдоль одного ряда серверов, стараясь не поддаваться эмоциям, на которые так ловко раскрутил его Зола.

— Глупо отрицать правду, — начал Зола. — Я сожалею о вашей утрате. Говард Старк, хоть и не поддерживал наши взгляды на мир, был великим учёным. — Тони покачал головой, возвращаясь к мониторам. — Но вы должны понимать, что иногда жертвы неизбежны. И в конечном счёте разве не это сделало вас сильнее, сделало тем, кто вы есть сейчас? А что касается Капитана… Я люблю быть в курсе событий, и, конечно, меня не обошли новости о расколе Мстителей, о случившемся на заседании ООН и в аэропорту Лейпцига. И о случившемся в Сибири.

Тони замер от накатившей в один миг ярости, которая застлала глаза красной пеленой. В памяти пронеслась видеозапись; взгляд Стива, чужой, отстранённый, когда тот говорит, что знал, и защищает чёртова Барнса; щит, занесённый на головой, а после с грохотом брошенный на пол.

Это оглушило и ослепило разом, мешало дышать и трезво мыслить на доли секунды, а потом Тони сделал глубокий вдох.

— Хватит. — Его громкий голос отскочил от стен и прервал Золу. Это было явным поражением, но Тони всё равно, лишь бы только снова не переживать заново те события. — Что вам от меня нужно?

Трескучий смех снова раздался в помещении, но на этот раз тише.

— Ничего, мистер Старк. Скорее, наоборот, мы нужны вам. Присоединяйтесь к нам в борьбе за лучший мир. Тот, что есть сейчас, ужасен, вы, как никто другой, это знаете. Предательство, обман, лицемерие и двуличие. Но если вы станете частью Гидры, то больше никто не посмеет вас недооценивать, никто не посмеет не считаться с вами. С Гидрой вы станете непобедимы.

Тони едва не скривился от сладких, елейных речей. Неужели Зола считает, что он настолько потерял разум?

Но так или иначе предложение идеально вписывалось в план, что помогло бы сэкономить время и силы. К тому же отказ мог навлечь беды, а Тони не хотел становиться личным врагом Гидры.

— Что скажете, мистер Старк? — спросил Зола.

Тони хищно улыбнулся:

— Я согласен.


	3. Первая кровь

Во время полёта домой Тони едва удавалось спокойно дышать. Сердце бешено колотилось, и он точно знал, что если бы не Экстремис в крови, то сердечный приступ был бы гарантирован.

В груди горела пламенем дикая радость, восторг вперемешку с предвкушением новых побед.

Ресурсы Гидры открывали невообразимые перспективы, широкое поле для деятельности и претворения в жизнь многих задумок и проектов.

Конечно, не получится вот так сразу броситься в омут с головой, ещё надо доказать и показать, что Тони и правда согласен примкнуть к ним, принести клятву верности, подтвердив её делом. Но всё это пустое, такие мелочи. И клятвы, и поступки… Им верить нельзя, за ними порой скрывается лишь лицемерие, ложь и попытки получить желаемое.

Уж кто-кто, а Тони прекрасно это уяснил, запомнил и больше на такое не попадётся. А если кто-то другой верит, то кто такой Тони, чтобы мешать? Тем более если ему это только на руку.

Все лгут, юлят, что-то утаивают и чаще всего делают это, смотря в глаза. Прикрываются добрыми намерениями, попытками уберечь близких от боли. Но это брехня. За ложью кроются лишь попытки уберечь себя и заглушить совесть, не больше.

И ведь Тони всегда это знал, с юного возраста, когда большая часть подростков — это верх наивности и глупости. Знал и помнил, чуть ли не как мантру повторял перед сном и каждым утром, выжег на внутренней стороне век, что поддаваться обаянию и милой улыбке нельзя, опасно! И всё равно поддавался, летел, как мотылёк, туда, где тепло и светло, где говорят, что любят и ценят, где обещают всегда быть рядом и оберегать от боли. А после засаживают нож по самую рукоять в спину и наслаждаются чужой агонией.

И каждый раз после Тони клялся снова и снова, что это был последний раз, что никогда больше. Больше никогда!

Но теперь и правда всё будет иначе, потому что Тони сам другой: он теперь не поворачивается спиной, он тот, кто держит нож. И пусть все вокруг после ненавидят — плевать. Они не просто ненавидеть будут — бояться, а это самый лучший способ огородить себя от новых предательств.

Он заставит себя уважать, трепетать перед одним его именем, преклонять колени и склонять головы в почтении всех, кто прежде не считался с ним, презирал, пренебрегал.

Пусть это случится нескоро, пусть потребуется огромное количество сил, он готов ждать и терпеть. Он теперь хищник и не упустит шанса заполучить в свои лапы жертву, после разорвав её на куски, перекроив и прогнув под себя. Сделает игрушкой, послушной и жадной до ласки и похвал, готовой на всё, лишь бы урвать каплю одобрения Тони.

Это будет прекрасно, и ради этого Тони готов ждать даже вечность.

Ну, а пока необходимо было сосредоточиться на делах более насущных. Например, на встрече с куратором через неделю.

Этот человек должен, как сообщил Зола, стать проводником Тони в мир Гидры, помощником и поддержкой во время вхождения в новую жизнь. И Тони не терпелось увидеться с ним, оказаться по другую сторону, против которой раньше боролся. Стать по-настоящему «плохим» парнем.

О, такая перспектива возбуждала и будоражила что-то в груди, теплом и сладкой негой разливалась по венам, заставляя дышать глубже и блаженно улыбаться.

Не пытаясь даже сопротивляться чувствам, Тони вылез из брони и пошёл к бару, к которому не приближался с того самого момента, как его отпустили с исследовательской базы. За это время не возникло и желания выпить — настолько он был увлечён и поглощён работой.

Но сейчас, после первой серьёзной победы, после такого огромного шага к достижению цели, можно было позволить себе выдохнуть и немного расслабиться.

Обе версии Экстремиса готовы и дожидаются применения, дела СтаркИн идут прекрасно, так, как никогда, наверное, не шли, Росс больше не лезет. Поэтому никаких требующих особого внимания забот не было. Эта неделя его и только его.

 

Ночью Тони спал спокойно, неторопливо выпив перед тем, как лечь, два бокала виски за просмотром какого-то глупого шоу и разговорами с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ. Такого тихого и домашнего вечера у него не было уже давно, с тех пор, как Мстители…

Нет, думать о них, особенно с утра, — не самое лучшее начало дня.

Не дав себе времени погрузиться в воспоминания и испоганить хорошее настроение, Тони поставил кружку в кофемашину и, насвистывая незатейливый мотив, начал готовить завтрак. Ничего вычурного — лишь тосты с маслом и джемом, но и это было чем-то из ряда вон.

Что-то поселилось в душе, лёгкое и воздушное, что он даже был бы не прочь пробежаться, позаниматься в зале и сделать ещё что-нибудь совершенно ему несвойственное. Почему бы и нет? Но звонок в момент, когда Тони опустил посуду в раковину, не позволил планам сбыться.

Вижен. На мгновение Тони застыл, а его рука зависла над краном.

Когда они последний раз виделись или просто разговаривали? Месяц назад или больше?

Он поморщился от неожиданного укола совести и всё никак не мог решиться ответить. Что-то нехорошее, неправильное засело у сердца, словно он маленький провинившийся ребёнок, а теперь его собираются отчитывать. Но и не ответить было бы некрасиво, да и, честно говоря, Тони хотел услышать голос Вижена. Или Джарвиса?

Не важно. Ему просто хотелось снова слушать спокойный ровный голос, чувствовать поддержку от кого-то близкого и реального, а не только Роуди и голографической ПЯТНИЦЫ, знать, что кто-то за него волнуется. На самом деле волнуется за него, его здоровье, самочувствие и душевное равновесие, потому что дорожит. Дорожит им, Тони, а не его деньгами и положением в обществе.

Тони прокашлялся и несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь избавиться от жжения в глазах:

— Привет, Ви.

— Доброе утро, мистер Старк. Надеюсь, я вас не отвлекаю? — Тони улыбнулся уголками губ и хмыкнул: извечная тактичность Вижена всегда его забавляла.

— Конечно, нет, приятель. Для тебя я найду время в любом случае. Что-то случилось?

— Рад слышать, — ответил Вижен, и почему-то Тони был уверен, что тот улыбается. — Всё… хорошо? То есть я имею в виду, что ничего серьёзного не произошло. Я просто хотел бы встретиться. Мы давно не виделись.

Тони снова будто оцепенел.

Он так увлёкся местью, так погрузился в себя, что совсем забыл о Вижене. Ведь тот тоже остался один, лишился семьи, друзей, был предан человеком, к которому… Тони не мог с уверенностью сказать, что между Виженом и Вандой была любовь или влюблённость, но привязанность и доверие, близкие отношения, явно не похожие на обычную дружбу. А Тони зациклился только на себе и своей боли, не желая и думать о том, что кому-то тоже плохо, возможно, не меньше, чем ему.

— Если вы не против, разумеется, — после небольшой паузы продолжил Вижен.

— Я только за, Ви, — чуть хриплым голосом ответил Тони. — Ты прав, давненько мы не собирались и… Дай мне час, я приеду, привезу пончиков или пиццы, м? Поедим, поговорим, помаемся ерундой?

— А вы уверены, что хотите приезжать сюда? Я мог бы сам…

— Эй, я хочу. Правда, — перебил его Тони, опять растягивая губы в улыбке — в который раз за это утро? — из-за беспокойства Вижена, которое очень льстило. — В конце концов, я имею на это полное право. Так что жди меня, через час буду. — И, не дожидаясь ответа Вижена и его возражений, он прервал звонок.

Через сорок с небольшим минут Тони уже подъезжал к базе с коробкой пончиков. Он был абсолютно спокоен и расслаблен, что удивило его самого, но решил не придавать этому значения. Он идёт встретиться с другом, а остальное не важно.

Охранник на пропускном пункте, заметив Тони, начал нервничать и замешкался, открывая рот, но так ничего и не сказал. Лишь когда Тони прошёл к лифту, тот выдавил приветствие и известил начальство о прибытии Старка — подключиться к внутренним каналам связи оказалось легче лёгкого. Агенты, встречающиеся на пути, все как один старательно и быстро отводили взгляд и ускоряли шаг.

Что им наплёл Росс? Что у Тони поехала крыша, он нестабилен и непредсказуем?

Тони на это только довольно усмехнулся и качнул головой. Плевать, что сказал Росс, он больше не стоит на пути — вот что важно. Он боится, а именно этого и добивался Тони.

Всё идёт как и задумано.

Двери лифта уже закрывались, как в кабину прошмыгнул другой Росс и приветственно кивнул. Тони ответил тем же, чуть сощурившись и легко улыбнувшись — Эверетту приказано проследить за ним. Неужели тут все и правда думают, что он свихнулся и устроит потасовку? Как же глупо полагать подобное. Тони не идиот, чтобы привлекать лишнее внимание и вести себя неосмотрительно.

И пусть ситуация, когда все остерегались его, отчасти тешила самолюбие, по большей части она раздражала. Ребячество и только.

— Неожиданно видеть вас, мистер Старк, — непринуждённо и словно между делом начал Эверетт. — Что привело сюда?

— Что поделать, я люблю удивлять, — пожал плечами Тони. — Решил вот навестить Вижена. Да и вообще… разве мне нужен повод? — резче, чем следовало, бросил он.

— Конечно, нет. Ни в коем случае не хотел вас задеть, просто… учитывая ваше решение оставить Железного Человека в прошлом… — он провёл ладонью в неопределённом жесте, пытаясь объяснить всё происходящее.

— Не одобряете? — Тони повернулся лицом к нему и внимательно посмотрел.

— А должен? Это было вашим решением, мистер Старк. И я его понимаю, — Эверетт выдержал взгляд и мягко улыбнулся. — У каждого рано или поздно наступает момент, когда хочется спокойствия и обычной жизни.

Это могло быть уловкой, попыткой расположить к себе, показать, что они не враги, но по какой-то причине Тони так не думал, не мог. Эверетт казался искренним и открытым.

Возможно, всё дело было в лёгком английском акценте.

— Да, пожалуй, так и есть, — тише и немного растерянно ответил Тони.

— В любом случае вам тут рады всегда. — Тони смерил его скептичным взглядом. — Многие. Не все, но многие, — усмехнувшись, добавил Эверетт.

— Это больше похоже на правду, хотя тоже сомнительно, — возразил Тони и шагнул к дверям. — Было приятно поболтать, — бросил он, уже выходя на нужном этаже, и услышал:

— И мне, мистер Старк.

Тони замер на мгновение, стоя спиной к лифту и слушая, как он едет выше.

Этот Росс в отличие от другого был… славным. Может, немного наивным простофилей, но с ним впервые за последнее время Тони не ощутил никакого напряжения, опаски, разве что в начале разговора. Но после… осталось только странное чувство доверия. Не возникло потребности продумывать каждый шаг и взвешивать каждое слово.

Впрочем, могло сказываться и отсутствие нормального общения с людьми в течение длительного времени.

Вздохнув поглубже, Тони дёрнул плечом и направился в сторону гостиной. Он старался идти как можно быстрее, чтобы не замечать дверей в комнаты Мстителей и не провалиться в воспоминания и сожаления о прошлом. Получалось, по крайней мере так казалось, но с каждым шагом, приближающим его к комнате Стива, сердце билось всё быстрее, а дышать становилось труднее.

Он и не заметил, как остановился, замер, смотря на белую наклейку в форме звезды — кажется, дело рук Сэма. Рука сама потянулась к ручке, подрагивающие пальцы зависли в паре миллиметров от прохладного металла, не решаясь дотронуться до него.

Открыть, зайти туда и снова ощутить хотя бы остатки родного запаха, впитать в себя, на секунду мысленно вернуться назад, где всё было хорошо, легко и сладко. Коснуться того, чего касался Стив, — и будто коснуться его самого, вот так через время и расстояние, растворяясь в смеси боли и наслаждения. Открыть сердце и душу, наполнить их до краёв и через край, чтобы захлёбываться, расползаться по швам, рассыпаться. Снова чувствовать и умирать от чувств.

Тони и не думал, что способен на нечто, кроме злости и холодного расчёта. Не замечал, что всё ещё, оказывается, болит и тянет в груди, не верил, что до сих пор может сожалеть и тосковать по ушедшему. Забыл, что любит и скучает.

Он одёрнул руку и сжал ладонь в кулак.

Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Нельзя. Это всё неправда, ошибка, наваждение, иллюзия.

Его предали, растоптали и отбросили в сторону, оставили позади, как оставляют ненужное и лишнее, мешающее жить и идти вперёд. Он не должен забывать об этом. И не забудет. И тем более не позволит глупым сантиментам стать преградой на пути к осуществлению цели. Прошлое прошлому.

— Мистер Старк? — Тони резко повернулся и постарался принять невозмутимый вид.

— Привет ещё раз, — он искренне улыбнулся Вижену и шагнул навстречу, заставляя себя выбросить из головы все посторонние мысли. — А я тут вот с гостинцами.

Вижен, если и заметил, как Тони завис у комнаты Стива, ничего не сказал.

— Это замечательно. И я очень рад вас видеть. Пойдёмте, — он махнул рукой в направлении гостиной, — я испёк пирог и заварил чай.

— Правда? Ух ты. Я просто обязан попробовать, — Тони двинулся за Виженом, бросив ещё один взгляд на звезду на двери. Может, приехать сюда и правда было плохой идеей. Но Тони по какой-то причине не жалел, пусть и давящее чувство в груди не прошло. — Я тоже очень рад увидеться, Ви, — отрешённо бросил он, отворачиваясь и идя за Виженом.

 

Пирог оказался вкусным. Тони не мог вспомнить, ел ли вообще когда-либо нечто подобное, домашнее. Всегда была еда из ресторанов и кафешек или что-то вроде бутербродов с яичницей, а такое не считается. Поэтому он даже не притронулся к пончикам, умяв почти половину пирога. Вижена, кажется, это не огорчило, а совсем наоборот, он даже обещал Тони завернуть остатки с собой. Тони на это только рассмеялся, но отказываться не стал.

Они разговаривали о делах, Роуди, Россе и ещё многом, обсудили некоторые новые разработки СтаркИн, и Тони отметил несколько идей Вижена, расслабляясь и чувствуя себя… правильно. Вот так сидя на диване с Виженом, слушая его голос, он ощущал, что дома, хоть обстановка и давила немного.

А потом разговор непонятным образом перетёк в обсуждение Соглашения. Тони даже понять не успел, как это произошло, и не то чтобы именно эта тема была неприятной, просто так или иначе она заставляла вспомнить и раскол, и отброшенную Стивом ручку, и битву в аэропорту, и, конечно, Сибирь, куда без неё. И это… это было даже хуже, чем пережитое у двери.

— Мы с мисс Романофф достигли определённых успехов в продвижении поправок, — аккуратно и мягко начал Вижен. Тони немного передёрнуло от упоминания Наташи.

Её он, кажется, не видел дольше, чем Вижена, не вспоминал о ней и даже думать не хотел. Наташа, впрочем, наверняка самого Тони из виду не теряла, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что не пронюхала о тайных делах. Эта могла. Но Тони доверял себе и своим новым возможностям, ещё больше он доверял ПЯТНИЦЕ, и если бы Романофф что-то узнала, та известила бы сразу.

— Правда? — Тони притворно удивился. — Ну, я не сомневался, что всё получится.

— Да, и… — Вижен чуть нахмурился, словно подбирал слова, — если их одобрят, — а сомнений в этом практически нет, — то в скором времени Капитану Роджерсу и… остальным разрешено будет вернуться.

Такого Тони не ожидал. То есть он был уверен, что это случится в любом случае, но так рано…

Ему не нужны Мстители на горизонте, ему не нужен Стив где-то поблизости, и уж тем более ему не нужно, чтобы тот пытался снова влезть в его жизнь — в этом Тони не сомневался. Роджерс просто не сможет жить, если не выпросит прощения, его грёбаная совесть не позволит спать спокойно, если Тони не сообщит, что простил. И плевать, что на самом деле он ни капли не сожалеет и не раскаивается.

Идиотское Стивово чувство вины.

Дьявол! Почему он всегда портит Тони жизнь? Почему просто не может исчезнуть из неё раз и навсегда?

Где-то в глубине души, понимал Тони, он этого не хотел на самом деле. Не хотел, чтобы Стив пропал безвозвратно. Но именно сейчас, когда у него всё начало складываться идеально, когда он начал приближаться к цели не шагами младенца, Тони отчаянно желал, чтобы Стив как можно дольше держался от него подальше.

Злость — или это был страх провала? — заставила сердце бешено колотиться, поселяя в мыслях смуту.

Что теперь делать?

— Я посчитал, что вы должны узнать об этом. — Голос Вижена вернул способность ясно мыслить. — От кого-то… близкого и заранее, чтобы новость не застигла вас врасплох, — закончил тише тот, внимательно наблюдая за Тони.

— Да, я… — Он откашлялся и глубоко вздохнул. — Спасибо, что предупредил. Это и правда… Хорошо, что я узнал сейчас.

Тони потерянно смотрел перед собой и потёр грудь там, где раньше находился реактор, пытаясь успокоиться.

Рано пока паниковать и судорожно пытаться что-то придумать. Они ещё не вернулись и вернутся уж точно не завтра. Время ещё есть, он успеет подготовиться, нужно только взять себя в руки и остыть. Планы не сорвались, они всё ещё в силе, а слепая ярость не поможет, только хуже сделает.

Всё в порядке, надо лишь…

— Мистер Старк? Вам нехорошо?

— Нет-нет, — качнул головой Тони, криво улыбаясь. — Я… нормально, это просто… — Он выпрямился и снова принял невозмутимый вид. — Не хочу обидеть, Ви, но мне надо домой.

— Я всё понимаю, не волнуйтесь, — заверил Вижен. — Конечно, поезжайте.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Тони, поднимаясь и направляясь к выходу. — Я ещё позвоню. Ну, или ты сам звони в любое время, тебе я всегда рад.

К лифту он бросился чуть ли не бегом, уже заходя внутрь вспомнив про пирог. Но возвращаться туда? Нет, хватит с него этого места на сегодня и ближайшие несколько дней.

 

Тони так и не позвонил Вижену.

После встречи он ещё несколько дней провёл в странном состоянии беспокойства. В груди что-то скреблось и не давало сосредоточиться на делах, разрасталось с каждым днём, как опухоль. Временами накатывало раздражение, и тогда становилось совсем невыносимо. Хотелось что-нибудь разнести в щепки и выпустить из себя злобу.

Но Тони справлялся, сдерживал внутреннего зверя, хоть это и оказалось невероятно сложным. Но нежелание потерять всё, облажаться, когда только начало получаться, придавало сил, заставляло мыслить разумно и трезво.

А после, за два дня до встречи с куратором, накрыло тревогой. Тони не мог есть, спать, даже в мастерской не получалось работать — всё валилось из рук. Такого не было, наверное, никогда. Какой-то страх провала, неуверенность, опасения, что ничего не выгорит, что это ловушка, злая шутка или что-то подобное.

Зачем он Гидре? Почему его с такой лёгкостью готовы принять? Вдруг они просто решили воспользоваться возможностью истребить, наконец, всех Старков?

Сомнения росли с каждым часом и минутой, и унять их не выходило.

Тони стал нервным и дёрганым, часто уходил в себя и огрызался на всех подряд, как правило без каких-либо причин.

Это походило на психоз. Будто кто-то другой поселился в голове и не хотел уходить оттуда, превращая Тони в параноика.

Так продолжалось бы и дальше, если бы Роуди не успокоил его.

Вообще, Роуди, скорее, ругал и отчитывал Тони, как нашкодившего мальчишку, за то, что он вёл себя как придурок, но эффект это произвело сильный — будто ледяной водой окатило с ног до головы. И вся дурь, всё, что не давало покоя, ушло. Разом исчезло, словно и не было ничего. Небольшое волнение, конечно, оставалось, но теперь не губило изнутри.

С ним связались утром в назначенный день.

Паренёк из службы доставки привёз пиццу, которую Тони не заказывал. На внутренней стороне коробки был написан адрес, время встречи, просьба не приводить хвостов и не брать оружие. Тони на это усмехнулся, — он ожидал чего-то более… секретного и необычного, — но в назначенное место прибыл вовремя.

Это был какой-то грязный закоулок практически в центре города. Типовые многоквартирные дома из серого кирпича, исписанные ругательствами, мутные личности, околачивающиеся вокруг, и жуткая, тошнотворная вонь от мусорных баков.

И где-то здесь располагается Гидра?..

— Энтони? — Тони сначала даже не понял, что зовут его: настолько непривычно было это имя. Он обернулся и увидел мужчину лет сорока, который слишком явно выделялся на фоне обстановки. Опрятный, ухоженный, с аккуратной стрижкой, в простых джинсах, рубашке и кедах — среднестатистический гражданин. В таком и не заподозришь агента могущественной преступной организации. — Вы даже чуть раньше, прекрасно. Пройдёмте, машина ждёт.

Тони замешкался. Он понимал, что разговоры на улице вестись не будут, но… Вот так просто сесть в машину не пойми к кому, беззащитным? Он мог вызвать броню в любой момент, но за то время, что она летит, его успеют убить два десятка раз. Рискованно. Но без риска ничего не добиться, это Тони сумел понять прожитые годы.

Он кивнул и молча пошёл за мужчиной.

Машина стояла в паре домов от переулка. Тонированный чёрный внедорожник. Бронированный. Наверняка набитый оружием под завязку. На месте водителя и переднего пассажира сидели какие-то амбалы — вот уж они точно походили на преступников.

Сердце колотилось, а все инстинкты вопили, что надо сваливать как можно скорее, но Тони так же молча сел на заднее сидение и закрыл дверь.

Они сразу же тронулись. Тони послал ПЯТНИЦЕ приказ отслеживать его местоположение и активировать защитные протоколы в случае опасности.

— Вам совершенно не о чем волноваться, мистер Старк — ровным голосом произнёс мужчина рядом. — С вами ничего не случится, гарантирую. Итак, можете называть меня Аароном.

— Вот как, — усмехнулся Тони. От слов этого Аарона легче не стало. Он снова почувствовал себя слабым и беспомощным, как тогда, в Афганистане, и не мог успокоиться. По виду, он надеялся, это понять было сложно, а лучше бы, невозможно, но вот внутри всё просто металось в панике.

Это ведь Гидра. Чем он думал?!

— Куда мы едем? — спросил он первое, что пришло на ум.

— Никуда, — всё тем же тоном ответил Аарон. — Я вижу, что вы нервничаете, но уверяю, не стоит. Вам не причинят вреда. Мы просто покатаемся по городу, поговорим, а потом вас отвезут домой.

Тони не удержался и рассмеялся, с удивлением смотря на него. Он должен поверить, что его просто «покатают»?

— Понимаю, звучит нелепо, но это так, — улыбнулся Аарон. — Мы ценим ваше желание стать частью Гидры и не хотим потерять вас. И испугать тоже. Хотя вы и так уже… — он замолчал, поймав жёсткий, с вызовом взгляд Тони. — Беспокоитесь.

— Я не… — резко бросил Тони, задетый этими словами, но был перебит:

— В этом нет ничего постыдного, это вполне естественно, — мягко заверил Аарон. — Но довольно на эту тему. Как я уже сказал, мы ценим, что вы решили присоединиться к нам, но… поймите, не можем просто довериться и открыть все двери. Вы должны доказать серьёзность намерений.

Именно об этом Тони и думал. Он и не рассчитывал на лёгкий путь, понимал, что придётся запачкать руки, и сильно, понимал, что придётся поступиться моралью и принципами, если хочет достичь успеха. Пытался себя подготовить к этому, представляя, о чём именно могут его попросить.

Но представлять — это одно, а вот столкнуться лицом к лицу…

Не то чтобы он не был готов, но мало ли что взбредёт им в головы? Убить президента? Или Росса?

Сможет ли он сделать это, объяви они такую плату за вступление в Гидру?

Должен, иначе ничего не будет иметь смысла, все усилия и потраченное время пропадут даром.

— Конечно, я понимаю, — кивнул Тони. — Назовите условие.

На лице Аарона появилась довольная и хищная улыбка.

 

Задание, которое ему дали, было весьма неожиданным. Тони ждал чего-то ужасающего и жестокого, чего-то демонстрирующего готовность отречься от человечности и сострадания, жалости и сомнений. Но, видимо, у Гидры на Тони были особые планы. Или это на Земо у них были особые планы. Ведь по какой-то причине именно его побег приказано было организовать. Причём в одиночку, без посторонней помощи.

Ну, именно тут и оказался первый просчёт Гидры. Тони никогда не был один. А его новые возможности позволяли обойтись своими силами.

Вытащить человека из камеры и здания, которые Тони сам и проектировал? Это же раз плюнуть. На что был расчёт?

Возможно, в Гидре посчитали, что для него это серьёзный шаг, борьба с собой, но вот только всё совсем не так.

Земо — убийца, тут не поспоришь, но он действовал из чувства мести и жажды расплаты. Не оправдание, конечно, однако Тони его понимал, практически оказался на его месте и потому не мучился сомнениями.

План побега он разработал сразу же, как только его привезли домой, и через день приступил к исполнению.

Тони подъезжал к базе на угнанной машине. Сердце билось ровно, а в голове царила тишина. Спокойствие пронизывало его насквозь, разливалось по венам и каждой клеточке, ничего не волновало, только единственная мысль билась — не облажаться. Не потому, что будут проблемы, а потому, что это его шанс. И если сейчас всё сорвётся, то больше возможности не предстанет.

Он посмотрелся в зеркало заднего вида, проверяя, ровно ли сидит нано-маска.

Это было непривычно — видеть не себя в отражении, а чужие черты и глаза. Даже волосы он уложил иначе: аккуратно зализал назад, потратив полбаночки геля, от которого волосы казались темнее. Конспирацию дополнял модулятор голоса, чтобы никто не смог распознать в нём Тони Старка.

Пройти пропускной пункт на входе было нетрудно: Тони просто воспользовался своей карточкой, перед этим поменяв в базе данных охранной системы свои параметры на параметры другого человека, внешность которого украл. Для подстраховки в тот момент, когда на мониторе охранника появилась фотография и сведения о посетителе, ПЯТНИЦА отвлекла его телефонным звонком.

Осталось самое серьёзное — проникнуть в крыло, где держали Земо.

Подключение к камерам слежения заняло около двадцати секунд. Теперь Тони видел всё, что происходит в той части здания. В двух коридорах, по которым ему необходимо было пройти, находились двое. Тони заморозил изображение на камере за углом и прошёл туда, пережидая, пока те два агента уйду с пути.

Минута показалась едва ли не часом. В это время Тони непрерывно проверял, не движется ли кто в направлении него, и успел изучить каждую царапинку и пятнышко на стене напротив.

Всё обошлось, и как только агенты скрылись из поля зрения камер в коридоре, ведущем к Земо, Тони заморозил изображения и на них и сорвался с места. Каждый миг был бесценен.

Путь занял не больше полутора минут, и вот Тони стоял у двери, за которой находилось его «задание» — кажется, так это называют агенты? Он усмехнулся, вздохнул, снял маску и, подождав две секунды, в которые взламывал электронный замок, зашёл внутрь.

Земо сидел в той же стеклянной будке — другого слова Тони подобрать не мог, — в какую его посадили сразу же по прибытии на базу. После побега компашки Роджерса с Рафта руководство посчитало более безопасным оставить его здесь же, под рукой. Тогда Тони это не то чтобы разозлило, скорее, возмутило, но сейчас он был благодарен за такую глупость, сыгравшую на руку. Вызволять Земо с Рафта стало бы огромной проблемой.

Тони внимательно огляделся, ища какие-нибудь охранные системы, ему незнакомые. Мало ли, вдруг Росс… оба Росса проявили благоразумие и расширили их. Но нет, похоже, Тони и правда всецело доверяют в вопросах, касающихся безопасности.

Ну, после такого-то доверять вряд ли будут.

— Вот уж кого не ожидал увидеть, так это тебя, Старк, — медленно и без удивления произнёс Земо. Тони сосредоточил взгляд на нём и подошёл ближе. — Тайно проник сюда, чтобы что? Отомстить?

Тони вгляделся в его глаза и видел там лишь недоумение — кажется, его и правда не ждали — и смирение. Стало не по себе. Неужели Земо всерьёз думает, что Тони здесь лишь для того, чтобы убить его? Неужели он ждёт и готов к этому?

— Да, я здесь из-за жажды мести, — спокойно ответил Тони, сощуриваясь и растягивая губы в ухмылке. Щёлкнули фиксаторы на руках и ногах Земо, а после с тихим шуршанием открылась дверь его «будки». — Но с чего ты взял, что она направлена на тебя?

Теперь на лице Земо ясно читалось непонимание, и почему-то это веселило.

Что поделать, Тони всегда любил шокировать людей, заставлять их недоумевать и не понимать, какого чёрта происходит и о чём он говорит. Видимо, как бы сильно он ни менялся, это остаётся неизменным.

— Зачем? — Земо поднял глаза на Тони и нахмурился.

— А это важно? — спросил Тони. В его голосе не было веселья. — Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, наоборот, помогу сбежать отсюда, а ты задаёшься вопросами?

— Только это и важно, Старк. — Земо выбрался и стоял прямо перед Тони, пристально смотря в глаза, словно пытался найти в них ответ. Только вот искать там было бесполезно: больше Тони никому не показывал того, что прятал в душе. Люди видели то, что он им показывал, не больше.

— Скажем так: ты, а точнее, твоя свобода — способ достижения моей цели, — пожал плечами Тони и, вытянув из внутреннего кармана пиджака вторую нано-маску, кинул её Земо. — Ты ведь знаешь, как этим пользоваться?

Тот поймал её, сжал в руке и не сводил взгляда с Тони несколько секунд, после чего посмотрел на маску и утвердительно кивнул.

Входная дверь открылась.

— Ни с места!

Поворачиваться не было необходимости, Тони и так знал, кому принадлежит этот голос. Эверетт Росс.

Тони прикрыл глаза и мысленно выругался. Он отвлёкся, потерял бдительность и упустил момент, когда Эверетт понял, что кто-то посторонний проник сюда.

И он не хотел, видит Бог, не хотел идти на такой шаг, но иного выхода не было.

Часы на запястье в долю секунды превратились в перчатку. Тони развернулся и выстрелил, точно зная, что удар репульсора придётся ровно по левым рёбрам над сердцем, что силы удара хватит, чтобы их сломать и чтобы осколки проткнули сердце.

Эверетт, падая на пол, выронил пистолет. Он ударился с оглушительным грохотом, напоминающим тот, с которым на мёрзлый бетон упал щит.

Перед глазами вспышками пронеслось всё, что случилось в Сибири. Холод сковал тело, воздух в лёгких будто застыл и превратился в желе. И откуда-то из глубины поднялся гнев. Тот же, что и тогда, после просмотра видеозаписи.

Тони не понял, как в его руке оказался пистолет, не заметил, как нажал на спусковой крючок. Он очнулся, только когда по светло-синей рубашке Эверетта расползлось ярко-красное пятно и воздух наполнился запахом меди.

— Нужно уходить, — глухо бросил Тони, заталкивая пистолет за ремень и поправляя пиджак. Краем глаза он заметил, как Земо, подойдя к Эверетту, дёрнулся, словно от судороги, а после начал надевать маску. Тони последовал его примеру, включая во всём здании пожарную сигнализацию и снова «замораживая» камеры слежения.

Они выбрались из здания под шум, не замеченные никем, и сели в машину, направляясь к месту встречи с Аароном в полной тишине.


	4. Стать первым

Тони позволил ПЯТНИЦЕ взять управление автомобилем в свои цифровые руки и обдумывал только что случившееся.

Первое, что он осознал, — ему не жаль. То есть да, Эверетт был неплохим парнем, немного наивным для работы, которой занимался, улыбчивым и довольно добродушным, и Тони, наверное, испытывал к нему некую симпатию. Но сожалел ли он о его смерти? Нет. Пугала ли его мысль, что он своими руками убил его? Нет.

И сейчас, смотря, как за окном мелькают деревья и кусты, Тони чувствовал спокойствие. В конце концов, сделанного не воротишь назад. Да и, откровенно говоря, не хотелось, потому что… Было в смерти нечто таинственное, притягивающее, завораживающее. Была своя прелесть в том, как медленно, почти лениво расползалось алое пятно по хлопку рубашки, как ровно растекалась густая кровь по полу, образуя почти идеальный круг. И так захватывающе было наблюдать, как жизнь, ещё трепещущая в теле, постепенно утихает, в последний миг лёгким мотыльком упархивая в вечность. Бледнеет кожа, лицо становится похожим на личико фарфоровой куклы. Кажется, что, прикоснувшись, можно ощутить прохладу и шероховатость под подушечками пальцев. Черты становятся более точёными, такими… восхитительными.

Это приносило эстетическое наслаждение, духовное. Такое глубокое и труднообъяснимое.

Тони любил красивые вещи — в нём это, наверное, от Марии. Она всегда старалась окружать себя и семью прекрасным: свежими ароматными цветами в изысканных китайских вазах из почти прозрачного фарфора; резаной величественной мебелью; тканями, одно прикосновение к которым приносило удовольствие; умопомрачительно вкусной едой; возвышенной и заставляющей мурашки пробегаться по коже музыкой… И Тони повторял за ней, пусть и на свой манер: красивые люди, шикарные машины, дорогущие дома, элитный алкоголь.

Но он и не подозревал никогда, что смерть может быть тоже прекрасной. Если, конечно, всё сделать правильно. Подходить к этому процессу как художник, а не как мясник: уделять внимание деталям, но представлять картину в целом; действовать легко и непринуждённо, но при этом аккуратно и точно. И, самое главное, любить жертву — своё творение, отдавать ей частичку себя и относиться бережно, как к сокровищу.

Смерть Эверетта не была идеальной, что уж говорить, это не было даже пробой пера. Но она открыла Тони суть, стала неким показателем и откровением, толчком, после которого он начнёт творить.

— Мы на месте, босс, — голос ПЯТНИЦЫ оторвал от возбуждающих разум мыслей, и Тони огляделся.

Машина Гидры уже стояла в назначенном месте, задняя дверь открылась, и оттуда вышел Аарон. Он посмотрел на часы и двинулся вперёд. Тони кинул быстрый взгляд на экран бортового компьютера и проверил время. Не то чтобы он боялся, что опоздал, просто не хотелось проявить себя как человека, на которого нельзя положиться, на первом задании. Но часы показывали ровно 12:30, и Тони расслабился, глубоко вздохнул и тоже вышел.

Земо направился за ним.

— Браво, мистер Старк, — ухмыльнулся Аарон и похлопал без тени издёвки или сарказма. — Признаюсь честно, я в вас ни минуты не сомневался, но… мне только что доложили все подробности, и, бог ты мой, вы меня потрясли. Ричард, — бросил он за спину, на что мужчина неподалёку моментально вскинулся, — будь любезен с нашим гостем и посвяти его в происходящее.

Ричард приблизился к Земо и, подталкивая, повёл его к фургону, попутно интересуясь самочувствием и какими-либо пожеланиями.

Тони так и подмывало узнать, что с ним будут делать. Не беспокойство, разумеется, а любопытство. Он, в конце концов, столько сил потратил, чтобы вызволить Земо, рисковал, так что заслуживает правды, но в итоге Тони промолчал. Ему нужно играть роль хорошего солдата, который выполняет приказы и не задаёт лишних вопросов. Он лишь надеялся, что ему это удалось и теперь пропуск в Гидру у него в кармане.

— Ну, что же, поздравляю, мистер Старк, — Аарон встал близко и положил ладонь Тони на плечо. — Добро пожаловать. Будут ещё кое-какие проверки, но так… формальные мелочи. С этого момента вы один из нас.

Тони едва подавил желание победно вскинуть кулак. Наконец-то! Теперь всё пойдёт как надо, ведь дело осталось за малым.

— Как ощущения? — заговорщицки прошептал Аарон, наклонившись и опаляя дыханием щёку. Адреналин в крови снова подскочил, и Тони пробило едва унявшимся возбуждением. Ему определённо нужно будет снять напряжение по возвращении домой. Возможно, опять наведаться в тот клуб…

— Превосходно, — широко улыбнулся Тони и слегка отстранился, стараясь избавиться от чересчур навязчивой близости. Бесспорно, ему было приятно, что его хотят, вот так открыто и не какой-то там смазливый мальчишка или сопливая девица. Но примешивать к делу подобные отношения не собирался. А вот использовать чужие желания и прихоти — вполне. — Чего мне ожидать теперь?

Аарон выпрямился и отошёл на полшага, но не казался оскорблённым, отчего Тони выдохнул с облегчением. Мало ли, вдруг этот придурок посчитал, что Тони теперь чем-то ему обязан.

— Некоторое время вам придётся заняться привычными вещами. Пока шумиха не утихнет. Но не думаю, что это продлится долго — неделю, не больше, — пожал он плечами. — А после с вами свяжутся и представят руководству. Обычно это происходит гораздо позже, но не стоит волноваться по этому поводу, мистер Старк. Просто с вами очень хотят познакомиться, — Аарон растянул губы в жадной ухмылке и склонил голову. — До встречи.

Тони скопировал его движения и поблагодарил, разворачиваясь и идя к машине, не давая и намёка, чтобы понять, что он совсем не волнуется, а наоборот, безумно ждёт этой встречи.

Сразу же по возвращении домой он доверил Дубине под тщательным контролем ПЯТНИЦЫ уничтожить улики и всё, что так или иначе могло бы навести на мысль, что Тони причастен к побегу Земо. Пистолет Эверетта был разобран и переплавлен, хотя и хотелось оставить его на память. Как сувенир или, скорее, трофей. И всё же рисковать не хотелось больше.

А потом Тони и правда залёг на дно, если это, конечно, можно было так назвать. Потому что на следующий день он успел посетить три собрания, одну деловую встречу с потенциальным инвестором и благотворительный вечер по сбору средств приютам для животных. Такой порыв напугал даже его самого, но энергия била просто через край.

На второй день затишья его вызвал Росс.

Тони предполагал, что такое произойдёт, потому что… Ну, побег Земо и убийство не простого рядового агента не было ерундой, на которую можно закрыть глаза. И Тони не боялся, совсем нет, но это было так странно, так возбуждающе — находиться на волосок от разоблачения. Наверное, именно поэтому некоторые преступники любят оказывать содействие в раскрытии ими же и совершённых преступлений, ведя по ложному следу, разумеется.

Росс не рвал и метал, как ожидал Тони, а был, скорее, вымотан и истощён. И не озвучил никаких подозрений, только просил о помощи и расспрашивал о том, как посторонние могли проникнуть незамеченными на базу и, что ещё важнее, освободить Земо из клетки. И Тони даже стало его немного жаль. Но лишь немного и ненадолго.

Он отделался как мог, обещая проверить записи с камер наблюдения, пропустить их через все возможные сканеры, изучить данные системы охраны камеры Земо, уже наперёд зная, что там ничего не будет. ПЯТНИЦА — девочка ответственная и очень внимательная. И уехал домой, отчего-то тоже уставший, в машине ловя себя на мысли, что, будь на базе Вижен, то с удовольствием наведался бы к нему и выпил чаю. Но, увы, тот вместе с Романофф уже два дня находился в Вашингтоне, занимаясь Соглашением и поправками.

Во всех СМИ трубили об этом уже почти неделю, разделяясь на два лагеря: за возвращение Кэпа и Ко и против. Первые называли Капитана Америка важным, необходимым и незаменимым героем, слёзно всем напоминая, как ему наверняка тяжело в нашем мире, одиноко и тоскливо, что он тоже человек и имеет право на ошибки, так что пусть возвращается, только извинится и пообещает впредь не оступаться. Другие говорили, что звание Капитана Америка нужно оправдывать, несмотря ни на что, и если ты чувствуешь, что не справляешься, то и не стоит пытаться нести такую ношу, что преступники должны быть наказаны по всей суровости закона и отвечать наравне со всеми, без каких-либо поблажек. Нейтралитета не было совсем. И не только в прессе. Словно люди разом разучились видеть полутона.

Тони наблюдал за всем этим цирком — другого слова он просто не мог подобрать — со скукой. Даже странно это было. Никакого желания разнести что-нибудь, только скука. Но холодная ярость ещё сидела в самом сердце, глубоко-глубоко, ожидая, когда придёт её время. И тогда она перестанет быть холодной — разгорится ярким пламенем, выжигая всё, что попадётся на пути. Тони это ощущал — тлеющие угли, которые моментально вспыхнут, стоит немного подуть. И радовался, что за всей беготнёй, шумихой и метаниями не забыл ничего, пусть и на время оно отошло на задний план.

Порой проскакивали мысли, что однажды, в какой-то момент, когда Тони дойдёт до последнего пункта своего плана, то окажется, что перегорело всё. Просто прошло. И уже нет ни злости, ни обиды — ни-че-го. И получится, что напрасно он сейчас так рискует, носится, из кожи лезет и ужом вертится. Ведь он всегда прощал Стива, даже если было больно до ужаса, умудрялся находить силы. Потому что иначе не получалось: это же Стив. Его Стив. Самый-самый. И Тони боялся, что и теперь так же закончится: он увидит любимые голубые глаза с зеленцой, как морская вода, смущённую мальчишечью улыбку и забудет себя, своё больное, лишь бы рядом.

Но сейчас этого допустить нельзя. И пусть всё ещё хотелось быть с ним, больше Тони не купится. Не так, как прежде: отдавая себя целиком и не получая практически ничего взамен. Стив должен заслужить, пройти через ад и доказать, что достоин стоять рядом, идти бок о бок, доверяя и вверяясь. И Тони заставит его.

 

С ним и правда связались через неделю. Слава богу, думал Тони, что не с помощью коробки от пиццы, потому что это так… фу. Совсем никакого стиля и шарма. На этот раз пришла посылка, в которой в ворохе упаковочной бумаги лежала пачка кофе Jamaica Blue Mountain и коробка конфет Noka Vintages Collection. Поклонником шоколада Тони не был никогда, а вот кофе… Именно ради этого сорта он четыре раза в год отправлял на Ямайку своего сотрудника и никогда не пил его, только чтобы взбодриться и продлить свою работоспособность. Лишь для получения эстетического удовольствия и наслаждения мягким и нежным вкусом с лёгким винным ароматом. Любовь к этому кофе привила ещё Мария, которая не любила горечь, оставляемую обычными сортами, а Тони пронёс её сквозь время, каждый раз, делая глоток Blue Mountain, вспоминая мамину светлую улыбку, блеск карамельных глаз, тёплые ладони со множеством аккуратных и замысловатых колец на тонких пальцах и отчего-то жемчужины в серьгах.

И сейчас, стоя над посылкой, он не мог пошевелиться и вздохнуть полной грудью. Было так… так… Слишком. Разумом Тони понимал, что вряд ли в Гидре знали такие детали, просто прислали один из самых дорогих кофе и такой же шоколад, и всё же случайности не случайны. Возможно, это был знак, что не стоит соваться во всё это? Или, наоборот, поощрение? Тони не знал и, честно говоря, знать не хотел. Он уже собирался закрыть коробку и убрать её куда-нибудь подальше, но взглядом наткнулся на небольшую записку. В ней каллиграфическим почерком были написаны указания: забронировать номер в отеле Inn on the Creek в Джексоне на двое суток — завтра и послезавтра, заселиться туда до десяти утра и ждать. Чего или кого ждать, не написали, и это Тони не понравилось. Ему вообще не нравилось, что Гидра вынуждает его находиться в подвешенном состоянии неопределённости. Он понимал, что иное поведение с их стороны было бы глупым и неосторожным, чего за Гидрой никогда не наблюдалось, однако раздражение от этого меньше не становилось.

Нужно держать себя в руках, понимал Тони. И, приказав ПЯТНИЦЕ забронировать лучший номер в отеле, начал собираться в клуб, чтобы выпустить пар и напряжение, попутно отдавая распоряжение подготовить частный самолёт к вылету завтрашним утром и обдумывая причину такого внезапного полёта. Он вспомнил, что недалеко от Джексона находится всемирно известный Йеллоустоунский национальный парк со множеством красивейших пейзажей и достопримечательностей. Конечно, раньше за ним не наблюдалось сильной тяги ко всяким подобным местам, но чем чёрт не шутит? К тому же, кажется, недавно по новостям передавали о довольно тяжёлой обстановке с местным одноимённым вулканом. Согласно прогнозам учёных-сейсмологов и геологов, Йеллоустоун, который последний раз извергался больше шестисот тысяч лет назад, должен вот-вот проснуться, а так как это крупнейший вулкан США, то его извержение уничтожит практически полстраны и изменит мировой климат.

Поэтому Тони решил, что свой визит можно будет без каких-либо подозрений обосновать желанием профинансировать исследования и помочь спасти страну от катастрофы.

А посылку Дубина отвёз в кладовую и оставил на самой труднодоступной полке.

Прибытие Тони Старка в Джексон вызвало немыслимый ажиотаж. И сам Тони уже начал жалеть, что уговорил Хэппи и его бугаёв остаться в Нью-Йорке. Он понимал, что незаметным его визит не останется: всё-таки персона он важная и видная, но толпы фанатов и, что ещё хуже, фанатиков, которые признавались в любви и просили автографы на неприемлемых для этого местах — чересчур даже для него. Благо руководство отеля очень волновало спокойствие их именитого постояльца, и к Тони приставили охрану. В пределах отеля, разумеется. Но его это не расстроило, в конце концов, на экскурсию по городу Тони не собирался.

Он, как и было наказано, заселился с утра, уже в 8:30 забросив вещи на кровать и направляясь в душ.

Номер на удивление оказался вполне ничего. Много дерева, обилие тёплых тонов, мягкий свет прикроватных ламп и уютная атмосфера. Это навевало мысли о небольшом домике где-нибудь далеко от города, с полями, лугами и озером неподалёку, а ещё обязательно лесом, в котором журчит быстрая речка и песнями заливаются птицы.

Тони подумывал о таком одно время, но образ жизни неугомонного миллиардера и учёного на грани сумасшествия въелся слишком прочно, чтобы в его годы кардинально менять обстановку.

Покончив с водными процедурами, он переоделся в свободную одежду и спустился на завтрак, заняв самый дальний столик в углу. Еда здесь была простой, но сытной и вкусной, и он едва удержался от второй порции. Тони мирно попивал кофе с молоком, когда к нему подсел Аарон. Едва не подавившись от неожиданности, он кивком поприветствовал его. Аарон расплылся в приветливой улыбке.

— Приятного аппетита, мистер Старк. Рад вас видеть, — он стащил из корзиночки крекер и с хрустом откусил от него кусочек. — Готовы к экскурсии?

— Я тоже рад встрече. — Тони отставил пустую чашку в сторону и наклонился чуть вперёд, начиная свою игру. — Можно просто Тони, к чему фамильярности? А к экскурсии я всегда готов, но только если ты будешь экскурсоводом, — и улыбнулся самой милой из своего арсенала улыбкой.

В глазах Аарона он увидел дикий огонёк, который вспыхивает всегда, когда получаешь что хочешь. Тони едва не поперхнулся снова, только уже от омерзения, но по телу разлилась приятная теплота от мысли, что рыбка попалась на крючок. Теперь оставалось только подсечь, чтобы она не сорвалась, и можно манипулировать как вздумается.

На улице их ждал неприметный автомобиль, и Тони без вопросов сел в него, пристегнулся и расслабленно откинулся на спинку. Он не боялся, даже не переживал ни капли, отчего-то зная, что ему ничего не грозит.

Они ехали около получаса, выбираясь в более удалённое и неприметное место, где пересели на вертолёт. Судя по рассказам Аарона, база, на которую они направлялись, находилась так же в Вайоминге, но пересекать почти весь штат на машине слишком долго и неудобно. Тони на это хмыкнул. Ну надо же, так беспокоятся о его комфорте…

В назначенное место, находящееся рядом с водохранилищем Патфайндер, они прибыли до полудня, но Тони уже чувствовал себя измотанным и помятым, словно день клонился к ночи.

Шагая по бесконечным тёмно-серым коридорам, он пытался взломать базы данных, но решил пока с этим повременить: не хотелось бросить на себя же тень подозрений в первый день. В конце концов, если всё пройдёт удачно, Тони и так будет вхож в большую часть мира Гидры, а в другую сам пробьёт дорогу.

Наконец они оказались в небольшом светлом помещении, которое напоминало переговорный зал. За столом уже сидели шесть человек: четыре мужчины и две женщины — скорее всего, понял Тони, они и есть тот Верховный совет. У стен стояла охрана.

Как только Тони прошёл вглубь комнаты вслед за Аароном, охранники как по команде сделали шаг вперёд и отдали честь. Подобная дисциплина слегка обескуражила, но Тони остался доволен.

— Дамы и господа, позвольте представить мистера Старка, — начал Аарон и обернулся к Тони, который подошёл ближе. Он обвёл всех взглядом, запоминая лица в мельчайших подробностях, чтобы потом, уже дома, узнать о них всё.

— Мы безумно рады, мистер Старк, — поднялся старший из мужчин, скорее всего, самый главный тут, тот самый глава Гидры. На вид ему было за шестьдесят, немного бледное лицо успели прорезать глубокие морщины, а тёмные волосы и щетину тронула седина. Но было в нём что-то… И взгляд, и голос, и фигура выдавали в нём полного сил и энергии человека, который ещё нескоро собирается на покой. — Нам многое о вас известно, и, не имеет смысла скрывать, мы за вами следили уже давно. Вы нас впечатлили. И потому ваше решение вступить в наши ряды нам очень важно. Насколько нам известно, проверку вы прошли блестяще. — На этих словах Аарон кивнул, соглашаясь и подтверждая сказанное.

— Благодарю, — улыбнулся Тони, радуясь, что его оценили. — Очень лестно слышать подобные слова от вас.

— Мистер Старк, вы доказали, что готовы на всё, чтобы стать частью нашей организации, — продолжил мужчина. — Мы таких людей ценим и потому хотели бы вас поощрить. — Он махнул в сторону другого мужчины лет сорока пяти, немного полноватого, но не болезненно, с настолько светлыми волосами, что казалось, их вообще нет, и очками в тонкой прямоугольной оправе, и тот сразу же оживился.

— Да… — немного рассеянно, но бодро отозвался тот. Он встал и зашагал к Тони, его руки тряслись, но не как у алкоголика, а, скорее, от предвкушения чего-то грандиозного. С Тони такое тоже бывало, и он подумал, что этот мужчина кто-то вроде главы научного отдела. Сумасшедший учёный Гидры. — Я уверен, что вы будете в восторге, потому что это прекрасно. Самое восхитительное, что я когда-либо создавал. Это перевернёт мир. Я, по крайней мере, надеюсь.

— Зейлер, — окликнул его старший мужчина, — не тяните и проводите уже мистера Старка в лабораторию.

— Ох, верно, я увлёкся, — Зейлер выглядел немного смущённым, но уже через секунду продолжил: — Понимаете, мистер Старк, как только вы создали свой костюм Железного Человека и явили его миру, мы пытались воссоздать нечто подобное. — Он подталкивал Тони к выходу, не давая тому и слова вставить. Аарон шёл за ними. — Были некоторые удачные попытки, но они казались просто смехотворными на фоне оригинала. Но мы продолжали, и вот случился прорыв.

Они вошли в лифт, кто-то из охраны нажал кнопку «-3».

— Это не совсем та броня, к которой вы привыкли, но… — всё бормотал Зейлер. — Я думаю, это много лучше. Изначально я не предполагал, что создам броню. Просто работал над кое-каким материалом, основанным на нано-разработках моего коллеги. Но вы же знаете, что в науке всё решает по большей части случай, так вышло и сейчас. — Лифт остановился, двери разъехались, открывая вид на огромное помещение со множеством стекла, металла и разнообразного оборудования. 

— Проходите, — махнул рукой Зейлер. — Вот сюда.

Тони остановился перед стеклянным резервуаром, в котором находилась странного вида субстанция серого цвета, и замер в замешательстве.

Это и есть броня?

Он хотел засмеяться, но удержался.

— Понимаю, выглядит так себе, — нервно усмехнулся Зейлер, — но это уникальный материал, который состоит из тысяч крошечных нано-машин. Внедрённые внутрь тела, они будут способны по мысленному приказу построиться в любую структуру: одежду, броню, даже кожу. Можно будет менять внешность, цвет кожи, волос и глаз — всё. Больше не будет необходимости оснащать броню сервоприводами: нано-машины создают второй слой искусственных мышц. Также эта броня не требует починки — она сама себя ремонтирует. Нано-машины самовоспроизводятся и создают потерянные или деформированные части. Это будущее.

Тони молчал. Он просто не знал, что сказать, потому что всё, сказанное этим Зейлером, казалось немыслимым. И правда, будущее. Это ведь всё изменит — всё. Можно не бояться быть застигнутым врасплох, ведь броня всегда с тобой, и можно не переживать за ограниченность боеприпасов, потому что их можно создать, и… Ещё столько всего.

— И вы хотите подарить это мне? — удивился Тони. — Не жалко?

Зейлер засмеялся.

— Ну а кому ещё? Не я же буду её носить. Вы Железный Человек, мистер Старк.

— Очень лестно, только… Этой броне нужен источник питания.

— Верно. — Зейлер опустил голову и кивнул. — Вам придётся вернуть арк-реактор, если согласитесь принять эту броню.

— А я могу отказаться? — нервно усмехнулся Тони. Зейлер открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Аарон, всё это время молча стоявший за ними, перебил:

— Разумеется, Тони, — улыбнулся он. — Установка арк-реактора, вживление нано-материала в кости — это огромный риск. Никто от тебя этого не требует, решение полностью на тебе.

— Могу я подумать и дать ответ завтра? — спустя несколько секунд отозвался Тони.

— Конечно.

 

Тони проводили до отеля. Перед тем, как он вышел из машины, Аарон схватил его за запястье, несильно сжал, чуть поглаживая, и сказал, что завтра, после того, как Тони встретится с руководством парка и уладит все вопросы финансирования, он будет ждать ответа. И напоследок бросил:

— Ты обязательно примешь верное решение, я уверен.

От интонации, с какой это было сказано, Тони даже опешил: неподдельная забота и искреннее переживание. Возможно, это наигранно, как знать, но в этом случае Аарон просто блестящий актёр, каким Тони никогда не был.

И где-то в районе солнечного сплетения заныло. Тон слов казался так похож на тот, с каким говорил иногда Стив, что на секунду Тони подумал, что это он сказал, а не Аарон. И пусть они не были похожи ни цветом волос, ни цветом глаз, ни тем более характером — ничем, сердце прошибло спазмом.

Тони благодарно улыбнулся и попрощался, возвращаясь в комнату опустошённым. Он долго не мог уснуть, даже горячий душ не помогал, всё обдумывая предложение новой брони.

Безусловно, она стала бы прорывом, заняв почётное место среди всех Mark-ов. Эдакий венец творения, пусть и не его рук. Возможности, которые сулила эта броня, манили и будоражили сознание, открывая необычайные перспективы. Но риски…

И дело не только в том, что ему бы пришлось испытать дичайшую боль во время операции внедрения материала в полости костей. Тони больше не тот хиляк с расшатанным здоровьем, Экстремис не только вылечил его, но и сделал организм выносливее, чем у обычного человека. Тони точно знал, что переживёт операцию. Но вот арк-реактор… Да, теперь он не будет поддерживать в нём жизнь, не давая шрапнели пробраться к сердцу, и всё же нехорошие воспоминания были связаны с этой светящейся железкой в груди.

Возвращать её не хотелось и, что греха таить, было просто страшно. Снова жить с дырой в груди, смотреть на неё и видеть Афганистан, ту мрачную сырую пещеру, где нет и капли солнечного света…

Стоит ли оно того, никто не мог дать ответ, кроме самого Тони.

После полуночи решение было принято — он согласится.

***

Стив не мог уснуть уже второй час. Сон не шёл, как бы он ни пытался расслабиться и успокоиться. И это не было чем-то новым для него или необычным. В последнее время по ночам он постоянно ворочался и засыпал лишь под самое утро. Такое началось спустя примерно неделю после прибытия в Ваканду и стало своеобразной традицией.

Сколько именно прошло с тех пор, Стив не мог сказать с точностью. Месяц? два? полгода? Всё вокруг превратилось в вязкую массу и постепенно засасывало. Он не знал, какой день недели или число: видел утром на кухне календарь, но к обеду уже забывал снова, и так постоянно. Как будто больше время не имело никакого значения.

Стив не сидел всё время сиднем и не шатался по лесам, периодически он выбирался с командой на кое-какие вылазки, миссии или просто помогал Т'Чалле. Но эти события выветривались из памяти уже на следующий день, словно их не было, словно они произошли не с ним.

И Сэм, и Клинт пытались помочь, разговаривали, подбадривали, старались вытянуть его из депрессивного состояния, даже Ванда предлагала помощь, сказав, что может заглушить навязчивые мысли или избавить от них совсем. Но Стив не соглашался. Не мог позволить ей этого. Не потому, что боялся ковыряния в мозгах, просто… Нельзя забывать о том, что натворил, нельзя выбросить из головы ошибки и проступки просто потому, что от них всё внутри болит. Это его. Неправильное, мерзкое, гнилое, но его. И ответственность на нём. А излечиться с чужой помощью — значит не принимать своих решений и их последствий.

Стив, может, и ошибался во многом, наломал дров, но эту ношу будет носить, чего бы оно ни стоило.

И пусть каждый раз, когда за закрытыми веками видно испуганный и не верящий, что он, Стив, способен на подобное, взгляд карих глаз, в груди что-то с треском ломалось и затапливало гнилью лёгкие. Ведь он сам виноват в этом. Сколько раз Стив думал, как бы всё могло случиться, расскажи он Тони правду сразу же. Представлял, как тот бы кричал, ругался, возможно, полез с кулаками, но по прошествии времени понял бы, что Баки не виноват, и они бы _вместе_ нашли выход. И только стали бы сильнее, пройдя такую проверку. Но всё вышло так, как вышло: собственное малодушие и трусость открыть тайну превратились в сплошную боль и постоянное сожаление. Лишь призрачная надежда ещё грела сердце одинокими вечерами. Если он будет пытаться, если приложит максимум усилий и терпения, если найдёт подход к Тони и искупит вину, то, возможно, они смогут снова быть вместе.

Он понимал, что Тони может оттолкнуть и закрыться, но верил, что у него получится достучаться, даже если стены крепости, воздвигнутой Тони, будут крепки как никогда, даже если придётся выслушивать в свой адрес сотни оскорблений и грубых слов. Оно того стоило. Тони того стоил.

Стив взглянул на часы, стоящие на прикроватной тумбе. В Нью-Йорке вечер вступал в свои права, люди стояли в пробках, возвращаясь с работы. И Тони, возможно, тоже сидел в машине где-нибудь в центре и проклинал всё на свете, жалея, что нельзя надеть броню. Стив грустно улыбнулся, представив, как тот ворчит и ерошит волосы. И рука сама потянулась к нижнему ящику, нащупывая в углу раскладушку.

Он уже звонил Тони не раз, сорвавшись одним вечером, когда сел рисовать, чтобы отвлечься, пытаясь обычным карандашом воссоздать на бумаге прелесть джунглей, но получился знакомый и хитрый прищур любимых глаз и такая же хитрая ухмылка. И так захотелось услышать голос. Не важно, кричащий или гневный, просто услышать, словно прикоснувшись через расстояние.

В тот вечер телефон Тони был недоступен. Как и в следующий, и в следующий тоже. День за днём приятный женский голос из динамика сообщал, что аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия.

Не хотелось думать, что Тони намеренно выключил телефон или вообще выбросил его, и Стив успокаивал себя тем, что он просто закинул его куда-нибудь подальше и забыл. Потому что первый вариант означал, что Тони выкинул его из своей жизни, а это… это невыносимо, ведь Стив, пусть и поступил ужасно, всё ещё любил. И вряд ли когда-нибудь перестанет.

Мир, где они друг для друга никто, пугал.

Вот и сейчас Стив практически на ощупь нашёл в списке контактов единственный номер и нажал кнопку вызова. Тишина, следующая после, убивала и воскрешала одновременно. Он задержал дыхание, слыша, как громко стучит сердце. Вдруг сегодня пойдут гудки, а не сухой голос оператора?

— Аппарат абонента…

Стив захлопнул раскладушку и аккуратно положил её в ящик.

В груди моментально стало пусто. Словно, поддавшись какой-то цепной реакции, всё, что было, распалось на атомы, не оставив ни намёка на существование. И Стив падал всё глубже и глубже, проваливался в никуда.

Так больше нельзя, это невыносимо. Неведение, тоска, опустение… Да, заслужил, но от этого легче не становилось.

Он так и не заснул.

Уже утром, как только лучи начали аккуратно касаться верхушек деревьев, он поднялся, принял ледяной душ и вышел на улицу. Пока ещё свежий и прохладный воздух наполнил лёгкие, а пение птиц и стрёкот насекомых расслабил уставшее тело и разум. Стив неторопливо прогуливался по королевскому саду, наслаждаясь его красотой. Роса ещё не сошла, и от этого терпкий запах вакандийских цветов и трав обволакивал со всех сторон. Капельки влаги блестели в солнечном свете и сверкали крошечными маяками в море зелени и красок.

Тут было хорошо. Нет, даже прекрасно, но всё равно в душе не царил покой, только суматоха и нервозность, какая бывает, когда собираешься в дальнюю дорогу или куда-нибудь переезжать и постоянно топчешься, мнёшься, готовый вот-вот сорваться с места и бежать.

Стив сел на скамейку рядом с кустами нежно-розовой эустомы и прикрыл глаза, облокотившись о колени.

Он устал. От нынешней жизни, от постоянного напряжения, от ощущения, будто заперт в клетке. Хотелось выбраться. И пусть там, за её пределами, не станет легче, но и сидеть здесь сил не осталось. Он хотел к Тони. Хотя бы жить с ним в одном городе, а не на разных континентах, разделённых тысячами миль воды и суши.

Если бы только появилась возможность…

Он просидел в таком положении долго, время клонилось к полудню. Солнце высоко поднялось и теперь находилось в зените, беспощадно нагревая воздух, что практически невозможно дышать. Кожа начала гореть, но Стив не обращал внимания, успев давно и быстро привыкнуть к местному климату благодаря сыворотке. Запах цветов в раскалённом воздухе уже не казался приятным и лёгким, а напоминал невыносимую вонь, которая режет глаза. Вроде той, какая стоит в парфюмерных магазинах. Стив прикрыл глаза и сильно, до ярких кругов зажмурился, пытаясь взять себя в руки, отогнать навязчивые мысли и в то же время избавиться от пугающей тишины, которая порой накрывала разум. Краем уха он услышал шуршание ботинок по гравию, а спустя несколько секунд кто-то сел рядом. Наверняка Сэм, подумал Стив. Т'Чалла и его люди не подошли бы молча, Клинт и тем более Скотт не рискнули бы нарушить уединение, а присутствие Ванды он ощущал всегда, потому что она, хоть и пыталась быть незаметной, когда ощупывала сознание, ещё только училась.

Некоторое время стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь чириканьем птиц и слишком тяжёлым дыханием Сэма. Стив так и не шевельнулся.

— Слушай, Стив, — начал Сэм. Тон его голоса не был каким-то чересчур аккуратным и не сквозил сожалением, как это бывало обычно в подобных случаях. И Стив, уже ожидавший очередной разговор из серии «Всё наладится» или «Прекрати себе накручивать», оживился, выпрямился и открыл глаза, смотря на Сэма. — Т'Чалла сообщил кое-что. Это касается Соглашения. Не знаю, понравится тебе или нет, но… В общем, Вижен и Наташа добились кое-каких изменений.

Сердце сбилось на бешеный ритм, в пальцы рук моментально похолодели, словно и не стояла почти тридцати пяти градусная жара. Но Стив лишь нахмурился, не зная, чего ожидать. Ведь будь всё просто, Сэм не стал бы говорить так серьёзно и немного нервно. Неосознанно Стив подался вперёд.

— Нам разрешают вернуться, но с условиями, понятное дело. Мы должны подписать Соглашение. Я знаю, ты был против и остаёшься против теперь. — Сэм поднял руку, прося Стива не перебивать. — Но изменения и правда существенные. Больше не будет тотального контроля, но остаются некоторые рамки. И, если честно, они даже правильные, что ли… — Он склонил голову и глубоко вздохнул, будто набирался храбрости. — Признай, что раньше мы были бесконтрольными, над нами никто не стоял и… Стив, полиция и армия — они тоже ведь подчиняются приказам. И это хорошо. Они точно знают, что в месте конфликта нет гражданских, что действия согласованы с местным руководством и… Это всё упрощает и даёт какую-никакую гарантию. Просто пообещай, что перечитаешь новый вариант Соглашения, прежде чем начнёшь отказываться.

Стив внимательно слушал его слова и понимал, что Сэм прав. Возможно, стоило рассматривать этот документ именно с такой точки зрения: гражданских лиц. И тогда Стив бы не был настолько категоричен с Тони… Тряхнув головой, он сосредоточился на словах Сэма.

— Я обещаю, что прочту. Сегодня же, — улыбнулся он.

— Серьёзно? Уф, а я ведь придумал долгую речь, думал, придётся тебя уговаривать полдня… — усмехнулся Сэм. — Но это ещё не всё. Эм… Мы немало напортачили, что уж скрывать, и потому нас будут судить. Так, формальное слушание, после которого нас, скорее всего, приговорят к общественным работам или типа того, — он нервно рассмеялся.

— Скорее всего? — переспросил Стив.

— Ну… в тюрьму не посадят точно. Но как-то же наказать должны. Но не это самое важное, — Сэм замолчал и потёр ладони о колени. Стив видел, как он напряжён и пытается подобрать правильные слова, и напрягся вместе с ним. Всё, сказанное до этого, было мелочами, а вот сейчас будет правда нечто серьёзное. — Это касается Баки. — Неосознанно Стив вздыбился, готовый защищать друга. — Он останется всё так же в крио-камере, его не будут исследовать или делать подопытным кроликом… Но ООН настаивает на том, чтобы он находился в Нью-Йорке, у них под носом.

— Нет, — отрезал Стив. — Нет, Сэм. Всё остальное я готов принять, но… Я не позволю подвергать Баки опасности, тем более там, где его даже защитить толком не смогут.

Стив знал, о чём говорит. Хоть Ваканда и была далеко от США, но и сюда новости доходили, пусть и с задержкой в почти две недели. И Стив был в курсе того, что Земо помогли сбежать. Если на базу сумели пробраться, то кто мог дать гарантии, что и Баки не похитят? А рисковать другом снова он не был готов.

— Стив. Подожди, дай мне сказать, — чуть повысил голос Сэм, когда Стив попытался возразить. — Я тебя понимаю. Правда, понимаю. Ты боишься за Баки, но… Мы не можем сидеть здесь вечно. Нам и так идут на уступки. Ты хоть представляешь, чего стоили эти поправки Наташе и Вижену? Чего им стоило уговорить политиканов разрешить нам вернуться? Ты всерьёз думаешь, что мы им нужны настолько, что они снова пойдут на попятный? Этого не будет, Стив. Ещё одного шанса. И… Подумай о нас тоже, не только о Баки. Клинт и Скотт скучают по детям. Даже не представляю, как они держатся, потому что… это же их дети. Они пошли за тобой, положились на тебя, верят, что ты их вытянешь из жопы, в которой мы оказались. Но смогут ли они простить тебя за то, что ты не только отлучил их от семьи, но и профукал шанс на возвращение домой, возможно, навсегда? Я не знаю… Ванда скучает по Вижену. Тебе она не говорит, но она чувствует себя виноватой перед ним за… Ну ты в курсе. И ей хреново не меньше, чем тебе. Я… Я всегда за тобой, ты ведь знаешь, но и я хочу домой. Я пропустил мамин юбилей, рождение племянника. Или племянницы… Чёрт, я даже и не знаю, кого именно.

Он резко замолчал, будто разом кончились силы, и опустил голову.

Молчание затягивалось, и Стив не решался его нарушить. Он вспомнил, как только утром желал, чтобы появилась любая возможность вернуться к Тони, как хотел всё исправить и снова завоевать его доверие, как понял, что Тони стоил всего. Но он не мог решить, стоил ли Тони безопасности Баки. Это слишком сложное решение, ведь они оба дороги одинаково, оба занимают важное место в сердце.

И всё же Сэм правильно сказал. Команда ему доверилась, пошла на край света и оказалась за бортом нормальной жизни. Стив им должен, даже если они и друзья. И сейчас ему преподнесли такой шанс на блюдце с голубой каёмочкой. Отнекиваться и стоять на своём просто предательство.

— Ты прав, — выдохнул Стив. — Я… прости, это было очень эгоистично с моей стороны. Передай ребятам, что они могут собирать вещи. Мы едем домой.

— Ты уверен? — серьёзно переспросил Сэм. — Я не пытаюсь тебя отговорить, но не хочу, чтобы это решение основывалось лишь на чувстве вины. И ты не эгоист. Будь ты эгоистом, то согласился бы сразу же.

— Уверен, — твёрдо ответил Стив.

Меньше чем через две недели они уже стояли в закрытом аэропорту Нью-Йорка. Их встречал конвой, который сопроводил до базы, а после началась нескончаемая череда досмотров, допросов, показаний и очных ставок. Всё это напоминало какое-то глупое телешоу, но Стив терпел и смиренно проходил через эти пытки, постоянно твердя себе, что всё происходящее правильно. Сомнения терзали непрерывно, по несколько раз на дню он успевал передумать, а потом снова передумать. Он хотел к Тони, ни на секунду не прекращал, и всё же страх за Баки не отпускал. Ему давали гарантии, обещали приставить лучшую охрану и обеспечить совершенную из имевшейся защиту, но здесь, в центре кипящей жизни, где так много желающих заполучить идеального убийцу в свои нечистые руки, Стив не мог оставаться спокойным, как это было в Ваканде.

Их и правда судили, но не приговорили к общественным работам, а назначили испытательный срок, добавив, что, если они его не пройдут, Рафт станет домом на долгое время. Клинт отшутился после слушания, мол, хорошо хоть оранжевую робу не выдали, но получилось так себе.

А после жизнь вернулась в прежнее русло. Почти. Как и прежде начались миссии, совещания, задания, тренировки. Не хватало только Тони. Стив узнал, что тот отошёл от дел, полностью сложив с себя полномочия Железного Человека. Он даже предоставил официальный запрос на исключение себя из списка лиц так называемых супергероев, написал заявление об увольнении и позволил членам ООН, занимающимся вопросами Соглашения, изъять все его Mark-и, которые перед этим были заблокированы и теперь представляли лишь груду металла. Теперь Тони Старк был только Тони Старком, миллиардером, гением, главой СтаркИндастриз, филантропом — кем угодно, но не Железным Человеком.

Это повергло в шок. Сначала Стив даже не поверил. Он ведь знал, как много это значило для Тони, знал, что для него это не просто броня, а второе «я», если даже не первое. И было больно понимать, что вина за такое решение на нём, Стиве. Понимать, что Тони старательно рвёт все нити, что их связывали, и пытается избавиться от любой мелочи, что могла бы напомнить о прошлом.

Как только Стив понял, что ему не врут, то сразу же попытался связаться с Тони всеми возможными способами. Звонил на все известные ему номера, искал встречи у порога Башни, названивал на видеоглазок, но снова и снова натыкался на ПЯТНИЦУ, которая ровным и безэмоциональным голосом сообщала одну и ту же фразу: «Мистер Старк занят и не может ответить».

Но Стив не терял надежды и продолжал опять и опять. Каждый день он начинал со звонка и заканчивал им же, а если выдавалось свободное время, то мчался к Башне, ожидая, что вот-вот выйдет Тони. Он верил, что однажды они поговорят, и тогда всё начнёт налаживаться. Но Тони продолжал игнорировать его, словно Стива и не существовало. И это… убивало. Не надежду, а его самого. И заставляло вину расти с каждой минутой. В какой-то момент Стив поймал себя на мысли, что готов на всё, всё что угодно, лишь бы Тони просто взглянул на него.

И это вылилось бы в нечто ужасающее, если бы не другая шокирующая новость, которую сообщил Росс на очередном собрании.

Гидра вернулась.

***

Тони подключил последний датчик к подопытному, который находился в бессознательном состоянии под воздействием препаратов, и вышел из камеры, разминая на ходу уставшие мышцы. Последнюю неделю он почти не спал, держась исключительно на кофе и энтузиазме.

Исследования и тестирование Экстремиса 2.0 прошло удачно, и оставалось лишь уговорить Роуди принять предложение ввести ему вирус. Это довольно непросто, понимал Тони, потому что надо будет сделать всё так, чтобы не вызвать никаких подозрений. Хотя наброски плана уже имелись. Тони собирался сознаться, что выкрал формулу, взломав базу данных той лаборатории, где сам получил вирус. Роуди будет осуждать, конечно, но так, по крайней мере, не придётся говорить, что Тони не просто украл Экстремис, но ещё кое-что изменил в нём и провёл тесты на живых людях, которым до этого ломал позвоночник. О таком лучше умалчивать.

Они должны были встретиться завтра после обеда, и потому Тони собирался домой, чтобы привести себя в порядок и отдохнуть, перед этим решив наведаться к Аарону.

Весь месяц, что Тони считался полноправным членом Гидры, он подыгрывал ему и давал всячески понять, что чувства более чем взаимны, что он ни в коем разе не отвергает их и что у них есть будущее. Дальше ненавязчивых касаний, переглядок, недомолвок и прозрачных намёков дело не дошло, за этим Тони тщательно следил и держал дистанцию, не пересекая черту. И дело было не только в отвращении к подобной ситуации.

Сколько бы времени ни прошло и как бы Тони ни пытался себя заставить, любовь к Стиву не исчезла. Поначалу он пытался это отрицать, но теперь понял, что глупо обманывать себя. Чувства не стали слабее, возможно, даже сильнее разгорелись, только к ним примешалась сильнейшая обида. А ещё они трансформировались в нечто… Тони хотел, чтобы Стив целиком и полностью принадлежал ему, желал быть рядом, был готов на всё, лишь бы урвать его внимания.

Он знал, что Стив вернулся — об этом трубили все СМИ и обсуждали во всех ток-шоу мира, но не торопился встречаться. Пока рано. Надо его окончательно сломать, довести до края, придавив к земле виной и отчаянием. И тогда Стив переродится, став тем Стивом, который и нужен Тони.

Разговор с Аароном оказался недолгим: тот улетал куда-то в Европу проверить работу одной из баз. Но Тони взял с него обещание встретиться по возвращении, дав тонкий намёк на то, что его будет ожидать сюрприз. Эти слова подействовали как и ожидалось: Аарон буквально излучал самодовольство, от чего Тони почти вывернуло наизнанку. Но домой он уезжал в прекрасном настроении.

Всё замечательно.

Внутри что-то кипело от предвкушения, а ещё радости, что уже завтра Роуди, возможно, встанет на ноги. И потому заснул он с трудом.

 

— Тони, ты с ума сошёл?! — буквально прокричал Роуди, когда услышал о том, что Тони украл Экстремис. — Ты… ты… Это же… Боже, Тони.

— Знаю, что это ужасно, — спокойно ответил он, вполне ожидая такой реакции. — Но как иначе? Они бы в жизни не поделились формулой. Формулой, которая тебе поможет, излечит и вернёт способность ходить. Ты же мой лучший друг. Ради тебя я и не такое сделаю, — Тони положил ладонь Роуди на плечо. — Это безопасно, обещаю. Не думай о том, чего мне это стоило и может стоить, подумай о себе. Я же тебя знаю. Ты скучаешь по полётам, по небу, по адреналину. Для тебя сидеть без дела — это пытка. Соглашайся…

— Я не… — тихо пробормотал Роуди после долгого молчания. — Это ведь неправильно, Тони. Так нельзя. Я не знаю…

— Неправильно провести всю жизнь в инвалидном кресле, утконос, и ходить лишь с помощью протезов. Ты ведь уже подыхаешь, я же вижу. Не хочу на это смотреть. Хочу моего Джеймса Роудса.

Роуди прикрыл глаза и потёр лицо. Тони представлял, как бешено крутятся шестерёнки в его голове, и ждал ответа.

— Это безопасно?

— Абсолютно. Это та же версия, что вводили мне. Как видишь, я жив и здоров. — Он врал, нагло и дерзко, ведь версия 2.0 не давала возможностей, которые делали мозг наполовину компьютером. Но знать Роуди это не обязательно.

— Ладно, — выдохнул тот. — Но учти: если со мной случится какая-то хрень, я… Я ещё не придумал, но ты получишь по полной.

— Боюсь-боюсь.

Тони ввёл вирус через полчаса, после чего Роуди впал в состояние, близкое к коматозному, как и все подопытные. И потому Тони не волновался. Пока не прошло почти восемь часов вместо положенных шести, а потом ещё час, но Роуди так и не приходил в себя.

Паника нарастала всё сильнее и сильнее. Тони смотрел на часы каждые пять минут, ожидая что вот-вот мониторы покажут, что сердцебиение ускорилось.

Он ведь всё проверил несколько раз, отмерил точную дозу и действовал чётко по схеме. И не мог ошибиться. А если и мог, то ПЯТНИЦА заметила бы и вовремя остановила.

Что могло пойти не так?

— Босс? — За плечом возникла проекция ПЯТНИЦЫ.

— Проверь видеозаписи ещё раз. Вдруг я всё-таки ошибся, — глухим голосом приказал Тони. Ответом стала тишина, и он был ей рад. Никакие слова поддержки не помогут, только разозлят. Его успокоит лишь пробуждение Роуди.

Нервы сдавали. Тони понял это, потому что с трудом мог удержать кружку — рука дрожала. Он снова и снова прокручивал все действия, но не находил ошибки, как и ПЯТНИЦА.

Вдруг он убил Роуди? Не учёл какие-то показатели? Вдруг он?..

Кардиомонитор запищал, а после на экране почти все показатели резко подскочили, и на сердце тут же отлегло. ПЯТНИЦА сканировала общее состояние организма Роуди, сообщив, что он приходит в норму.

Через два часа Роуди проснулся окончательно, через пару минут поднялся и прошёлся по комнате.

 

Все последующие события казались Тони сном. Приятным и сладким. Он даже не до конца верил, что это происходит с ним на самом деле.

Встреча с Аароном в довольно приятной обстановке закончилась тем, что он, услышав историю Тони об Экстремисе, о чудесном исцелении Роуди, и просмотрев записи тестирования вируса, тоже захотел стать лучше. И Тони, обещавший приятный сюрприз, согласился ему помочь. Только вот не знал Аарон, что в кровь его попадает Экстремис 1.0.

Как не знали и члены Верховного совета, с которыми Тони встретился по одному тем же днём. Добиться этих встреч стоило огромного труда. Пришлось врать, юлить, подлизываться. Именно ради того, чтобы ему верили, Тони в своё время начал всю эту бумажную волокиту с ООН и отдал все Mark-и. Было ужасно жаль, ведь это не просто костюмы, а его творения, его дети. Но жертвы неизбежны. К тому же новая броня — подарок Гидры, которую Тони назвал Bleeding Edge, оказалась идеальной.

Процесс внедрения нано-машин в кости до сих пор снился в кошмарах. Такой боли, которая застилает глаза и заставляет желать лишь одного — смерти, он не испытывал ещё никогда. Афганистан и дыра в груди на её фоне были ерундой — маленьким порезом, не больше.

И всё же, несмотря на превосходство Bleeding Edge, Тони скучал по своим малышам, с которыми прошёл огонь и воду.

Возвращение реактора тоже далось нелегко, и Тони успокаивал себя лишь тем, что оно того стоит. Все мучения окупятся сполна. Уже начинают окупаться.

 

Соблазнить Экстремисом женщин оказалось легче лёгкого. Они обе, и Мэдисон Коулман, которая в реальной жизни занимала пост министр транспорта США, и Патрисия Эндрюс, член парламента Австралии, уже не были молоды. Возраст и двойная жизнь давали о себе знать: седина, тщательно скрываемая краской, морщины, которые даже пластическая хирургия не спрячет, лишний вес, дряблая кожа… Это скрывать всё сложнее и сложнее с каждым годом, а выглядеть хорошо хочется всегда. Да и мужское внимание привлекают молодые и свежо выглядящие женщины, а не те, чей расцвет уже прошёл.

С мужчинами пришлось повозиться, долго искать пути подхода и точки давления.

Луис Бенту де Каминья, судья Федерального верховного суда Бразилии, сдался быстрее всех. Его слабое сердце и повышенное давление сыграли на руку.

Убэйд Мади, член палаты парламента Египта, был вполне здоров, но, как узнал Тони, падок до внимания молоденьких девушек. Его довольно солидный возраст не позволял ночи напролёт и без перерыва проводить в постели за плотскими утехами. Два раза за ночь было его максимумом, и потому, стоило лишь Тони намекнуть, что с вирусом в крови таких проблем не будет, тот согласился. 

А вот сломать Олафа Теркильсена, того, кто и впрямь, как думал Тони, был лидером Гидры, стало задачей почти непосильной. Почти. Бургомистр небольшого городка Хельсингёр в Дании был суров и твёрд. Но и у него нашлось слабое место: любовь к власти. Ему уже было немало лет, и на пятки то и дело наступали и Луис, и Убэйд, которые хотели занять его место. А Экстремис продлил бы жизнь на долгие годы, давая возможность править миром ещё не один десяток лет.

Покончив с советом, Тони выдохнул и стал готовиться к следующему дню, который обещал запомниться как величайший провал в истории Гидры.

Он вошёл в переговорный зал, где всё началось, победителем. Он знал, что всё получится, чувствовал это нутром.

Внутри уже все были в сборе. И Аарон тоже. Тони бросил взгляд на часы, прикидывая, что на речь у него осталось около десяти минут.

— Добрый день, дамы и господа. Благодарю, что вы приняли моё приглашение и пришли, — учтиво начал Тони. 

Он глубоко вздохнул и начал рассказывать, как сильно и долго ненавидел отца за то, что тот по пьяни убил маму. Не приходил к нему на могилу ни разу за все двадцать с лишним лет, не вспоминал добрым словом и злился при любом упоминании его имени. Собравшиеся обменивались рассеянными взглядами, не понимая, что происходит. Но Тони всё продолжал и дошёл до момента, когда он узнал, что отец не был виновен, что его родителей хладнокровно убили и, вот же неожиданность, это была Гидра.

Люди в зале, кажется, начали понимать, куда клонит Тони и пытались предпринять что-то, но тут, как по расписанию, Аарон завалился на пол. Тони не первый раз видел, как это происходит, но сейчас наслаждался зрелищем.

Аарон хватался за горло, издавал хриплые звуки, пытаясь сделать вдох. Его белки покраснели от полопавшихся капилляров, стали почти целиком красными. Из ушей, носа и глаз пошла густая ярко-красная кровь, причудливыми линиями расчерчивая лицо. Кожа начала покрываться нарывами, будто растворяясь от кислоты, кусками слезала с мышц и висела клочьями, как грязные лохмотья.

Крики, сорванные, булькающие от крови в глотке, наполняли помещение, отталкивались от стен, создавая какофонию звуков.

Тони поймал предсмертный взгляд Аарона, молящий о помощи, но лишь улыбнулся и посмотрел на членов совета.

— Это произойдёт и с вами. С кем-то чуть раньше, с кем-то чуть позже, но к концу дня вы умрёте в муках. И ничто, и никто вам не поможет, кроме одного, — он сделал паузу и подождал, пока все они осознают услышанное и увиденное и начнут смотреть на него осмысленно. — Вы признаете меня лидером Гидры.

Повисла тишина. Понимание, что их провели, гнев, ярость и при этом невозможность что-то предпринять, читались во взглядах, направленных на Тони. Но он наслаждался. Его ненавидят и боятся. Именно этого он добивался столько времени.

— Я так понимаю, молчание — знак согласия? В таком случае зовите меня Господин Старк.


	5. Достижение первенства

Тони смотрел на то, как люди, ещё недавно стоявшие во главе Гидры, преклоняли перед ним колени наравне со всеми агентами, отдав тем самым ему полную и абсолютную власть. И это было… определённо лучше самого яркого оргазма в его жизни. А их было не мало. Даже состояние после приёма экстази не могло сравниться с ощущениями в то мгновение.

Он наконец-то добился того, о чём мечтал и к чему шёл последнее время — Гидра перед ним на коленях, побеждённая и опозоренная. Он отомстил за смерть родителей. Он отомстил за своё унижение. Он победил. Ещё не всех врагов, разумеется. Самый главный — впереди. Но самый сильный сломлен и растоптан.

И осознавать это — прекрасно. Настолько, что Тони едва мог дышать в полной мере. От каждого глубоко вдоха кружилась голова, а в кончиках пальцев покалывало. Как будто он с мороза зашёл в тёплое помещение. Как будто алкоголь начал действовать. И Тони упивался этим ощущением, стараясь впитать его в себя, чтобы потом ещё долго вспоминать и наслаждаться снова и снова.

Он изо всех сил пытался сдержать хищную удовлетворённую улыбку, но его глаза горели диким огнём, и это Тони контролировать не мог. Да и не хотел. Он заслужил право быть гордым собой.

Члены совета, окружённые охраной, смотрели на него с нескрываемой ненавистью, как только Тони объявил, что они отныне изгнаны, что они не достойны быть здесь за свои низменные жалкие желания и прихоти, которые и привели к их падению. Угрозы и обещания расправы слетали с их губ вместе с оскорблениями, но Тони знал, что им грош цена. Они не посмеют и шага сделать против него. Слишком велик страх разоблачения их истинной натуры и, конечно же, смерти. Они могли попытаться провернуть что-то напоследок, как крысы, которые пакостят перед бегством, но Экстремис позволял Тони практически читать их мысли. Поэтому любой, даже крошечный намёк на планируемую месть и тем более на её реализацию приведёт к тому, что в местных газетах появится статья об ужасной и неожиданной смерти. Потому что та версия Экстремиса, что была введена им, после доработки предполагала не только временный эффект, но и «дистанционный запуск» того, что случилось с Аароном.

Все козыри были в руках Тони.

После того как агенты увели совет из зала, он снова обвёл взглядом всех собравшихся, застывших перед ним и ожидающих приказов. Его приказов. Такая власть пьянила, но Тони знал, что поддаваться ей нельзя. Чуть-чуть можно, совсем немного, чтобы в полной мере прочувствовать победу, но с головой погружаться в ощущение всесильности опасно. Это ослепляет, а ему сейчас необходимо быть начеку.

— Слишком долго мы были в тени, — начал Тони речь, наполняя голос жёсткостью и сталью. — Слишком долго прятались и зализывали раны, как жалкая побитая собака. О нас забыли, считая незначительной угрозой. Пришла пора напомнить миру, в чьих руках реальная власть! Пришла пора выйти из подполья и наполнить сердца людей страхом и трепетом перед нашим именем! — Тони видел, как оживлялись лица агентов, как в них на смену трусливому презрению из-за пути, которым он встал во главе Гидры, приходил восторг, уважение. Не было секретом, что совет боялся переходить к активным действиям, боялся высунуть головы из песка. Тони не знал страха, он был полон уверенности, и это чувствовали все. — Пора вернуть былое величие! Хайль Гидра!

Люди после его слов как один поднялись и начали скандировать, подняв руки: «Хайль Гидра!»

Тони ощущал разносящееся по огромному помещению вместе с этими криками одобрение и готовность следовать за каждым шагом. Он почти кожей чувствовал, как вера в него и уверенность в том, что именно он приведёт Гидру к вершине мира, пропитывала сердца и разумы людей перед ним.

До этого момента Тони и не знал, насколько это приятно, когда в тебе не сомневаются ни мгновение.

И промелькнула мысль, что именно тут его место.

Как только всеобщее собрание закончилось, Тони приказал в его кабинет прийти тем, кого назначил своими заместителями. Три человека, работу которых он отметил ещё после вступления в Гидру, яркие, целеустремлённые, увлечённые своим делом и преданные ему. Возможно, не стоило выбирать их, никого вообще не стоило подпускать к себе, доверяться, ведь Тони вполне мог справиться и сам. И всё же на нём и так слишком многое держалось, он понимал, что нужно облегчить ношу, разделить её хотя бы отчасти. А гарантию давал всё тот же Экстремис — каждый из заместителей без толики сомнения протянул руку и закатал рукав, чтобы получить вирус, прекрасно зная, насколько это может быть опасно. И, наверное, именно подобная готовность идти за ним стала лучшим показателем преданности.

На собрании в узком кругу, куда был вхож и Зейлер, ставший ярым поклонником и союзником, Тони сообщил, что пора начать активные действия и подготовку к тому, чего извечно добивалась Гидра, — мировому господству. Никто не посмотрел на него с безумством и неверием. Во взглядах отражалась лишь поддержка. Словно каждый из них был уверен — если кто и сможет помочь добиться осуществления давней цели, то только Тони. И подобное обескураживало. В себе он нисколько не сомневался, не переживал, получится или нет, но понимать, что в нём не сомневаются другие, оказалось неожиданностью. Приятной.

 

Через неделю некоторые СМИ с ужасом и страхом сообщали, что участились случаи подрывов военных складов, причём с этих складов нередко сначала похищали редкое и опасное оружие, участились кражи в лабораториях и исследовательских центрах, на заводах по переработке нефти и обогащению радиоактивных элементов для атомных станций и ядерного оружия, начались похищения учёных и исследователей без требования выкупа.

Поначалу эти новости напоминали информационные вбросы, появлявшиеся в жёлтых газетёнках, которым верили разве что параноики, любители теорий заговора и прочие чокнутые на всю голову. Но время шло, новости не утихали, а только росли и росли, появлялись уже и в более крупных и уважаемых изданиях. И правительство, старательно и тщательно пытавшееся скрыть творящийся у них под носом беспредел, больше не могло держать всё в тайне.

Паника и сомнения захватывали разумы всё большего количества людей, кто-то оставался непреклонным и уверенным, что всё это чушь, зарождались споры. И теперь на вечерних ток-шоу обсуждали не новый роман какой-нибудь звезды мировой величины, не коррупционный скандал, в котором оказался замешан крупный политик и чиновник, и даже не недавнюю Гражданскую войну, Соглашение и возвращение Капитана Америка. Люди словесно сражались и пытались доказать, что или всё написанное — правда, или — абсолютная ложь.

Разумеется, пронырливые и дотошные журналисты проводили расследования и докапывались до правды. Да — пропала группа немецких учёных, занимавшихся созданием жидкого «умного» металла на основе эндосимбиотической технологии. Да — со строящейся при помощи российских учёных АЭС в Индии украли ТВЭЛы. Да — с засекреченной американской военно-исследовательской базы украли наработки и прототипы MAHEM, а также HELLADS, после чего на базе произошёл пожар. Да — в мире творилась чертовщина. Но вот только сложить все детали вместе и получить реальную картину никто не догадался.

Хотя полагаться на последнее было бы чересчур самоуверенно, а Тони таких ошибок не совершал. Он допускал мысль, что таким подозрениям просто не дают прохода в массы, в то время как Щ.И.Т. наверняка уже всё понял.

Что ж, это Тони не пугало. Даже если Щ.И.Т. начнёт пытаться что-то сделать, как-то предотвратить дальнейший разгул Гидры, он просто не сможет. Столько лет проварившись в мире бюрократии и политики, Тони знал, что настолько дикую мысль политиканы, привыкшие к хорошей жизни, не посчитают правдой. Даже увидев неоспоримые факты. И пока до их обрюзгших и заплывших жирком мозгов дойдёт, как всё плохо, будет уже поздно.

Его уверенность передавалась и другим.

Как только паника начала подниматься в СМИ, в глазах многих агентов и даже своих заместителей Тони замечал сомнения. Не в том, что они делают, а в том, как именно — слишком открыто. Но Тони был непоколебим и спокоен, как скала, и капли нерешительности или страха в нём не сидело, только твёрдость.

В его руках поводья, и он умеет ими управляться.

Ресурсы и оснащение Гидры росли, улучшались стараниями научного отдела. Зейлер словно возродился, открыв в себе второе дыхание, ведомый правильной рукой. А когда Тони предложил создать армию наподобие железного легиона, то и вовсе расцвёл. Он смотрел на Тони как на Бога, сошедшего на грешную землю, внимал каждому его слову и был готов принести себя в жертву ради служения ему.

Тони такой порыв ценил в полной мере. И они вместе приступили к работе.

В отличие от железного легиона армия оснащалась куда более грозно и воинственно, потому что и задачи перед ней лежали другие. Не защита мирных граждан и обеспечение их безопасности, а нападение и атака. Усиленная огневая мощь, более высокая подвижность, способность самовосстанавливаться, заимствованная у Bleeding Edge, и, что важнее, постоянное совершенствование. Система, вшитая в каждого робота армии, образовывала единую сеть, из которой новые знания и навыки загружались моментально в каждого робота. Чему обучился один, через секунду обучались все. Кроме того, каждый робот анализировал противника и прогнозировал его дальнейшие действия, строя на основе этого прогноза свою тактику ведения боя.

Это позволяло армии быть готовой ко всему.

Но Тони понимал, что первое же появление железной армии кинет на него тень подозрений в помощи Гидре. Пока никто за пределами Гидры не знал о кадровых перестановках и уж тем более не догадывался, что Тони стоит за ними. И он хотел, чтобы все пока так и оставались в неведении.

Потому приказал похитить его Mark-и. И не только для отвода глаз. Тони хотел своих малышей назад.

На следующий день он уже смотрел на них и не мог налюбоваться. Словно встретился с детьми после того, как они вернулись из летнего лагеря. Внимательно высматривал, не обидел ли их кто, не поцарапал, не ударил, оставив вместо синяков ужасные вмятины. За причинение боли своим мальчикам он бы заставил их обидчиков дорого заплатить. Но все были целы, только запылились немного, отчего блестящий металл поблёк. Будто обиделись.

Хотелось бы вернуть их в Башню, под родную крышу, но опасно. Пришлось, скрепя сердце, оставить малышей на базе ждать своего часа.

Два дня после возвращения Mark-ов Тони ожидал, когда же ему сообщат о похищении, но из Щ.И.Т.а не пришло ни весточки. А уж о том, что информация просочится в СМИ, и думать не приходилось. Что ж, подобного он, конечно, ожидал: в свете событий подливать масла в разгорающийся огонь паники никто не захочет, но тот факт, что даже от него это скрывали, разозлил.

Как они смели молчать?

Но приходить с претензиями к Россу стало бы верхом глупости, а глупым Тони никогда не был. И потому поступил хитро.

И уже на следующее утро Штаты взорвались от новости, что, если верить анонимному источнику, Гидра причастна к похищению со склада ООН всех костюмов Железного Человека, что случилось это ещё два дня назад, что это не первое преступление Гидры, но никто и словом не обмолвился. Правительство, полиция, армия — все знают, но молчат. А в обед Тони рвал и метал в кабинете представителя ООН по вопросам Соглашения от США, обещая засудить и растоптать всех.

Мир затопила истерия. Люди и представить боялись, как именно может использовать Гидра костюмы, журналисты просили о пресс-конференции, надеясь услышать заверения от Тони Старка, что подобного не случится, что его технологии никто не сможет взломать. Но Тони обещать такого не мог, даже если бы и хотел. Он прекрасно помнил, как кучка террористов смогла восстановить из обломков его первый костюм, а уж тут…

Начались протесты с требованиями что-то предпринять, митинги у здания ООН, граждане собирались толпами и шли по улицам с плакатами. И теперь нельзя было отрицать, как далеко всё зашло.

Мстителям дали «зелёный свет», тем самым признав, что слухи вовсе не слухи.

Тони ликовал.

Только ликование его не длилось долго. Одно имя и раньше было способно лишить его самоконтроля и спокойствия в считанные секунды, а теперь, стоило только услышать от ПЯТНИЦЫ, что капитан Роджерс настаивает на встрече, его восторг испарился мгновенно, сменяясь… это не было злостью или раздражённостью, скорее, растерянностью.

Подсознательно он радовался тому, что Стив упрямо и упорно пытался связаться, искал встречи, приносил извинения в десятый-сотый-тысячный раз. И не только из-за того, что подобное распинание тешило самолюбие, не только потому, что Тони его заслуживал. Стиву он нужен — вот что скрывалось за раскаянием и настойчивыми звонками.

А ведь Тони и правда боялся, что Стив своим бегством перечеркнул всё между ними, забыл и выкинул его из жизни.

И сейчас он хотел встретиться, снова заглянуть в голубые глаза и увидеть в них подтверждение мыслям, но не мог решиться. Было ещё рано, рано! Стив не дошёл до края, убеждал себя Тони, но поймал себя на том, что прячет за этим страх. Не того, что забудет про всё случившееся и откажется от планов из-за одного его взгляда, и даже не того, что Стив его раскусит, а просто… Он и сам не понимал, чего боялся.

Встретиться лицом к лицу после этого долгого и ужасного времени. Дышать одним воздухом на двоих. Ощущать присутствие кожей. Дрожь в пальцах от желания коснуться. Покалывание в губах, словно после поцелуя. Жар на щеках от бешеного бега крови. Гулкий стук сердца в ушах. Слышать чужой голос, снившийся ночами. Улавливать запах знакомого тела, совсем не изменившийся и разливающийся по лёгким, как патока. Мурашки по коже. Вибрация где-то за рёбрами, от которой щекотно. Туман перед глазами, который отсекает всё лишнее, оставляя лишь лицо напротив. Сила, которая словно за хребет тянет вперёд, к нему. Ближе, ещё ближе, тесно-тесно, чтобы ни миллиметра между, клетка к клетке, вплавиться, раствориться, утонуть, стать одним целым…

Тони тряхнул головой и сделал глубокий вдох, сжимая кулаки.

Стив ему нужен. Наивно было думать, даже допускать мысль, что он без него сможет. Только не теперь, не после того, как Стив пробрался в самое нутро.

Как только сердце перестало оглушительно биться, он отправил Стиву сообщение с местом и временем встречи, на которое почти моментально пришёл ответ с согласием.

 

Кафе, которое выбрал Тони, было обычным, даже заурядным. Тихое и уютное местечко, где подавали неплохой кофе и довольно вкусные эклеры, а ещё блины с шоколадной пастой.

В 14:30 он припарковался на другой от кафе стороне улицы и огляделся. За столиком у окна уже сидел Стив, даже отсюда было видно, как он нервничал, неровно постукивая пальцами и постоянно ёрзая на мягком кресле, обитом плотной тканью. Переходя дорогу, Тони разглядел на столе вазочку с цветами, наверняка искусственными, два экземпляра меню и солонку с перечницей.

Остановившись у входа, он застыл, не решаясь зайти. Это не было трусостью, скорее, нерешительностью, преодолеть которую стало внезапно неимоверно сложно.

Колокольчик над головой оглушительно звякнул, и от неожиданности Тони чуть не подпрыгнул, но сумел удержать натянутые нервы. Боковым зрением, ещё не успев повернуться к Стиву, он заметил, как тот встал, даже подскочил.

Что ж, назад уже не повернуть, и Тони твёрдым шагом направился к нему.

— Тони… — едва слышно выдохнул Стив, и этот голос… Что-то за рёбрами ёкнуло, что-то едва похожее на сердце, потому что оно так не может. Огромных усилий стоило не дёрнуться, не сорваться и не отвести взгляда от глаз, в которых было столько всего. Тони и забыл, как много всегда умещалось в его глазах. Бескрайний океан. Бесконечное небо.

— Здравствуй, Стив, — как мог холодно поприветствовал Тони. Нельзя показывать, как много ещё он значит, как сильно тревожит и заставляет испытывать калейдоскоп эмоций. Он сел и, не смотря больше на Стива, взял меню, и без того зная, что закажет чёрный кофе, лишь бы хоть на короткое время укрыться за картонкой от пронзающего взгляда.

— Здравствуй… Спасибо, что согласился встретиться. — Стив тоже опустился. — Я рад, что… что ты пришёл, рад тебя видеть.

Тони прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, ненароком уловив тонкие нотки парфюма Стива. Кажется, точно такой же он подарил, когда ещё всё не покатилось к чертям. От мысли, что Стив хранил именно тот флакончик всё это время, прошибло насквозь, а в животе что-то затрепетало, жаром разливаясь по мышцам. До конца не осознавая действия, поддаваясь потаённым желаниям, Тони придвинулся чуть ближе к столу, чтобы ещё раз вдохнуть, уже глубже. На секундочку позволить себе окунуться в этот аромат, в котором теперь угадывался и запах Стива, его кожи, волос, его тела, до сих пор такого желанного и манящего.

Нет, надо взять себя в руки.

— Ну, ты был очень настойчив. — Тони деловито отложил меню в сторону и поднял взгляд, только сейчас замечая, как загорел Стив, как посветлели от жаркого палящего солнца его волосы и, кажется, появились морщинки в уголках глаз. Надо же… — Даже ПЯТНИЦА утомилась.

— П-прости, — виновато улыбнулся Стив. — Я просто… хотел…

Тони с непроницаемым выражением смотрел на него, отчего-то чувствуя, что тот, скорее всего, начнёт извиняться и просить прощения за… за всё. И слушать идиотские и жалкие оправдания не испытывал ни малейшего желания. Как только он вернулся из Сибири, как только оправился после Экстремиса, даже ещё несколько дней тому назад Тони жаждал увидеть Стива на коленях перед собой, молящего о прощении, готового ноги целовать, лишь бы его просто выслушали. Но теперь не хотелось. Оказывается, такой Стив совсем не привлекателен. И Тони с ужасом представлял, как выдержит эту встречу. Как выдержит то, через что Стив должен будет пройти, согласно плану. Значит ли это, что он отступится? Нет. Но явно придётся запастись терпением и выдержкой.

— Ты меня позвал для чего-то конкретного? — прервал он на корню попытки Стива извиниться. — У меня катастрофически мало времени последние дни. Слишком многое требует внимания.

— Ох, да, конечно… — Глаза Стива потухли, а он сам поник и сгорбился, опустив взгляд и грустно улыбнувшись. На короткое мгновение Тони ощутил укол совести, но тут же себя одёрнул. — Я хотел бы… Ты знаешь, что Гидра стоит за похищением твоих костюмов. Мы надеемся… Я надеюсь, что ты смог бы помочь найти их, чтобы не дать им использовать костюмы в своих целях. Ну и местоположение базы, где они сейчас находятся, смогло бы дать какие-то зацепки. Что Гидра замышляет, чего пытается достичь. Думаю, ты заметил, как в мире не спокойно. Мы полагаем, что всё, по крайней мере большая часть этого — дело рук Гидры.

Что-то нехорошее вспыхнуло в груди. Обида? За то, что Стив даже не спросил, как Тони себя чувствует, как он вообще живёт и жил всё это время, всё ли у него хорошо. Не обмолвился и словом, как сам провёл эти месяцы, скучал или нет. Пусть слушать глупые оправдания не хотелось, как и просьбы о прощении, но вот хотя бы услышать, что Стив сожалеет, что хочет всё наладить, да какую угодно чушь… Всего этого Тони ждал. А вместо этого получил, как и всегда, просьбы о помощи. Словно большего от него и не требовалось.

Тони криво, с какой-то затаённой яростью улыбнулся и постучал пальцами по столешнице.

— Разумеется, я знаю, что мои костюмы украли. Из-под носа ООН и Щ.И.Т.а, которым я доверил фактически самое ценное. Точнее, я узнал об этом после того, как эта информация стала достоянием общественности. — Он хищно сощурился и испытующе смотрел на Стива. — Мне даже не удосужились лично сообщить об этом. А теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я помогал? Ты серьёзно, Роджерс? И, кстати. — Он резко поднялся из-за стола и оперся на ладони, нависая над Стивом. — Даже если бы мне сообщили вовремя, я не согласился бы работать с тобой и _твоей_ командой. Пусть уж лучше Гидра балуется с моими игрушками, чем я снова доверюсь тебе. Ножей в моей спине предостаточно, больше не хочется. — Последние слова он почти прошипел, выплёскивая всю злость, что копилась месяцами. После чего выпрямился и, развернувшись, направился к выходу.

Возможно, он перегнул палку, не стоило быть настолько грубым и жестоким, но сдержать эмоции, которые Тони и так долго глушил в себе, не получилось. Рядом со Стивом это редко удавалось. И, может быть, это сыграло на руку, потому что…

Да, нужно довести Стива до отчаяния, до края, прежде чем он сможет переродиться. Нужно сломать его и растоптать. А потом… потом Стив будет ползать на коленях.

 

Тони шёл по коридору в сторону ангара, мимоходом бросив взгляд на часы. По его подсчётам максимум через час он должен закончить с подготовкой к, возможно, самому знаменательному дню в истории не только Гидры, но и всего мира, после чего можно будет и расслабиться в компании бокала бурбона под успокаивающую музыку. События последних нескольких дней напоминали карусель, и теперь требовалось отдохнуть, отпустить напряжение, которое грузом лежало на плечах, и вступить в новую жизнь свободным и полным сил.

В ангаре под чётким командованием Зейлера агенты заканчивали погрузку последней партии контейнеров с роботами в вертолёты и джеты. Тони всю дорогу до базы следил, как происходила отправка оборудования, и контролировал, чтобы не был повержден ни один образец. Каждый робот, пусть и был совершенен, и мог восстановиться, имел огромную ценность. И Тони лично обещал смерть в ужасных муках тому, по чьей вине их армия лишится хоть одного бойца.

Отправка прошла без происшествий, что не могло не радовать. Большая часть груза уже была доставлена до пунктов назначения, где агенты должны закончить последние приготовления.

Тони направлялся к Зейлеру ещё раз убедиться, что всё идёт согласно плану. В этом не было особой нужды, но всё же ему было нужно некое физическое, осязаемое подтверждение. К тому же Зейлеру Тони доверял почти как себе, зная, как тот с маниакальным рвением разделяет его взгляды и поддерживает в любых начинаниях. Поначалу это даже немного… пугало, пожалуй. Но потом он привык, поняв, что это не слепое восхищение, а, скорее, проявление натуры Зейлера. Тот и правда был безумным учёным, который погружался в работу с головой, порой едва осознавая реальный мир. Для него всё вокруг было огромной лабораторией.

Зейлер, заметив направляющегося к нему Тони, отдал кое-какие указания и пошёл навстречу. На экране его планшета непрерывно появлялись окна оповещений и сообщений с отчётами.

— Господин Старк, — поприветствовал он, чуть склоняя голову.

— Вижу, вы почти закончили с отправкой, — сразу перешёл к делу Тони. В другое время он бы себе не позволил такого, начал издалека, с формального приветствия и всего того, чего требовали правила этикета. Всё же, несмотря на высокое положение, он не позволял себе обращаться с подчинёнными свысока. Этого не было в СИ, не было и в Гидре. Тони всегда помнил правило: если подчинённые ощущали, что их ценят и уважают, то и работали ответственно. Всё просто. Но именно сейчас он устал, просто невыносимо, и хотел закончить как можно скорее. — Что с координационными группами?

— Последний инструктаж проведён. Группа Омега также готова, — не переставая кивать, ответил Зейлер, выглядевший привычно поглощённым работой. — Завтра всё должно пройти по плану.

— Ну, это мы узнаем только завтра, — улыбнулся Тони, радуясь, что не он один безоговорочно верит в успех. — Что с проектом Отражение?

— Все наработки и данные я разделил по группам и отправил на ваш сервер, — с энтузиазмом отозвался Зейлер. В его глазах загорелся тот самый огонёк, который обычно появлялся при рождении сумасшедших, но гениальных идей. — Надеюсь, вы не против, что я внёс туда свои кое-какие соображения.

— Я всегда уважал ваше мнение, к тому же вы меня ещё ни разу не подводили. Можете отдохнуть. — Тони усмехнулся и похлопал Зейлера по плечу. — Сегодня вы проделали огромную работу, я это ценю.

— Ох, спасибо. Услышать такое от вас — лучшая похвала, — склонил голову Зейлер. На его щеках расползался румянец смущения.

— Что ж, не буду вас задерживать. — Тони, не желая совсем смутить Зейлера, развернулся и пошёл к выходу, через плечо бросив: — Наберитесь сил перед завтрашним днём.

Тони подумал, что отдохнуть сегодня вряд ли получится. Работа над проектом Отражение только началась, но он должен стать стратегически важным и основным пунктом в борьбе с Мстителями, без которого скорая победа оказалась бы под вопросом. Не то чтобы Тони так сомневался в своих силах и силах Гидры, но ему просто не хотелось нести потери, если есть способ их избежать.

А отдых… Для этого ещё будет время.

Утром следующего дня, без пяти девять, выспавшийся и посвежевший Тони сидел с чашкой кофе в гостиной, включив телевизор и ожидая начала своего восхождения. Не было страха, только предвкушение. Он знал, что всё получится. Лично вчера по возвращении домой всё проверил и только после этого смог успокоиться и начать рассматривать файлы, что переслал Зейлер.

Он оценил его аккуратно проделанную и кропотливую работу, мысленно помечая повысить его или хотя бы наградить. Этот человек был незаменимым помощником, без которого Тони, наверное, не справился бы, по крайней мере с такой быстротой точно. И потому хотелось его как-то поблагодарить.

Зейлер обработал огромный объём данных, которые собирала ПЯТНИЦА со времён своего рождения, отфильтровал те, что содержали записи и анализ по тактике ведения боя каждого Мстителя, и разделил их на группы. Благодаря этому у Тони теперь было всё необходимое для создания идеального оружия против Мстителей. Он планировал создать роботов вроде тех, что составляли железную армию, только эти были бы подстроены под каждого отдельного Мстителя. Эдакие тёмные отражения, которые бы знали навыки и умения Мстителей даже лучше, чем сами оригиналы. Тёмные Мстители, вершина инженерной мысли и лучшее из всего вооружения Гидры.

Девятичасовые новости прервались ещё на заставке, экран пошёл рябью.

Тони вскинулся, едва не уронив чашку, и подался вперёд.

На чёрном фоне появилась заставка Гидры, а после механический голос заговорил:

— Жители Земли! С этого момента вы и правительство ваших стран стоите перед выбором: признать абсолютную власть Гидры или быть уничтоженными. Эра Гидры уже началась, сопротивление не принесёт никаких результатов, кроме бессмысленных потерь. Сила на нашей стороне. Спутники, коды к ядерному оружию, стратегически важные объекты: космодромы, промышленные предприятия, месторождения, НИИ, АЭС, ГЭС — захвачены. Сдавайтесь добровольно, и никто не пострадает. Вам даётся неделя для принятия решения. После мы перейдём в активному наступлению.

***

Сообщение, транслировавшееся одновременно по всему миру, всем каналам и радиочастотам, взорвало общественность. Казалось, что мир просто сошёл с ума. Началась паника, продуктовые магазины опустели, как и аптеки. На заправочных станциях не осталось ни капли бензина. И всё это за неполные сутки. Стычки и драки на улицах. Нападения на полицейские участки и оружейные магазины. Шествия и стихийные митинги с требованиями предпринять какие-то меры. Или согласиться с условиями и признать власть Гидры.

Стив ещё никогда так не боялся. Даже на войне.

Но пугала его не сама Гидра, а неизвестность. В данной ситуации невозможно было предугадать ничего. Ещё несколько месяцев назад Стив был уверен, что Гидра почти умерла, подыхала, побитая и истощённая. Несколько недель назад он узнал, что она жива и помирать не собирается. Вчера он стал свидетелем того, что Гидра возродилась, причём сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было.

Он не был дураком никогда и теперь понимал: чтобы осуществить подобное, Гидре были необходимы огромные ресурсы. И она откуда-то их нашла. Притом не постепенно, а спонтанно и очень быстро. Это заставляло задуматься: с чего такие резкие перемены?

Но на раздумья времени не было.

Как оказалось, каждое слово из того обращения — правда. Щ.И.Т. получал экстренные сообщения отовсюду. Все мировые ядерные державы лишились в одну секунду ядерного оружия: серверы оказались взломаны, коды переписаны, а доступ к шахтам невозможен. Они охранялись роботами вроде тех, что составляли железный легион, созданный Тони. Становилось понятно, для чего Гидра организовала похищение Mark-ов. Кроме того, крупные военные базы и всё вооружение, находящееся на них, также стали собственностью Гидры. Попытки отвоевать их проваливались почти сразу же: обычные пули, даже гранатомёты роботам не являлись помехой. Те собирались буквально из пыли меньше чем за минуту.

Помимо этого, большая часть источников электричества оказалась также в руках Гидры. Это позволило ей лишить питания все стратегически важные объекты и вывести их тем самым их строя. А как только они перешли на альтернативное питание, роботы Гидры произвели точечные обстрелы по генераторам.

Практически за час весь мир лишился способности защищаться. Захват спутников лишил ещё и возможности передавать информацию.

Это было… началом конца.

Стив был на войне и попадал в, казалось бы, безвыходные ситуации. Но то, что происходило сейчас… Как бороться в таким противником, если бороться нечем? Даже Щ.И.Т. лишился всего арсенала. Он просто был уничтожен, притом прицельно и очень точно. Каждый склад и убежище взорвались в один миг. Словно Гидра знала и предусмотрела всё.

Стив не исключал такую возможность. Помнил, как лично узнал о том, что долгие годы Гидра паразитировала на теле Щ.И.Т.а.

Но не важно, кто именно был двойным агентом и помогал Гидре в захвате мира. Важно другое: что делать? Впервые Стив не имел ответа на этот вопрос.

 

На экстренное собрание руководства Щ.И.Т.а ни один из Мстителей приглашён не был. Они остались на базе, которая на удивление не подверглась нападению. Возможно, кто-то в Гидре решил, что, лишив Щ.И.Т. большей части оружия, выведет её из строя. Но Стив об этом не думал. Он думал о Баки.

Ему опасно было оставаться здесь, на базе. И в США тоже. Чутьё подсказывало, что Гидра захочет вернуть себе Зимнего Солдата, а значит, нужно увезти Баки отсюда как можно дальше. На ум приходило лишь одно место. Вот только Стив не знал, согласится ли Т'Чалла помочь снова. В сложившихся условиях сокрытие Баки могло навлечь на Ваканду беду, а Стив не хотел подвергать опасности человека, который и так очень многое сделал. Но не спросить он не мог. И потому пытался связаться с Т'Чаллой.

Ушёл почти час, чтобы дозвониться до Ваканды: сеть была перегружена, даже защищённые каналы связи не выдерживали нагрузки, но Т'Чалла всё же ответил. И согласился помочь, правда, с один условием: Стив не попросит его ни сейчас, ни после присоединиться к борьбе с Гидрой. Он чётко разъяснил свою позицию: он не хочет мирового господства Гидры, но не покинет своей страны и не оставит свой народ без защиты. Стив такой выбор уважал и не мог не принять, так что обещал сдержать слово.

Тем же днём личный самолёт Его Высочества увёз Баки из США. И Стив плевать хотел, что в ООН были против.

Вечером стало известно решение руководства — уйти в подполье. Его одобрило и правительство Штатов, и ООН, полагая, что только таким способом можно будет дать отпор Гидре: исподтишка, разведав и узнав о слабых местах, нанести удар и покончить в этот раз уже навсегда.

Стив такой взгляд не то чтобы совсем не разделял, но и не поддерживал. Он в последнее время слишком долго был в тени и успел устать от этого, а теперь снова оказался в том же положении. Может, Наташа и Клинт привыкли к подобному, но вот Стив был человеком действия, особенно когда враг действовал настолько открыто и нагло. Сэм считал так же и настаивал на том, чтобы попытаться разобраться с Гидрой сейчас, пока ещё есть время. Неделя — срок короткий, но и за это время можно успеть нанести весомый ущерб и если не вывести Гидру из строя, то хотя бы ослабить. К тому же ресурсы пока ещё это позволяли.

Но Наташа опустила их с небес на землю. Если Гидра сумела захватить спутники, то она и сейчас их контролирует, как и наверняка всю внутреннюю сеть, которой пользовался Щ.И.Т. Это означало, что полноценная разведывательная деятельность невозможна. И как же в этом случае разыскать противника?

Но, возможно, Росс смог решить проблему и потому решил созвать ведущих агентов и Мстителей.

В переговорном зале уже все собрались, ждали лишь Росса, который появился буквально через минуту. И его слова испугали всех. Он сообщил, что после долгих и непростых переговоров лидеры ведущих и крупнейших стран приняли решение согласиться с предложением Гидры. Обосновано такое решение было нежеланием нести потери среди гражданского населения и развязывать полноценную мировую войну, из которой в существующей ситуации победителем очевидно выйдет Гидра.

И всё же, несмотря на решение, Росс не говорил о полноценной капитуляции, а настаивал на том, что сражаться нужно, только методами немного иными. Разведка по старинке, как он это назвал, и шпионаж за потенциальными агентами Гидры. Список тех самых агентов был озвучен сразу же. Десяток имён, которые ни о чём Стиву не говорили. Кроме одного.

Тони Старк.

Услышав его имя, Стив не мог пошевелиться и внимательно вглядывался в лицо Росса, ища хоть какой-то знак, что тот шутит. Но Росс был серьёзен как никогда, раздал досье на перечисленных людей агентам и ушёл, напоследок бросив, что ждёт результатов как можно скорее.

Стив так и остался сидеть на месте. Похолодевшее вмиг тело не отзывалось на попытки двинуться, а перед глазами всё плыло. Накатила тошнота. Ему казалось, что сейчас, в эту секунду он просто потеряет сознание, потому что выдерживать тот ураган, что творился в голове, становилось невыносимо.

Это неправда. Росс ошибся, потому что Тони не мог… Он бы никогда. Никогда.

— Эй, Стив? — Кажется, его похлопали по плечу. Стив не мог быть уверен, что ему не показалось. Он сейчас ни в чём не мог быть уверен, кроме одного — Росс ошибся. — Ты меня слышишь? Давай, приятель, очнись. — Тут кто-то уже ощутимо его тряхнул за плечи, и Стив кивнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чужом голосе и ощущении прикосновения чужой руки.

— Да, я… я здесь, — отозвался Стив, повернулся и заметил, что вся команда пристально за ним наблюдает. В кабинете больше никого не было. Когда они успели уйти?

— Ты в порядке? Воды принести? — заботливо спросила Наташа. Она села напротив и невесомо накрыла ладонь Стива.

— В норме. — Стив аккуратно одёрнул руку, уходя от касания, и повёл плечом, отчего Сэм убрал ладонь. Не хотелось сейчас прикосновений. И взглядов, то ли сочувствующих, то ли жалеющих, то ли… Никаких. Хотелось забыть всё, как страшный сон, и проснуться в одной постели с Тони. Увидеть, как он лениво и довольно улыбается, как щурится от света, пробирающегося сквозь шторы, и пытается скрыться под одеялом. Обнять его крепко-крепко, кожа к коже, тепло к теплу. И целовать-целовать-целовать, отдавая всего себя и всю любовь, что есть в нём…

Стив взъерошил волосы и грубо потёр лицо, отгоняя картинку перед глазами. Выпрямился и обежал всех взглядом.

— Скажите, что не верите, что Тони может быть одним из…

— Стив… — чересчур мягко начала Наташа. Стив знал, нутром чувствовал, к чему она клонит, и отпрянул, словно от удара.

— Нет, ты же не серьёзно, Нат. — Он встал из-за стола и поднял ладони, будто обороняясь от её слов. — Как ты?.. Как ты можешь даже подумать, что Тони — один из них? Это же… невозможно. Бред!

— Стив. — Непривычно резкий тон голоса Сэма ошарашил. — Стив, в тебе сейчас говорят чувства, но подумай здраво. Старк ушёл из Щ.И.Т.а, добровольно! Отдал все костюмы, ты можешь представить? Просто и легко он расстался с Железным Человеком. Старк! Он же никогда раньше так не поступил бы. Плюнул на проблемы и никак не отреагировал на ту чертовщину, что сейчас творится. Я не стану скрывать, он мне никогда особо не нравился, но я уважал его, особенно за то, что он всегда, даже в ущерб себе, бросался спасать мир. А потом похищение его костюмов и эта хренова куча роботов Гидры, которые так похожи на старковские. Не верится, что в Гидре смогли взломать их самостоятельно. Старк наверняка должен был запихнуть туда какую-нибудь систему защиты или самоуничтожения. Потому что раньше он бы никогда не позволил Гидре добраться до своих технологий. А теперь вспомни, что он тебе сказал на встрече? Старк, которого мы все знали, в жизни бы так не поступил. И сейчас он не пришёл с предложением помощи. Я понимаю, что на нас он обижен. Может, ненавидит вообще. Но он бы позволил обиде взять верх, когда на кону спасение мира? Как ещё это объяснить, Стив?

С каждым новым словом Сэма Стив пятился назад, качая головой. Он не верил, просто не мог. Сэм ошибается. Все они ошибаются. Есть другое объяснение. Должно быть. В конце концов, Тони мог…

«Пусть уж лучше Гидра балуется с моими игрушками…»

Тони бы никогда такого не сказал. Даже чтобы обидеть и сделать больно. Такого — нет. Он бы придумал другие слова, он это умеет — бросаться словами и колоть в самое незащищённое.

Может, Сэм отчасти прав. Но только отчасти! Тони…

Нет. Нет! Тони и Гидра? Невозможно. Не может такого быть, и точка.

Он поднял взгляд, полный уверенности в собственной правоте, и посмотрел на Сэма, словно крича ему: «Ты не прав!»

Сэм лишь покачал головой устало и кивнул.

— Ладно… Слушай, за ним всё равно организована слежка, мы это не изменим. Ты не изменишь. — Он подошёл к Стиву и положил ладони на плечи. — Мои слова или подтвердятся, или нет. А пока не будем гадать, идёт? Я сам не хочу, чтобы подозрения оказались правдой. Честно. Но жизнь порой выкидывает… Ты не хуже меня знаешь, как бывает. Поэтому не думай об этом, хорошо? Постарайся хотя бы. У нас много работы, сейчас нельзя раскисать.

Стив мог лишь еле прошептать: «Ладно…» Сил не осталось. Те крохотные кусочки, что ещё оставались после разговора с Тони в кафе, сейчас просто испарились.

Он устал, так сильно устал. От бесконечной тоски по Тони, от постоянного напряжения в последние дни, от разъедающей боли и чувства вины.

Его неправильный выбор, всего одно маленькое решение не говорить Тони правды о его родителях превратилось в нечто настолько ужасное, что Стив просто не знал, как с этим бороться. Всё стало таким… неправильным. И они сами тоже стали другими. Изменились кардинально и явно не в ту сторону. Хотелось как прежде. Чтобы тихо, спокойно и счастливо. Пусть временами с трудностями, но решаемыми.

Та жизнь, что есть теперь, отвратительна и неестественна. Так быть не должно. Но оно существует. И никуда уже не деться, не скрыться. Даже в воспоминаниях нет спасения, только медленная и мучительная погибель, потому что они в прошлом, а не в настоящем, как хотелось бы.

 

Через три дня агент, ведущий слежку за Тони, предоставил отчёт. За это время Стив старался, правда старался не думать об этом. Благо работы было много, но всё равно в минуты, когда он оказывался свободен, что обычно случалось перед сном, переживания накрывали с головой. Каждый раз прокручивая слова Сэма, он всё больше уверялся, что тот мог быть прав. Но, несмотря на это, продолжал не верить в причастность Тони, находить причины и оправдания, потому что и представить себе не мог, что Тони стал бы помогать Гидре. Тот Тони, которого он знал… Впрочем, нынешний Тони был другим. Совершенно другим. Одним вечером промелькнула мысль, что из-за него, Стива, Тони так поменялся, что Стив сам толкнул его в лапы Гидры тем, что сделал и не сделал. И это убивало.

В отчёте, о котором Стив узнал от Наташи, говорилось, что за три дня, что велось наблюдение, в личные апартаменты Тони Старка в Башне не приходил никто, кроме Джеймса Роудса, который находился в Башне по настоящее время, и курьеров из службы доставки продуктового магазина и пиццерии. Двадцать три входящих звонка поступали с телефонов Вирджинии Поттс, Джеймса Роудса, Гарольда Хогана и различных отделов и филиалов СИ. Исходящих звонков было совершено пять: два — в службу доставки, два — Джеймсу Роудсу, один — в аналитический отдел СИ. Доказательств о причастности Тони Старка к Гидре найдено не было. Рекомендуется снять статус подозреваемого.

Стив поймал себя на том, что расслабленно выдохнул, дослушав Наташу.

Неподъёмный груз, что висел все эти три дня, наконец исчез, позволяя дышать свободно и легко. И Стив даже не пытался скрыть радостную улыбку, прикрыл глаза и прислонился к стене спиной, чувствуя, как отпускает что-то нехорошее.

Он простоял так несколько секунд и вновь посмотрел на Наташу. Она, казалось, радости не разделяла. Стив нахмурился и неосознанно скрестил руки на груди, готовый обороняться от её слов.

— В чём дело, Нат? Ты всё ещё думаешь, что Тони причастен в Гидре? — грубее, чем хотел, спросил он. Наташа устало выдохнула и отступила на шаг. — Ты же лично видела отчёт.

— Может, он и не виновен. Но с ним что-то происходит, Стив. И это меня пугает. — Её голос был нервным и обеспокоенным. — Тебя тоже, — без тени сомнения добавила она.

Стив не знал, что на это ответить, потому что Наташа была права. Как и всегда.

 

К концу срока, предоставленного на принятие решения, состоялось открытое заседание ООН, на котором лидеры стран, входящих в организацию, один за другим выступали, соглашаясь с условиями, выдвинутыми Гидрой. Стив видел, как каждый из них с неохотой и через силу произносит чуть ли не клятву верности, и ужасался тому, насколько сильно оказалось могущество Гидры. Он не мог припомнить, когда она была сильна так же, как сегодня, и не представлял, что делать дальше.

Мстители находились на одной из конспиративных квартир Щ.И.Т.а, которой не пользовались, кажется, уже лет тридцать. Старенький телевизор барахлил время от времени, и звук то исчезал, то снова появлялся, но Стив всё равно смотрел трансляцию, лишь изредка отходя в туалет.

Незачем себя так мучить, понимал он, но было в этом что-то… Он не мог объяснить. Только наблюдать, как мир, ради спасения которого от Гидры семьдесят лет назад он отдал жизнь, теперь добровольно сдаётся. Тому же врагу.

Это злило. А ещё заставляло ощущать себя… бесполезным. Зачем он просыпался? Ради чего? Чтобы увидеть крах всего, за что боролся?

Хотелось кричать что есть силы всем этим политикам: «Вы не имеет права!» Обесценивать его жертву и фактически всю его жизнь. Само существование Капитана Америка.

Это было так… не честно, что злые слёзы собрались в уголках глаз.

Стив остервенело их вытер и чуть нажал на глаза, которые устали от долгого сидения перед экраном.

Нужно взять себя в руки, это ещё не конец. Он будет бороться, как и всегда раньше, до последнего вздоха. Он сможет. Должен. И выхода другого нет. Кроме него никто больше не сможет.

Он ощутил присутствие Ванды и моментально выпрямился, возвращая в считанные мгновения самообладание. Нельзя, чтобы команда видела капитана на грани срыва. Не в это время, не в этой ситуации.

— Ты не против? — кивком она указала на место рядом и, дождавшись ответа, присела. Взглянула на телевизор и сложила руки на коленях. — Ещё не закончилось?

— Нет, — немного хриплым голосом ответил Стив. Повисла неловкая тишина, которую хотелось заполнить, но не бесполезной болтовнёй.

— У нас всё получится, — тихо произнесла Ванда и улыбнулась подбадривающей улыбкой, отчего сразу стало светло. Хотя, возможно, она просто научилась незаметно проникать в сознание. Стив сейчас был совсем не против, чтобы в его голове навели порядок. Хаоса хватало и в мире, в мыслях он был ни к чему.

— Не знал, что ты видишь будущее, — усмехнулся Стив, но не зло или с желанием поддеть, а по-дружески и благодарно. Может, её слова — пустое, но приятно, когда поддерживают и хотят помочь, даже такими простыми и банальными фразами.

— Иногда достаточно надеяться. — Глаза Ванды излучали тепло, которое пробиралось куда-то к сердцу, поселяя там покой, давно потерянный. — И… я думаю, что, когда всё закончится, ты и Тони… вы сможете снова… — Она засмущалась и умолкла, опуская взгляд.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Стив и добавил: — Я думаю, что вы с Виженом тоже наладите отношения.

— Мы на пути к этому, мне кажется, — так же тихо выдохнула Ванда. Её щёки порозовели, а глаза стали ярче и как-то почти мечтательно заблестели.

Стив на это только улыбнулся, радуясь за неё и потому, что даже сейчас, когда, казалось бы, кругом лишь подступающий со всех сторон мрак, осталось в мире что-то хорошее и светлое, за что хочется бороться.

 

Прошло около двух недель, как Мстители начали предпринимать активные попытки свергнуть Гидру. Данные разведки, которые Наташа одному богу известно каким образом сумела раздобыть, привели их к двум базам и лаборатории. На базах располагалось огромное количество военной техники и всевозможного оружия. Даже, казалось бы, привыкшие ко всему, Мстители были шокированы.

Уничтожить их удалось с огромным трудом и только благодаря везению и удаче. Каким-то образом сложилось так, что на обеих базах охрана состояла исключительно из людей. Находись там железная армия Гидры, и от Мстителей осталась бы, скорее всего, горстка пепла.

Им уже однажды приходилось сражаться с роботами, и в тот раз они одержали победу исключительно из-за численного превосходства. Эти машины не только были очень прочными, почти неуничтожаемыми и невосприимчивыми к электромагнитным импульсам, но и обучались на ходу. Стоило только раз применить какой-либо приём и уложить робота, как другой уже его знал и уворачивался от удара или использовал в выгоду себе. Не будь роботы созданием Гидры, Стив, возможно, оценил бы их и восхитился.

Научный отдел Щ.И.Т.а, точнее то, что от него осталось, обещал найти способ выводить их из строя и, судя по разговорам, был близок к этому. Стив молился, чтобы случилось это как можно скорее.

Лаборатория, согласно данным, являлась стратегическим объектом Гидры. Тут создавалась железная армия. Не вся, разумеется, но некая её часть. Это означало, что уничтожение лаборатории ослабит Гидру и даст небольшое, но преимущество.

И потому Мстители направлялись туда, чтобы хоть отчасти покончить с Гидрой.

Стив осознавал, что успех миссии не очень высок: они все устали, их ресурсы и возможности ограничены как никогда раньше, их силы иссякают с каждым днём, и даже недавние победы не воодушевляли. Трудно бороться с противником на его территории, Стив знал об этом всегда, а теперь весь мир стал территорией Гидры. И борьба стала больше похожа на жалкие трепыхания в попытке выжить. Это угнетало.

Но не бороться и всю жизнь прятаться по подвалам… Такое не в характере Стива. Не в характере любого Мстителя.

Благодаря дронам удалось изучить местность ещё день назад, и теперь они подбирались к лаборатории. Скотт должен был пробраться в здание и установить в нём несколько бомб, пока команда отвлекает охрану. Довольно примитивно, но в предыдущие два раза сработало.

Только вот в этот раз Стив не мог собраться и успокоиться. Что-то внутри скреблось, и нехорошее предчувствие прочно засело в подкорке. Интуиции он доверял всегда, но сейчас решил не обращать на это внимания и не хотел сбегать только из-за какого-то «не такого» ощущения. И, наверное, зря.

Возможно, информация с дронов устарела. Возможно, её не изучили основательно. Возможно, в Гидре каким-то образом узнали о готовящейся атаке.

Как бы ни было, стоило Мстителям ступить на территорию лаборатории, они оказались окружены железной армией. Десяток роботов на семь человек. В этот раз превосходство было на стороне роботов, и Стив боялся предположить, какой может быть исход этой битвы. Но отступать было некуда.

Двое практически мгновенно набросились на Стива. Краем глаза, перед тем как начать отбиваться, он заметил, что Вижен поднялся над землёй, пытаясь сбросить одного с себя.

Без щита драться было непривычно, хотя прошло уже достаточно времени. Пусть он мог обходиться без него, и вполне успешно, но сейчас отсутствие щита ощущалось сильнее обычного. Мощные и прицельные удары блокировать только рукой оказалось сложно, и Стив ощущал, как в местах, где железные кулаки впечатывались в плоть, всё горело и пульсировало. Это отвлекало. Приходилось отходить, уворачиваться. Дыхание сбивалось, воздуха не хватало. А пара прицельных ударов под дых окончательно лишила возможности дышать.

На каждую попытку атаковать роботы отвечали ещё более яростным нападением, отражали каждый удар и, используя приёмы самого Стива, наступали, загоняя в угол.

Стив спиной ощущал, что приближается к стене. Если он это допустит, то проиграет. Как только он коснётся бетонной преграды, его просто размажут, оставив мокрое место.

Эта мысль мигала в голове, и Стив делал всё возможное, лишь бы не допустить такой исход.

Внезапно красные всполохи появились перед самым лицом, окутывая, словно кокон. Железные кулаки с глухим звуком впечатывались в невидимую стену, а потом обоих роботов разорвало на части, которые расплавились от луча Вижена.

Стив устало оперся о стену и выдохнул.

— Нужно срочно уходить отсюда, пока не появился ещё один отряд, — еле шевеля губами, произнёс он и оттолкнулся спиной, беглым взглядом осматривая Мстителей на наличие повреждений, но, кажется, все были в относительном порядке. Те почти синхронно кивнули, и все они быстро двинулись в сторону, откуда пришли.

Знакомый гул репульсоров раздался над головой. На короткое мгновение Стиву показалось, что сейчас яркая красно-золотая вспышка расчертит небо, а потом насмешливый голос скажет что-то вроде: «Без меня вы, похоже, не справляетесь. Вас и на минуту нельзя оставить».

Но это не мог быть Тони.

Это были семь роботов, но немного других, чем те, что составляли железную армию. И они были… Стив не мог объяснить, почему так подумал, но они казались устрашающими. В них ощущалась угроза и что-то тёмное. Словно они были почти живыми.

Они приземлились, окружив Мстителей: по одному роботу напротив каждого. Это вызвало странное чувство, но Стив отмахнулся от него и сосредоточился на роботе, что стоял перед ним. Тот не двигался, словно изучал. Стало неприятно. Отголосок страха пробежал по позвоночнику.

Стив не знал, кто начал первым. Возможно, это был Скотт, который уменьшился. Может, Ванда. Он так и не понял. Но внезапно все роботы пришли в движение. И началось побоище, иначе назвать не получалось. Стив прекрасно владел навыками рукопашной борьбы, но в тот момент ощутил себя глупым новичком. Всего парой ударов робот смог обездвижить его и зафиксировать руки за спиной. Попытки хотя бы немного деформировать кандалы, сделанные чёрт знает из чего, провалились. Стив попытался выкрутиться, сбить робота и повалить его на землю, но удар по голени заставил его опуститься на колено, а потом и на другое. И тут же лодыжки оказались в кандалах, таких же, что удерживали руки. Прямо в лицо робот направил репульсоры.

Стив огляделся вокруг и с ужасом увидел, что Скотт так и остался в уменьшенном состоянии, находясь в какой-то капсуле в руках робота. Наташа лежала на земле, оставалось надеяться, что лишь без сознания. Клинт и Сэм, как и Стив, были скованы. Вижен парил, окружённый словно плотной мерцающей плёнкой, которая исходила из репульсоров робота. Одна Ванда пыталась противостоять. Красные всполохи вырывались из её ладоней и поглощали робота, которого за ними стало почти не видно. Но внезапно он будто впитал, втянул в себя их и тут же выпустил точно в Ванду. Та упала, как марионетка, которой обрезали нитки.

«Это конец», — пронеслось в голове.

Слева от себя Стив заметил движение и повернул голову. Солнце, слепящее глаза, мешало более точно рассмотреть, что именно это было, по очертаниям фигура напоминала ещё одного робота.

Только вот это был совсем не робот, спустя мгновение понял Стив. Серебристый металл, словно жидкость с невесомости, сгустками расходился в разные стороны, образуя замысловатые узоры. Под ним находился человек. Подсознательно Стив уже знал, кто именно, но боялся признаться в этом.

Как только человек опустился на землю недалеко от Стива, металл полностью обнажил того, кто под ним прятался. И Стив с ужасом смотрел на знакомую и любимую ухмылку, в которой теперь крылось нечто зловещее, и взглянул в глаза напротив.

Неоново-голубые.


	6. Последний шаг

Стив просыпался медленно, то снова проваливаясь в темноту, то выныривая из неё на несколько мгновений. Тревожные и дурные ощущения затапливали и щупальцами тянули в сети, опутывали с ног до головы, липкие и противные. И оставалось только барахтаться, как попавшаяся в паутину муха, дёргаться, постепенно лишаясь сил.

Мысли цеплялись друг за друга, проносились яркими вспышками. Их получалось ухватить на короткий миг, а потом они рассыпались в ничто, ускользали, оставляя лишь дымку.

Несколько раз он почти открыл глаза и пытался руками ощупать поверхность, на которой лежал, и что было рядом.

Наконец, туман в голове начал рассеиваться.

Стив понял, что лежит спиной на чём-то довольно мягком и даже удобном, под головой находилась подушка, а он сам был укрыт лёгким покрывалом, которое сбилось в ногах. Простынь под ним тоже смялась и стала влажной от пота. Стив провёл ладонями по лицу и шее. На пальцах осталась влага.

Он открыл глаза, стараясь разглядеть место, в котором находился, но было слишком темно. Лишь очертания, размытые и похожие на кляксы. Зажмурившись и грубо потерев лицо, Стив вздохнул и пытался привести разум в порядок, выстраивая всё, что удалось вспомнить, по порядку.

Лаборатория Гидры. Роботы железной армии. Схватка с ними и трудная победа. Ещё роботы, уже другие. Поражение.

Неоново-голубые глаза Тони.

Тони.

Стив резко сел.

Значит, подозрения Росса оказались правдой. Тони в Гидре.

Воздух застрял где-то в горле, а позвоночник обожгло болью, словно от тысячи иголок.

Это неправда. Дурной сон. Всё это. Он просто спит, но скоро проснётся, а рядом Тони, мягкий и расслабленный, уставший после бессонной ночи в мастерской.

Загорелся свет, позволяя рассмотреть окружение.

Стив рывком вскочил на ноги, готовый бежать, силой прорываться на свободу, но замер. Он находился в светлой, довольно просторной комнате. Нет, в стеклянном кубе примерно три на три метра, который в свою очередь находился в комнате. Стив поднял взгляд, надеясь, что над головой хотя бы не будет стекла. Надежды не оправдались. Он со всех сторон был окружён стеклянными стенами и лишь в той, что над ним, разглядел несколько отверстий, выполняющих роль вентиляции.

В кубе, кроме спального места, находилась раковина и унитаз, вероятно, душ за клеёнчатой занавеской. На столике в противоположном углу лежала пара полотенец, сложенная стопкой сменная одежда, стояла бутылка воды и несколько протеиновых батончиков.

Только при взгляде на одежду Стив понял, что одет в одни лишь боксеры. От мысли, что кто-то из Гидры прикасался к нему, пока он был без сознания, и тем более раздевал, тело прошибло дрожью омерзения. Он метнулся к столу и быстро оделся, продолжая осмотр места.

В комнате, в которой располагался «аквариум» — от подсознательной ассоциации Стив невольно содрогнулся: он тут и правда как рыбка, на виду и беспомощен, — не было ни мебели, ни окон, даже дверь не удалось разглядеть. Наверняка специально, чтобы пленник и не надеялся на возможность выбраться, чтобы не допускал и намёка на надежду о свободе. На одной из стен Стив заметил телевизор, что показалось довольно странным и неосознанно напрягло: пленников не развлекают ток-шоу и фильмами, их обычно пытают — физически или психологически. Стив тряхнул головой, стараясь не паниковать и не позволять фантазии лишать его собранности. Над телевизором висели часы. Обычные часы с белым циферблатом и чёрными цифрами и стрелками. И их наличие показалось даже странней, чем наличие телевизора. В тонкости психологических пыток Стив никогда не вникал: надобности не было, ведь обычно он вполне справлялся и грубой физической силой. Но всё же кое-какие подробности знал. Например, пленников часто держат в изолированных помещениях без естественного света в полнейшей тишине, где они не знают, сколько прошло времени и какое вообще время суток. От этого человек начинал терять связь с пространством, медленно сходя с ума. И пусть часы не позволяли узнать, утро или вечер, они давали некую константу, от которой можно было отталкиваться.

Вряд ли Гидра допустила бы промашку, случайно поместив его сюда. Учитывая всё случившееся за последнее время, они не ошибались в своих расчётах. Значит, и часы, и телевизор неспроста. И Стив даже думать не хотел, с какой целью они тут.

Он ещё раз осмотрелся, пытаясь найти камеры — за ним должны наблюдать, хотя бы учитывая тот факт, что свет зажёгся почти сразу же, как он проснулся. Да и иной вариант казался глупостью. Посадить Капитана Америка в клетку и не наслаждаться этим зрелищем? Ха! Скорее всего, видео сейчас в прямом эфире транслировалось если не по всему миру, то хотя бы по внутреннему каналу связи Гидры. Вечный враг повержен — любуйтесь!

Стив сжал зубы и почти зарычал от ярости, полыхнувшей огнём, стоило представить эту картину.

Чёрта с два он станет зверушкой!

В следующий миг Стив со всей силы впечатал кулак в стекло. Ничего. Ни трещинки. Лишь размазанная кровь и сбитые костяшки, на которых кожа буквально лопнула, не выдержав давления.

Стив отошёл от стены, несколько секунд немигающим взглядом смотря на бурые разводы, и направился к столу. Схватил стул за спинку и вернулся на прежнее место. Занёс стул чуть в сторону, целясь точно в точку, на которую пришёлся удар кулаком. Вдохнул, наполнив лёгкие.

— Даже и не пытайся.

Он узнал голос. Узнал бы, даже если бы его разбудили среди ночи.

Стул с грохотом упал на пол, оглушив на мгновение.

Стив развернулся и увидел Тони. Тот был в том же серебристом костюме, реактор и репульсоры горели неоново-голубым, в точности, как глаза тогда. Его лицо не было скрыто забралом, как обычно. Обычного шлема, кажется, у этой брони вообще не было, что немного удивило. И Стив мог внимательно рассмотреть лицо Тони.

Свежий бронзовый загар, взъерошенные волосы, ухоженная и аккуратно подстриженная, как и всегда, бородка. И улыбка. Не тёплая и ласковая, не задорная и лукавая, а хищная. В ней проскальзывало превосходство, сила, даже всесилие, могущество. Никогда раньше Стив и не думал, что увидит Тони таким. Он ступил вперёд, подходя к стеклу вплотную — каждый выдох оседал на нём, делая мутным.

Тони стоял в паре шагов от клетки, скрестив руки на груди и держа голову прямо, и смотрел тяжёлым взглядом, словно припечатывая к месту и не давая отвернуться.

Несколько долгих секунд Стив упорно осматривал его, стараясь найти признаки, какие угодно, даже самые крошечные, что Тони блефует, играет, наказывая таким способом за все ошибки, что всё происходящее — ложь и фарс и сейчас вот-вот рассыплется. Или что он не по своей воле стал частью Гидры, что его заставили, промыли мозги, загипнотизировали, да что угодно сделали. Но не он сам.

Но лицо Тони, словно маска Железного Человека, было непроницаемо.

— Взглядом ты это стекло тоже не пробьёшь, Стив, — с усмешкой бросил Тони. — Поверь, оно выдержит твои удары. Я его создавал.

Стив почти не слушал Тони, лишь с неверием и тоской глядел на него, приложив ладонь к стеклу.

— Что они с тобой сделали… — тихо выдохнул он.

— Они? Кто они, Стив? — в замешательстве спросил Тони, выглядя по-настоящему растерянным. С его губ пропала усмешка, а между бровей залегла складка. Стив отпрянул от стекла почти в ужасе, понимая, что это не наигранная реакция. Тони и правда был удивлён, а спустя мгновение его выражение изменилось. — А-а-а, ты думаешь, это Гидра что-то сотворила? Изменила меня? — Тони рассмеялся, опустив голову. — Боже, ты такой милый, Стиви. Только вот тебе секрет: со мной ничего не делали. Не промывали мозги, не пытали. Ничего. Я таким стал, когда, наконец, всё обдумал и всё понял. Это немного запутанная история, видишь ли, но… видимо, придётся тебя в неё посвятить.

— Тони… — Стив закачал головой, отступая на шаг. Он не верил. Не мог поверить, что Тони стал таким, потому что хотел, потому что в нём самом что-то проснулось, что-то недоброе и опасное. Хотелось подойти, обнять его лицо ладонями и стереть и эту ухмылку, и этот взгляд с лица. Встряхнуть и заставить бороться с собой, ведь там, внутри, всё ещё жив прежний Тони. Стив в этом не сомневался.

— После того, как ты свалил с Барнсом, — продолжал Тони, — бросив меня полуживым в Сибири, я… расклеился. Бессонные ночи, бесконечная работа в попытках забыться. Алкоголь. А потом, когда уже ничто не помогало… наркотики. — Стив задержал дыхание, будто его ударили в живот. Ладони моментально замёрзли, почти заледенели. А Тони говорил, непринуждённо и расслабленно, будто рассказывал об интересном фильме или погоде. — Поначалу лёгкие, ничего серьёзного. Так, экстази, чтобы держаться. Но потом, в день, когда пришла та сраная посылка, я сорвался. Кокаин. Едва себя помнил и, лишь бы всё забыть, принял слишком много. Передоз. Еле откачали. Ты об этом не знал? — снова голос Тони сквозил удивлением, но в этот раз приторным, он сощурился, вперившись жёстким взглядом.

— Тони… — с сожалением прошептал Стив. Осознание, как тяжело, и одиноко, и больно было Тони тогда, что он решился на такое, заставили сжать кулаки. Он слабо ударил по стеклу.

— Ну, конечно, ты не знал. Ты ведь и не спрашивал. В нашу единственную встречу ты даже не удосужился узнать, как я, в порядке, всё ли у меня хорошо. Ты, Роджерс, только просил помочь. Как всегда. Ты всегда лишь брал, не отдавая ничего. — Тони подошёл ближе, смотря со злостью и обидой, и его глаза начали загораться голубым. Он моргнул и тряхнул головой, будто отгоняя наваждение, и вздохнул, возвращая беспечность. — Это не важно. Вернёмся к рассказу. Ну так вот, сейчас даже не верится, что это случилось со мной, но… Да, я чуть не умер тогда. Отказали надпочечники, сердце останавливалось. Спасибо Роуди и доброму дядюшке доктору МакКомбу. Вытащил меня с того света и подарил чудесный подарок — Экстремис. Вирус, который сделал меня как никогда сильным. И я словно переродился. Знаешь, это чувство, когда видишь мир будто впервые, не так, как привык и видел до этого. Тогда я понял одно — за все мои страдания виновные должны заплатить. Собственно, так я и оказался в Гидре: попросил принять меня, чтобы отомстить. И отомстил. Поставил её на колени, унизил, растоптал. Показал всем, что я сильней и шутить со мной нельзя. Нельзя было отнимать у меня самое дорогое.

— Мир ты решил захватить, чтобы тоже отомстить Гидре? — Чувство вины, только что сжигающее изнутри, пропало, сменившись то ли раздражением, то ли злостью. Только Стив не знал, на Тони она направлена или на себя самого. Тони, кажется, был только рад такой реакции. Улыбался довольно и сыто.

— Мир я захватил, чтобы показать всем, кто не уважал меня и не считался со мной, на что я способен.

— Тебя ненавидят и презирают, Тони, — пытался открыть ему глаза Стив.

— Да, а ещё меня боятся и понимают, что я могу стереть их с лица земли, если захочу.

— Тони… Тони… — отчаянно позвал Стив, надеясь воззвать к нему. — Прошу, ещё не поздно всё изменить. — Он хотел заставить его одуматься, понять, как он ошибается и что это не решение. Смотрел, пытаясь разглядеть в глазах Тони знак, что не всё потеряно. — Пожалуйста, Тони, прости меня. Прости. Я… так виноват перед тобой, так виноват… Но не надо за это наказывать всех, весь мир. Это лишь моя вина, я… Прошу, Тони, прекрати всё это, остановись, пока ещё есть шанс. Можешь… можешь делать со мной всё что угодно, но остановись, прошу, — умолял Стив. Слепая надежда, что сработает, что вот сейчас Тони всё поймёт, почти сводила с ума. Было страшно. Страшно оттого, что это и правда его вина, целиком. Он своими руками толкнул Тони к безумию, кинул в лапы тьмы, которая быстро прибрала его и поглотила. И Стив ужаснулся от одной лишь мысли, что это не исправить, что Тони останется таким навсегда. Что тогда он, Стив, будет делать? Как жить с осознанием, что любимый человек от боли предательства ступил добровольно в объятия монстра?

Тони на слова не реагировал, лишь лицо его исказилось, словно от отвращения.

— Ты прав, это твоя вина. Из-за тебя я стал таким. Из-за тебя я был вынужден стать таким! — сорвался Тони, впервые за разговор поднимая голос. Его крик полоснул словно хлыстом. Стив дёрнулся и захлебнулся вздохом. — Но уже ничего не исправить. Да я и не хочу. Я на своём месте. Там, где должен был быть всегда.

— Будешь держать меня здесь всю жизнь? — на грани истерики спросил Стив. Он был в замешательстве, напуган, ощущая себя и впрямь в клетке и не понимая, что теперь, зачем он здесь.

— О, разумеется, нет. Что за глупости, Стиви? — с весельем ответил Тони. — Не всю жизнь, а лишь то время, что ты будешь принимать решение.

— Что? Какое решение? — с опасением задал вопрос Стив, чувствуя, что ничего хорошего не услышит.

— Вступить в Гидру, Стив. — Тони смотрел серьёзно и спокойно. — Примкнуть к Гидре и принять Экстремис.

— Иначе что? Убьёшь меня? — практически выплюнул Стив, чувствуя, как вскипает внутри омерзение. Неужели Тони и правда думает, что он даст клятву верности Гидре? После всего, что эта организация сделала? После того, как превратила Баки в свою марионетку, после того, как сам Стив из-за неё потерял семьдесят лет во льдах?

— Иначе я тебя заставлю, мой дорогой, пока не начнёшь умолять меня дать тебе Экстремис, сделать тебя одним из нас. Поверь, ты будешь. Я сделаю всё для этого, — сказал Тони голосом, полным обещания. — Так каков твой ответ, Стив?

— Ни за что, — уверенно произнёс Стив, смотря с вызовом. Как бы ни была сильна вина и сожаление о содеянном перед Тони, он не станет. Он на самом деле был готов выполнить всё что угодно, лишь бы Тони его простил, но только не это. Никогда.

Он ждал ответа Тони, но тот лишь чуть сощурился, сжал челюсти и, развернувшись, вышел.

Стив громко выдохнул, оседая на пол.

Спустя несколько минут, когда стрелки часов показывали ровно один час, пришёл агент с подносом. Протиснул его через прямоугольное окошко в одной из стен у пола и ушёл, не проронив ни слова.

К еде Стив не притронулся. Не думал, что она отравлена или туда подсыпано что-то, просто не хотел, от одной лишь мысли о том, чтобы что-то съесть, тошнило. Но отныне он хотя бы мог выстроить временной ориентир, решив для себя, что сейчас 13:00.

Когда наступило 18:00, тот же агент пришёл с ещё один подносом. Ничуть не смутившись вида нетронутой еды, он заменил старый поднос на новый и ушёл.

Тони так и не приходил.

В 22:00 выключился свет.

Стив усмехнулся, но деваться было некуда. Сидеть в темноте он не хотел и лёг в постель, пытаясь уснуть. На удивление заснул он почти сразу же.

Во второй раз пробуждение далось легче, но всё ещё Стив ощущал тяжесть, а голова казалась наполненной оловом. Он несколько минут просто лежал, смотря в потолок и пытаясь придумать способ выбраться. Но сначала надо разузнать о команде.

Совесть уколола куда-то под сердце. Вчера он ведь даже и не вспомнил о них: Тони занял все мысли. В последнее время такое случалось постоянно, но чтобы совсем забыть о ребятах… Их Тони тоже посадил в «аквариумы» или?..

Что именно могло прятаться за «или», думать не хотелось.

Свет зажёгся в 7:00. Через пятнадцать минут знакомый уже агент заменил поднос с ужином на поднос с завтраком.

Можно было устроить голодовку, подумал Стив, сыворотка позволяла несколько дней продержаться без еды, но… Вряд ли он что-то этим добьётся. Разве что разозлит Тони, который может отыграться на ком-то из команды.

Первое правило, если ты оказался в заложниках: веди себя тихо и будь покорным.

Разумеется, Стив не собирался приносить присягу чёрно-красному знамени Гидры, но в остальном был готов играть роль послушного мальчика. И потому поднял поднос, поставил его на стол и, схватив полотенце, шагнул в сторону душа. Посвежевший и взбодрённый, он быстро съел всё, что принесли, и поставил пустой поднос к окошку. И сел ждать. Хоть чего-нибудь.

Время текло не просто медленно, а, казалось, вообще не двигалось. Стив и полчаса не высидел без дела, начав отжиматься, приседать, делать любые упражнения, которые размер комнатёнки позволял выполнять. Он старался сосредоточиться лишь на этом — ровное дыхание, контроль сердцебиения, напряжение в мышцах. Но в мысли так и просачивался Тони. Его слова, взгляды, голос. До сих пор не верилось, что всё реально. Стив и не верил. Тони ведь… он… совершенно не такой, никогда таким не был. Он светлый, добрый, ранимый, чуткий. Он тёплое весеннее солнце. И даже если он и говорил, что изменился, стал жёстким и жестоким по своей воле, Стив не был готов принять это. Возможно, от отчаяния, обиды и боли Тони и оступился, занеся ногу на дорогу тьмы, но Гидра закончила путь, окончательно затянула его в свои сети. Обманом, сладкими речами, лестью, магией, влиянием на разум… чем угодно. И Стив должен помочь ему побороть это влияние, очистить его голову от вторжения, а потом они вместе всё исправят. Спасут команду, спасут мир, спасут себя. Вместе. Главное, сейчас не поддаваться панике и тревоге, не дать эмоциям вырваться наружу. И убедиться, что команда в порядке.

Тони появился, когда Стив, закончив с зарядкой, одевался после душа.

— Поддерживаешь форму? — с улыбкой спросил Тони. Он весь был одет в чёрную кожу, на рукаве плаща ярким выделялась нашивка с эмблемой Гидры. Несмотря на неприязнь и ненависть к Гидре, Стив не мог не признать, что такая форма шла Тони. Весь его вид был пропитан силой и властью, мощью и уверенностью, вселял и страх, и восхищение одновременно.

Но Тони ни в коем случае не должен был заметить почти любующегося взгляда, и Стив быстро отвёл глаза в сторону, предпочитая молчать. Тони на это ответил тихим смешком.

— Вижу, тебе хорошо спалось, — подошёл он ближе. — Ну как, успел всё обдумать и принять решение?

— Успел, — ровно ответил Стив, смотря на него немигающим взглядом, и без сомнений произнёс: — Нет.

Лицо Тони на секунду исказилось от промелькнувшей злости, но в следующее мгновение он добродушно улыбался, заведя руки за спину.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Всё устраивает? — с участием спросил он. — Еда нравится, есть особые предпочтения? Ты здесь особый гость, Стив, так что любой твой каприз будет исполнен, — словно хозяин отеля, принимающий высокопоставленного гостя, продолжал он.

— Не стоит, — таким же тоном сказал Стив, — но не откажусь от книги или газеты. Здесь довольно скучно, — пожал он плечами.

— О-о-о, мой милый, — елейно проговорил Тони, — скучать тебе не придётся, поверь мне.

Он кивнул в сторону телевизора — тот тут же включился.

Поначалу Стив не понял, что именно происходит на экране, а после ужаснулся и отпрянул.

Ванда сидела на полу комнаты, ослепительно белой настолько, что резало глаза. Она сжалась и сжимала голову ладонями, казалось, от невыносимой боли, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд. Как только сердце Стива перестало громко биться, заглушая все звуки, он смог расслышать невнятный шёпот. Но бормотала не Ванда — её губы были неподвижны.

Этот шёпот проникал куда-то внутрь, сначала тихий, едва слышный. Но с каждой секундой становился всё громче и громче, становясь похожим на шум пчелиного роя.

Неосознанно Стив закрыл уши, лишь бы избавиться от звуков, не слышать этого, а на экране Ванда зажмурилась и начала кричать, падая на пол, прижимаясь к нему, как напуганный раненый зверь, загнанный в ловушку. Она металась, крепче сжимала голову, почти вырывая волосы, извивалась, не переставая вопить. Из её рук выплеснулись красные всполохи, затапливая комнату, но лишь ударялись о стены и скатывались по ним на пол, как жидкость, бьющаяся о стакан.

— Прекрати это! Останови, Тони! Останови! — кричал Стив, стуча кулаками по стеклу и не отрывая взгляда от страдающей девушки. Ужас перерастал в истерику, в мыслях всё перемешалось, и это сводило с ума. Вид Ванды, корчившейся в муках, её крик, наполненный отчаянием и невыносимой болью, вспарывал что-то в груди, лишая сил.

Тони не реагировал.

Но внезапно шёпот прекратился, и крик стих. Ванда продолжала неподвижно лежать, лишь её грудь вздымалась от тяжёлого дыхания. Через какое-то время она приподнялась, и Стив заметил, что из её носа и ушей стекают тонкие струйки крови. Она отползла к стене и устало привалилась к ней, не открывая глаз.

Стив подошёл вплотную к стеклу, будто так мог быть рядом с ней, и положил на него ладони. Он и сам не знал, сколько так стоял, но не мог просто отвернуться и не смотреть. Ведь это не она должна мучиться, а он. Она не заслужила. Не должна расплачиваться за его ошибки.

— Развлекайся, Стиви, — заговорил Тони. — Это будет повторяться часто. Поверь, у меня припасено много чего. — В его глазах промелькнуло злое веселье, он осклабился и развернулся, направляясь к выходу. На полпути остановился. — Если, конечно, ты не примкнёшь к Гидре. Тогда мучения Ванды закончатся. — Тони повернул голову, выжидая ответа.

Стив стиснул кулаки сильнее и сжал челюсти. Кровь закипела, отравляя сознание яростью. Он хотел бы прекратить страдания Ванды, правда хотел, но… не мог. Потому что в нынешней ситуации это означало бы признать собственное поражение, проиграть и сдаться. Он так не мог.

Тони явно правильно расценил молчание. Улыбка его стала шире.

— Я знал, что ты так просто не сдашься. На самом деле я бы, наверное, разочаровался в тебе, согласись ты сейчас, но… Подумай вот о чём, Стиви. Когда я сказал, что у меня многое припасено, я имел в виду не только Ванду.

Прежде чем Стив успел всё понять и хоть как-то отреагировать, Тони ушёл.

Как он и обещал, это повторялось часто.

Шёпот снова и снова наполнял камеру Ванды, и она каждый раз кричала-кричала-кричала. Её исказившееся от боли лицо отпечаталось на внутренней стороне век и долго преследовало даже после того, как экран телевизора погас. В ушах продолжал эхом раздаваться звонкий крик.

Стив сидел в углу клетки, устало опустив голову на колени, и запустил ладонь в волосы.

Ему казалось, что всё нереально, что это лишь плод его воображения, но в то же время он понимал: это правда.

Плечи изредка подрагивали от сухих тихих рыданий.

Он здесь спятит. Если ещё раз увидит, как Ванда корчится в муках, если ещё раз услышит её надрывный крик, раздирающий сердце на части. Если ещё раз ощутит невыносимую беспомощность и бессилие.

Голова раскалывалась от тупой боли, которая обручем сдавливала виски и лоб. Сердце бухало громко и сбивчиво, как у пьяного. Ладони и ступни замёрзли. Грудь поднималась тяжело, словно через силу. Казалось, из неё вырвали с мясом всё, что было можно. Глаза болели от яркого света.

Не помня себя и сколько вообще прошло времени с ухода Тони, Стив почти приполз к постели и рухнул на неё, из последних сил натягивая одеяло и проваливаясь в забытье.

Он думал, что проспал несколько дней. Свет не горел — значит была «ночь». На ощупь Стив добрался до стола и, схватив бутылку воды, жадно начал пить. После опустился на пол. Сидел долго, размышляя, как быть дальше. Шок прошёл, но не сменился решимостью, на что надеялся Стив. Наоборот, его накрыло чем-то на грани апатии. Хотелось просто покончить со всем этим кошмаром, и всё же он понимал, что сдаваться нельзя. Он не имеет права.

Сколько прошло? Два дня, кажется?

Боже, он тут всего лишь два дня, а уже едва балансирует между безумием вперемешку с отчаянием и здравым разумом. Как, оказывается, немного нужно даже суперсолдату, чтобы дойти до такого состояния.

Стив тряхнул головой и влепил себе пощёчину.

Надо собраться и взять себя в руки.

В отличие от вчерашнего дня, сегодня Тони пришёл спустя пятнадцать минут после завтрака. Приветливо улыбался и держался расслабленно и непринуждённо. И так же, словно невзначай, поинтересовался, что надумал Стив.

— Что с ребятами, Тони? — Стив старался не кричать, не срываться, но, кажется, вышло так себе. Голос скакал, а руки дрожали. Но взгляда он не отрывал, смотрел пристально, требовательно, вкладывая всю злость, что скопилась за эти дни.

— Фу, как невежливо не отвечать на вопрос, Стиви, — порицающим тоном произнёс Тони. — Впрочем, — повёл он плечом и лукаво сощурился, — если ты так хочешь знать… Они живы. Пока. А теперь будь послушным и хорошим мальчиком, ответь на мой вопрос. Я же проявил такт и уважение, ответив на твой.

Стив, что есть силы, впечатал ладонь в стекло:

— Я никогда не стану частью этого безумия.

Тони хмыкнул и серьёзно посмотрел на него, прежде чем развернуться и покинуть помещение.

Стив наблюдал, как дверь за ним закрывается, сливаясь со стеной, и весь пыл моментально пропал. Интуиция подсказывала, что ничем хорошим такая холодность Тони не обернётся.

Через несколько минут экран телевизора загорелся.

Что-то внутри от увиденного рухнуло вниз.

Клинт, раздетый по пояс, был прикован за запястья и лодыжки к стене. Словно распятый. Стив внимательно всматривался в изображение, пытаясь найти признаки того, что Клинта избивали, или пытали, или ещё что-то делали. Но на нём не было ни синяков, ни царапин. Лишь сбитые костяшки на руках, как у самого Стива.

В следующую секунду в кадре появился Тони. Шагал тяжёлой, почти кавалерийской походкой, остановившись у металлического столика, покрытого тканью.

— Старк, — прошипел Клинт, дёргаясь. Тони на это мило улыбнулся.

— И я рад тебя видеть, Бартон. — Он сдёрнул ткань, открывая взгляду то, что находилось под ней. С десяток метательных ножей разного размера. Они блестели в свете ламп, отбрасывая блики. Тони кончиками пальцев провёл по рукояткам, как пианист по клавишам трепетно любимого инструмента. На его губах расцвела нежная, мечтательная улыбка, но в глазах Стив мог разглядеть хищный огонь. — Хочу, чтобы ты запомнил, мой милый, — снова поднял на Клинта взгляд Тони. — Во всём, что сейчас с тобой будет, виноват наш дорогой Капитан и его упрямство.

В одно мгновение Тони рывком схватил нож. Его рука метнулась практически неуловимо для взгляда — воздух разрезало со свистом, — и с глухим звуком нож вошёл по самую рукоять в правое плечо Клинта. Тот дёрнулся, зажмурился, но промолчал, крепко сжимая челюсти.

По светлой коже потекла кровь.

— Боже, — выдохнул Стив и накрыл губы ладонью.

Тони наклонил голову набок и постучал пальцем по щеке, словно художник, оценивающий работу. Кивнул и потянулся за другим ножом.

Стив хотел отвернуться и закрыть уши, лишь бы не видеть и не слышать ничего, но не мог отвести взгляда, застыв на месте. Каждый раз, когда нож достигал своей цели, он вздрагивал и задерживал дыхание.

Время текло нехотя, растягиваясь в вечность.

Тони действовал медленно, словно специально хотел продлить процесс как можно дольше. Иногда, недовольный полученным результатом, он подходил к Клинту, не торопясь, чтобы было больнее, вынимал нож, раскачивая его из стороны в сторону или прокручивая, тем самым раскрывая порез, возвращался на место и снова метал его.

Ножи исчезали со стола методично. Когда остался последний, Клинт казался похож на игольницу. Кожу расчерчивали кровавые подтёки и полосы. Некоторые, берущие начало из-под первых, небольших ножей, уже начали подсыхать, покрываясь крошечными трещинками. Поздние раны, от ножей покрупнее, ещё кровоточили. Некоторые еле-еле, почти лениво. Другие, а особенно те, над которыми Тони трудился с усердием, крутя нож и почти ковыряясь им в плоти, сочно блестели от густой крови. Она капала на пол, образовывая небольшие лужицы, впитывалась в ткань светлых штанов.

Голова Клинта низко повисла, он сам обмяк, с трудом дыша. Тихо застонал, когда последний, самый большой нож впился в тело, и зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Тони с сытой улыбкой подошёл к нему. Схватил за волосы и рывком поднял голову, заставляя смотреть в глаза. Пальцами другой руки легко провёл по животу и груди, размазывая кровь почти аккуратно, любовно, после чего окрасил красным губы Клинта.

— Жаль, что ты не можешь видеть себя сейчас, моя птичка, — выдохнул Тони ему в лицо, приблизившись откровенно близко. — Ты так красив.

Он целомудренно поцеловал его в щёку, в следующее мгновение отступая. Голова Клинта с хрустом опустилась. Экран померк.

Стив не мог дышать.

Когда, наконец, воздух получилось втянуть в лёгкие, он начал стучаться в стекло, крича и зовя Тони. Бился, как, наверное, бьётся в отчаянии и панике рыбка, попадая в маленькую банку после бескрайнего океана.

Тони в тот день больше не пришёл.

Но стоило ему только ступить в комнату следующим утром, как Стив подскочил, смотря с яростью в его глаза.

— Разве так встречают гостей, Стив? — как ни в чём не бывало спросил Тони. И вздохнул почти устало. — Видимо, твой суровый вид означает, что ты всё ещё упрямишься, да?

— Тони, — прорычал Стив с угрозой. Тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Что ж, я тебя понял.

В этот раз на экране Стив увидел Сэма.

Тот сидел на металлическом кресле, прикованный по рукам и ногам. Стив вглядывался в изображение, стараясь осмотреть комнату на наличие чего-то, чем Тони стал бы мучить его. Но ничего не было. Светлая пустая комната, в середине которой лишь кресло.

— Здравствуй, Сокол, — бодро произнёс Тони. Сэм резко повернул голову в его сторону и дёрнулся.

— Старк! Какого хрена? Прекрати, слышишь?! — на грани истерики кричал он. — К чему всё это? Зачем? Неужели ты и правда этого хочешь?

— Ох-ох, сколько вопросов сразу! Я даже растерялся, — поражённо покачал головой Тони. — Прости, но я не могу ответить на все. Могу лишь сказать одно: всё, что я сделаю с тобой… я очень не хочу этого, но ты ведь и сам знаешь, какой упрямый Стив. Иначе никак, — пожал он плечами.

— Что? Что ты…

Договорить Сэм не смог. Кулак Тони пришёлся на его скулу, отчего голова Сэма метнулась в сторону. Стив увидел, что руки Тони были облачены в броню.

Он наносил удары один за другим, не давая Сэму времени отдышаться. В челюсть, в лицо, в живот, в грудь. Резкие, мощные, безжалостные.

Стив стыдливо отвернулся, не в силах смотреть на побоище, но каждый раз, слыша глухой удар, дёргался, сжимая кулаки.

Шесть. Десять. Пятнадцать. На шестнадцатом раздался омерзительный хруст. Тошнота подступила к горлу.

На тридцатом или, кажется, тридцать первом всё стихло. И он всё же решился взглянуть на экран.

Лицо Сэма напоминало кровавое месиво. Оба глаза заплыли, красная слюна вязкой ниточкой текла изо рта, челюсть ушла вбок, отвиснув. Нос искривился, из него широкой полоской текла кровь, густыми плотными каплями падая на футболку. Сэм дышал тяжело, с хрипом вдыхая воздух. Попытался откашлять кровь, и комната наполнилась жуткими булькающими звуками.

Тони стоял в стороне, не бросив на Сэма и взгляда, и хрустел пальцами.

Экран померк, а Стив продолжал стоять на месте и пялиться на него.

В ушах звенело. Перед глазами потемнело.

Не помня себя, он на ощупь нашёл за спиной стул и швырнул его в стекло. Отбросил всё, что было на столе, в сторону и перевернул стол. Разворотил постель. Расколол раковину.

Лишь когда всё, что можно было разрушить, было разрушено, он обессиленно опустился на пол. Оперся локтями о колени и спрятал лицо в ладонях, ощущая желчь на языке.

Не заметив, Стив погрузился в липкий тревожный сон без сновидений. Лишь отголоски ощущений — страха, отчаяния, потерянности, беспомощности накрывали плотной стеной.

Он проснулся от какого-то шума. Вскинулся, оглядываясь. Всё в комнате вернулось на свои места, разбитая раковина оказалась целой, заменённая на точно такую же, что и была.

У окошка стоял поднос с чем-то горячим — пар поднимался тонкими столбиками.

Стив бросил взгляд на часы и моментально сжался. 7:00. Значит, скоро должен появиться Тони. И если Стив откажется принять его предложение, то он снова будет пытать кого-то. Наташу. Или Скотта.

Теперь Стив понял, для чего висели часы на стене. Чтобы страх накатывал ещё до того, как нечто страшное будет происходить.

Он мысленно считал секунды, зажмурившись, лишь бы не смотреть на стрелки, движущиеся по циферблату. Наивно надеялся, что так ничего не произойдёт.

Но звук шагов оборвал биение сердца, и Стив встал и взглянул на Тони, вздыхая и пытаясь унять дрожь в ладонях. Напомнил себе, как должен держаться и не позволить Гидре одержать над ним верх.

— Здравствуй, Стив, — приветливо начал Тони, заведя руки на спину. — Порадуешь меня сегодня или так и продолжишь вести себя как упёртый дурак?

Стив молчал, смотря с остатками уверенности в правильности поступка, что ещё наполняли душу.

— Видимо, я чего-то о тебе не знал, Стиви, — удивлённо выдохнул Тони. — Ты, кажется, получаешь удовольствие, наблюдая за страданиями близких.

Ярость пропитала кровь, но Стив из последних сил сдерживался. Он не должен показывать, что его получится сломить.

Тони на его реакцию лишь поднял бровь и хмыкнул. Ещё несколько секунд наблюдал, пристально вглядываясь в глаза, а после легко пожал плечами и ушёл.

Стив выдохнул, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова, и перевёл взгляд на экран телевизора.

Наташа.

Она была привязана к креслу. Руки лежали на подлокотниках и были прикованы таким образом, что пальцы оказались широко растопырены. Она тяжело дышала и внимательно осматривала комнату. Её взгляд остановился на Тони, когда тот приблизился к ней.

— Тони, прошу, послушай меня, — начала она спокойным тихим голосом. Тони на это наклонился к ней и нежно провёл по щеке пальцами.

— Тише, дорогая. — Он обхватил её лицо ладонями и коснулся губами лба. Отстранился и взглянул в глаза, запуская пальцы в волосы и расчёсывая их. — Чтобы ты знала, девочка моя, я тебя люблю. Правда. И не хочу делать тебе больно. Но Стиву нужно преподать урок.

Он отстранился, отходя на шаг назад. Кто-то подкатил столик, на котором Стив смог разглядеть только какие-то провода, концы которых уходили за пределы кадра. Тони схватил один провод, на его конце блестела иголка. Он повертел её в пальцах, другой рукой провёл по пальцам Наташи. Она закачала головой, шепча тихо: «Тони, пожалуйста, не надо».

Иголка вонзилась ей под ноготь указательного пальца. Наташа коротко вскрикнула, дёрнулась назад, ударяясь затылком о спинку кресла. Сглотнула, тяжело дыша, и крепко зажмурилась. Стив мог рассмотреть, как на её ресницах появилась влага.

Тони потянулся за следующим проводком.

Когда из-под ногтей каждого пальца обеих рук торчали иголки, он отошёл в сторону.

Щёки Наташи блестели от слёз, которые дорожками стекали ей на шею. Её грудь едва поднималась, открытый рот хватал воздух всхлипами. Веки прикрытых глаз подрагивали.

В следующий миг Тони щёлкнул каким-то пультом, и Наташа выгнулась дугой. Утробный крик сорвался с её губ, с бульканьем затихая, глаза распахнулись и закатились. Рот широко открылся, но ни звука больше Наташа не издала.

Стив отшатнулся и грузно осел на пол.

Она начала дёргаться в конвульсиях. Из носа и ушей потекла кровь. С губы тянулась ниточка слюны.

Это длилось не долго. То ли сжалившись, то ли не желая убивать Наташу слишком быстро, Тони отключил ток и отложил пульт на стол. Смочил водой из бутылки кипенно-белый платок, возникший словно из ниоткуда, и бережно вытер кровь и слюну. Обхватил её лицо и большими пальцами стёр слёзы, не прекращая шептать:

— Бедная моя девочка. Прости меня.

Стив от вида нежности и заботы посчитал, что зрение его подводит. Думал, что он и впрямь начал сходить с ума. И ладно бы просто голос и действия — Тони всегда хорошо играл, но его глаза… В них ясно читались сожаление и извинение. Яркий контраст с тем, что он делал буквально секунду назад, не укладывался в голове. А в сердце начала загораться надежда, что прежний Тони жив и нужно лишь пробудить его, которую Стив хотел бы убить на корню, но не мог. Любовь к Тони, что всё ещё оставалась с ним, не позволяла.

Тони продолжал гладить лицо Наташи, запуская пальцы в её волосы, массировал голову и целовал в макушку, как любящий отец, успокаивающий дочь, нашёптывая на ухо:

— Ты ни в чём не виновата, пойми, милая. Видит Бог, или кто там, я не хотел, чтобы ты страдала. Только не ты, моя девочка. Но Стив… Стив должен понять, что чем дольше он упрямится, тем сильнее вы будете мучиться. Как жаль, что он всегда понимал лишь силу и боль. Будь всё иначе, тебе не пришлось бы испытывать эти муки.

Стив опустил лицо на колени, зажимая голову руками, когда крик Наташи снова прозвенел в тишине комнаты.

Слова Тони просочились в самое сердце и раскалённым прутом ворошили в груди, поселяя вину, заставляя её расти снежным комом. Но он не мог… Не мог идти у них на поводу и соглашаться. Кем он после этого станет? Предателем? Но в то же время отказываться прекратить муки друзей ведь тоже предательство. Он может их спасти. Если ещё есть кого спасать…

Ванда. Клинт… Господи, Стив ведь даже не знал, живы они или нет. Те раны… Это у Стива в крови сыворотка, которая помогает исцеляться, но Ванда и Клинт… А Сэм? Наташа?.. Что будет с ней?

Горло сжалось от застрявших слёз.

Он не знал, что делать. Пытался придумать, отчаянно прокручивал все возможности, но не знал. Не знал!

Согласиться стать частью Гидры и пытаться уничтожить её изнутри? Но он не Наташа, он не Тони. Он не умеет вести двойную игру и бросать пыль в глаза всем вокруг. Рано или поздно проколется в чём-то, в какой-то мелочи, и тогда будет в разы хуже, чем сейчас.

И… Тони что-то упоминал про вирус. Экстремис, кажется. Стив ведь даже отдалённо не имел представления о его воздействии и побочных эффектах.

Тони говорил, что сам им заражён и…

Стив озарило.

Вот в чём дело. В этом дурацком вирусе. Наверное, Гидра давно всё спланировала, желая прибрать Тони в свои грязные мерзкие руки. Это же вполне ожидаемо: он гениален, от такого они бы точно не отказались. И, когда тот приблизился к краю, воспользовались его отчаянием. Ввели этот вирус, который изменил Тони. Сделал его таким жестоким, кровожадным, опасным. Пугающим.

И если Стив согласится, то и сам станет чем-то подобным. И тогда уже не сможет спасти его.

Значит, он должен продолжать держаться. Несмотря на все извращённые, навязанные Гидрой пытки, которые устроит Тони. Стив ведь сам говорил всегда, что жертвы неизбежны.

И он обязан попытаться вернуть Тони. Настоящего, родного Тони. Образумить его, заставить открыть глаза и увидеть, что с ним играют, им манипулируют.

С этого он и начнёт.

Весь день Стив продумывал будущий разговор, взвешивал каждое слово и старался предугадать любой исход. Надо быть аккуратным, не сказать лишнего, чего-то, что выведет Тони из себя. И он сам должен быть открытым, готовым к диалогу, должен показать, что хочет найти решение, которое устроило бы всех.

Он сможет.

Проснувшись ещё до того, как в камере зажёгся свет, Стив некоторое время лежал, собираясь с мыслями. Глубоко и ровно дышал, успокаивая себя, отгоняя злость, которая последние дни сидела под кожей, взывал к терпению и гармонии.

С включением света поднялся, привёл себя в порядок, приняв душ. Позавтракал. И сел ждать Тони, гипнотизируя взглядом дверь.

Тони пришёл ровно в то же время, что и дни ранее. На его губах расцвела улыбка. Довольная, но не звериная, как до этого, а, скорее, нежная. Он подошёл к стеклу почти вплотную. Стив поднялся со стула и тоже встал к стеклу. Их разделяли сантиметры.

— Здравствуй, Стив, — начал Тони. — Ты кажешься сегодня каким-то другим. Неужели я услышу от тебя то, чего добиваюсь уже несколько дней?

— Тони, — кивнул Стив, — прошу, давай поговорим. Хотя бы просто выслушай меня, умоляю.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Тони, сцепив руки за спиной. — Давай поговорим.

— Это не ты. Что бы ты ни думал, я знаю. Я ведь тебя знаю. Ты не такой. В тебе никогда не было всех этих жестокости, жажды крови, мести. Всех этих ужасных черт. — Лицо Тони посуровело, улыбка исчезла моментально, но он молчал и не двигался с места, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Стива. И Стив продолжал: — Ты всегда был другим, светлым и добрым. С открытым нараспашку сердцем, полным любви и понимания. Даже… даже там, в Сибири… ты ведь… — Стив осёкся, вдыхая глубоко, и собирался с силами, наконец решаясь говорить дальше: — Ты мог нас убить. Ты мог убить Баки. Твой костюм и ПЯТНИЦА вполне бы справились, но… ты проявил милосердие. Даже в пылу драки, ослеплённый, ты нашёл в себе силы пощадить его, простить. Найди их…

— Ты думаешь, я простил Барнса?! — рявкнул Тони, чуть ли не кидаясь на стекло. Злой сухой смешок сорвался с его губ. — Ты веришь, что такое в принципе возможно? Он убил моих родителей! Мою маму, Стив! Безжалостно лишил её жизни. До сих пор в кошмарах я слышу её мольбы о помощи, слышу, как она зовёт отца. Этот голос, словно отчаянный вой умирающей волчицы. — Он припечатал ладонь, облачённую в чёрную перчатку, в стекло. — И ты считаешь, что я просто отпустил это и позволил Барнсу спокойно жить и ходить по земле?

— Что ты?.. — отшатнулся Стив, ощущая, как холодеет кровь и сердце сбивается с ритма. — Он мёртв?

— Ну… — протянул Тони, губы исказились в оскале. — В каком-то смысле да. — Стив перестал дышать, смотря неверяще и поражённо, а Тони наслаждался его реакцией. — Твоего ненаглядного Баки Барнса больше нет. Существует лишь Зимний Солдат.

Стив застыл, поражённый ужасом услышанного. То, чего он так боялся, стало правдой. Его опасения, что до Баки доберутся и сотворят с ним нечто ужасное, претворились в жизнь. Руками Тони.

— Нет… Ты… ты врёшь. Т'Чалла. Он обещал…

— Должен отдать ему должное, — отпрянул Тони и примирительно поднял ладони. — Он и правда пытался его защищать, отчаянно и храбро. Но, видишь ли, в чём дело. Его Величество хороший правитель. И он правильно рассудил, что жизнь и благополучие его народа не стоит жизни одного убийцы. Не вини его за это. И пойми уже наконец: больше бороться не за что. Хватит. Прими правильное решение. Стань частью Гидры.

— Ты думаешь, — сорвался Стив, поднимая голос, — я соглашусь после услышанного?! После всего, что ты сделал?

Истерика захлестнула, перемешиваясь со злостью, гневом и ужасом, ослепляя и лишая рассудка. Сердце колотилось в грудь бешено и сорвано, голова кружилась, ноги едва держали.

— Мы могли бы быть вместе, Стив. Согласись ты, прекрати строить из себя упрямого барана, никто бы не пострадал, а мы бы уже были вместе. Как раньше. — Тони поднял на него взгляд. Улыбка и злорадство исчезли, оставляя лишь какую-то усталость. Стив вслушивался в его голос, пропитанный тоской, и это подействовало как пощёчина, заставляя забыть обо всём. Даже о Баки. Потому что… Тони этого хочет?.. Он и правда всё ещё хочет быть с ним? — До того, как всё покатилось к чертям. Помнишь? Мы были так счастливы… — еле слышно выдохнул Тони, качая головой обессиленно.

Стив помнил. Конечно он помнил. Всё: каждую улыбку, каждое объятие, каждый поцелуй, каждое пробуждение и ночь, проведённую наедине. Помнил, какой горячей была кожа Тони, как он ластился и подавался навстречу прикосновениям, как жадно и жарко целовал, кусая губы и зарываясь в волосы, как крепко пальцами сжимал плечи и лопатки, оставляя отметины от ногтей. Помнил, как громко стонал и сильно зажмуривался на особо мощных толчках, как сжимался и крупно дрожал в руках Стива, когда оргазм накрывал вспышкой, и не прекращал шептать его имя сухими искусанными губами.

Стив помнил всё так, словно оно было только вчера. Никогда не смог бы забыть. И сейчас в груди горело оттого, что он не мог дотронуться до Тони, стирая печаль с его глаз.

— А ты снова и снова лишь разбиваешь мне сердце, — прошептал Тони, вырывая из тумана. Он развернулся, мазнув мимолётным взглядом по Стиву, и ушёл, не обращая внимания на то, как его зовут.

Опустившись на стул, Стив откинулся на спинку и сгорбился. Он ведь хотел всё уладить и спокойно поговорить… Просто…

Он взъерошил волосы и вздохнул, ощущая, как пустота внутри раскручивается ураганом. Слабость окутала цепями всё тело, даже нормально дышать не осталось сил. Только упасть на пол и умирать. Медленно и мучительно, каждую секунду теряя жизненные силы. Он одинокий странник в бесконечной пустыне. Он загнанный истерзанный зверь, брошенный подыхать в тернистом лесу. Его никто не спасёт. Его никто не похоронит. Лишь смерть станцует на его костях победный танец, наконец забрав его в свою обитель.

Всё потеряно. Ничего больше у него нет. Лишь кровь на руках и дыра в сердце, расползающаяся, как чернильная клякса, которая поглощает всё, что рядом.

Его жизнь всегда была такой: одни смерти и потери. Какая же глупость — решить, что кошмарная череда закончилась. Он будет вечно нести на себе это знамя, наблюдая, как всё дорогое исчезает в потоке времени.

Лишь одно у него ещё есть — Тони. Но и он потерян, проглоченный тьмой.

Может, он был прав? Больше не за что бороться? И незачем?

Он проиграл. Такое случается. Мир не сказка, где всегда побеждает добро. И, возможно, стоит это просто понять, приняв поражение.

Стив заплутал. Едва успевал гнаться за собственными мыслями и не контролировал их, позволяя путаться в клубок змей, чей яд извращал сознание. Он в беспамятстве добрался до постели и упал на подушку, ощущая, как мягкость под телом принимает его в нежные объятия беспробудного сна.

Чужие тёплые пальцы легко и трепетно скользили по щекам и зарывались в волосы, приводя их в беспорядок. Мягкие поцелуи на лице перемежались с нежным шёпотом, зовущим его по имени из пелены. Стив знал этот голос. Светлый, солнечный и ласковый.

Пальцы ловко и проворно упорхнули с лица, опускаясь к шее, а потом ниже и ниже, выводя замысловатые щекотные узоры на груди и животе.

— Тони… — не открывая глаз, выдохнул Стив с пьяной улыбкой.

— Да, мой сладкий, — ответил Тони так же тихо, целуя его в губы коротко. — Это я, мой хороший. — Ещё один поцелуй словно украдкой. — Вставай, солнышко.

Стив потянулся за ним, приподнимаясь на локтях, но не открывая глаз, боясь разрушить хрупкость пробуждения. Слишком мало, хотелось больше, чем пара быстрых поцелуев. Жаркое влажное дыхание касалось его губ, и Стив подался ему навстречу. На бёдра опустилась знакомая тяжесть родного тела. Правильная. Приятная. Руки сами заскользили по бокам, сминая такую лишнюю сейчас ткань, пробираясь под неё. К гладкой ровной коже.

— Стив… — чуть громче выдохнул Тони. И Стив всё вспомнил. Открыл глаза, вздрагивая и пытаясь отползти. Но Тони крепко сжал его бёдрами и перехватил запястья. Непривычно сильно. Глаза Стива расширились. — Тише, тише, дорогой, — почти коснулся губ Тони. Стив отвернулся. — Ну что же ты… Неужели не хочешь, м? — Тони наклонил голову набок и повёл бёдрами, потираясь и прижимаясь сильнее к начавшему твердеть члену.

Стив закачал головой, задышал глубоко, надеясь отогнать возбуждение. И лишь сейчас заметил, что выглядел Тони иначе. Так… _обычно_. Футболка с символикой какой-то рок-группы, домашние штаны. Волосы растрёпанные, словно после бессонной ночи в мастерской. Глаза, лучистые, тёплые, с золотыми крапинками. И улыбка. Та самая, от которой сердце Стива всегда сбивалось.

Тони снова наклонился к его лицу и, поймав губы своими, продолжил целовать. Провёл языком по губам, но не пытался даже углубить поцелуй, скользнуть глубже. Стив замычал и задёргался, уходя от нежеланного прикосновения. Тогда Тони резко толкнул его, вынуждая лечь, завёл руки над головой, удерживая одной рукой. Другой обхватил лицо Стива, обвёл щёку большим пальцем и опять поцеловал.

Теперь Стив не мог отстраниться. А Тони всё целовал и целовал, ласково касался губ, обводил их языком, несмотря на то, что ему не отвечают. Царапнул шею, опускаясь к ключицам, отчего Стив дрогнул. По спине побежали мурашки.

Узел внизу живота скручивался сильнее, и Стив уже едва сдерживал себя от того, чтобы не ответить, не поддаться в жаркий плен рта Тони, позволяя ему делать всё. И Тони отстранился. Смотрел внимательно, считывал каждую эмоцию, каждый проблеск в глазах напротив.

— Решил изнасиловать меня? — выплюнул Стив, надеясь так отогнать морок. — Думаешь, если ничто не сработало, сработает это? Я сразу стану послушным и покорно замашу хвостиком? — слова сочились ядом, но Тони они, кажется, не задевали. Он лишь продолжал улыбаться и покачал головой. — Не надейся.

Тони чуть нахмурился, между бровей залегла морщинка. Он приподнялся, отпуская руки Стива, всё ещё продолжая сидеть на бёдрах. Стив, почувствовав свободу, моментально вскинулся и обхватил Тони за бёдра, намереваясь сбросить с себя, но тот оказался быстрее. Снова перехватил его запястья, в этот раз заведя за спину.

— Ну что же ты, Стив… — Тони обвёл его губы пальцем. — Я не собирался тебя насиловать. Мне это и не нужно. Ты ведь сам хочешь, — маняще шепнул он и снова проехался бёдрами по напряжённой плоти. — Так зачем отрицать очевидное? Я соскучился. Сильно. И ты тоже.

Он медленно начал ослаблять хватку на запястьях Стива, пристально смотря в его глаза и крутя бёдрами, раззадоривая и заставляя низ живота гореть от усиливающегося жара. Так же медленно Тони начал снимать с себя футболку, отбросив её в сторону.

Стив поражённо уставился на реактор.

Воспользовавшись секундным замешательством, Тони ловко пробрался под резинку его штанов и обхватил твердеющий член. Стив зашипел и дёрнулся, но Тони сжал его плоть сильнее, вызывая тихий стон, и снова начал целовать. В этот раз жёстче, требовательно, страстно, лишая Стива последних крох рассудка, перемещаясь губами к шее. Ощутимо прикусил нежную кожу и тут же зализал укус языком, проведя широкую влажную дорожку. Обвёл ключицу, виднеющуюся из-под ворота футболки.

Свободной рукой Тони сжал бок Стива, спустился к бедру, сжимая ощутимо ягодицу, и дёрнул штаны вниз, насколько получилось.

Стив прикусил губу до крови, не желая издать ни звука. Но перед глазами всё потемнело, а член в умелых и ловких руках Тони окреп. Хотелось кончить, и в то же время он желал, чтобы Тони продолжал дрочить ему так правильно и хорошо, отчего по позвоночнику иголочками поднималось возбуждение.

Тяжесть с бёдер перемещалась к коленям, а потом и вовсе исчезла. Стив открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз.

Тони легко подул на головку, большим пальцем собрал смазку и растёр её. Стив сжал зубы и прикрыл рот ладонью, пытаясь сдержать стон. Но стоило Тони горячо и мокро мазнуть языком по всей длине, как его сорвало. Изголодавшееся по близости тело требовало больше, ярко реагируя на каждое, даже мимолётное прикосновение. Но его касался Тони, любимый и родной Тони. Который вобрал член в рот, пропуская его в горло. Инстинктивно Стив подался бёдрами наверх, толкаясь глубже и упираясь головкой в гладкие стенки, и протяжно застонал.

Пальцы на ногах поджались, и Стив знал, что ещё немного — и он кончит.

Видимо, у Тони были другие планы. Он крепко пережал основание и снова оказался на его бёдрах. Когда он успел снять штаны, Стив не помнил.

Небольшая передышка очистила разум, и он попытался выбраться из-под Тони, но тот успел снова остановить его, толкая в грудь, пока Стив не коснулся спиной постели. Тони завёл его руки за голову, удерживая, и цокнул. Его лицо было так близко, и Стив мог видеть, как блестят его губы от слюны и смазки. Член дёрнулся. Тони сыто улыбнулся и поёрзал, распаляя Стива сильнее.

— Я так скучал по тебе, Стив, — опалил жарким дыханием его лицо Тони. — Ты не представляешь. Ты ведь мне так нужен. Только ты. Упрямый, сильный, гордый. Поэтому я тебя люблю. Ты для меня всё. Ты мой, Стив.

Тони продолжал удерживать его запястья, чуть поднялся, не отрывая глаз, и свободной рукой направил член Стива в себя. Насадился одним слитым движением до основания. Прикрыл глаза, секунду наслаждаясь ощущениями, и начал двигаться. Стив охнул, ударяясь затылком, чувствуя, как сильно и горячо сжимается на нём Тони, как его тело принимает Стива, словно создано только для него. Правильно. Естественно. Он впился пальцами в бёдра Тони, оставляя красные отметины, натягивая на себя сильнее, чтобы ни миллиметра между ними не осталось, чтобы вплавить в себя.

— Ещё с утра начал готовиться, — между стонами и выдохами шептал Тони охрипшим голосом. — Представлял, что это твои пальцы растягивают. — Стив расставил ноги шире и начал толкаться ещё жёстче. — А потом весь день ходил с пробкой.

Стив громко и протяжно застонал, представив себе это.

Ощущения сбивались и путались. Перед глазами стояло красное марево. Тони пытался насадиться как можно глубже с каждым разом, скользил ладонями по груди Стива, сквозь ткань цепляя соски и царапая живот, отчего сбивалось дыхание. Стонал развязно и пошло, широко открывая рот и закатывая глаза, зажмуриваясь на особенно мощных толчках. Облизывал пересыхающие губы, закусывая язык.

Стив терялся в ощущениях, которых было слишком много. Жар плотно обхватывающего член тела. Всё сильнее и сильнее сжимающаяся пружина возбуждения внизу живота. Головокружение от недостатка воздуха. Хриплые вздохи. Запах пота и секса.

Стив так скучал по этому. Так долго хотел.

Не сдержавшись, он начал оглаживать бока Тони, его живот, сжимал задницу. Поднялся и выцеловывал грудь, прикусывал соски и оттягивал их зубами, играя языком. Лизнул кожу рядом с реактором. Тони от этого рвано выдохнул, застонал громко, с придыханием, и особенно сладко повёл бёдрами. Стив потянулся за поцелуем, жадно вторгаясь в его рот языком, водил ладонями по спине Тони, схватил его за бёдра, заставляя насаживаться на себя быстрее, скользнул между ягодицами, раздвигая их, и обвёл растянутый на члене вход.

Тони дёрнулся, запрокидывая голову и открывая шею, и сжался на нём.

Стива накрыло ослепляющим удовольствием, за которым он едва смог понять, что вот-вот кончит. Вцепился ладонями в бёдра Тони, намереваясь снять его с себя, но тот остановил. Обнял за плечи и, наклонившись, опалил ухо дыханием:

— Нет. В меня, Стив, — между рваными выдохами произнёс он. — Кончи в меня.

Не выполнить эту просьбу Стив не мог.

Как только его, наконец, перестало трясти, он понял, что произошло. Оцепенел и пытался отстраниться, но Тони нежно обнял его лицо ладонями, оставляя на губах невесомый поцелуй, и приподнялся, выпуская член Стива.

— Стив, прошу тебя последний раз, обдумай всё снова, — зашептал он. — Твоя борьба ни к чему не приведёт. Ты ничего не добьёшься. — Стив закрыл глаза и сглотнул. — Я тебя люблю. Очень сильно. И не хочу терять.

— Так ты таким образом пытался меня уговорить? — хрипло спросил Стив.

— Нет, — покачал головой Тони. — Я пришёл попрощаться. Завтра утром я приду в последний раз. И если ты снова откажешься, мы больше никогда не увидимся.

Он ласково коснулся губами лба Стива и встал, отходя в сторону. В воздухе рядом с его кожей начал появляться словно из ниоткуда серебристый металл, облегая тело. Спустя считанные мгновения Тони был облачён в броню.

Стив заметил, что из вентиляционных отверстий в потолке шёл газ. Дёрнулся к Тони, но не успел, падая на пол без сознания.

Очнулся он, когда в комнате уже было темно. Низ живота противно стянуло от засохшей спермы. Он на ощупь схватил полотенце, смочил его под краном и обтёрся. На полу нашёл штаны и надел их.

Всё случившееся проигралось в голове, и Стив бы посчитал это сном, не стой в клетке до сих пор запах секса. Он оперся спиной о стекло и сжал виски. Слова Тони эхом повторялись, заставляя грудь сжиматься.

Он знал, что это не было блефом. Тони не играл и не юлил. Стив его и правда не увидит, если снова скажет нет. И хотелось согласиться, потому что без Тони невозможно, потому что жить, понимая, что больше не сможет увидеть его лицо и глаза, он не сможет. Но переступить себя? И, главное, стать частью Гидры? Это слишком высокая плата, разве нет?

А ведь в далёкой Ваканде Стив поклялся себе, что пойдёт на всё, лишь бы вернуть Тони. Снова заслужить его доверие и быть с ним рядом. Ведь Тони того стоил. Он стоил всего.

Но стоил ли Гидры?

Вопрос звучал так знакомо… В той же Ваканде, вспомнил Стив, он не мог решить, стоил ли Тони жизни и безопасности Баки. Уже второй раз находились исключения. Правильные ли только или, если он уже пообещал себе, что готов на всё, это снова напоминает предательство?

Стив тихо застонал. Отчаяние раздирало на куски по живому. Он не хотел терять Тони. Только не снова. Но он не хотел терять и себя. Те остатки, которые ещё не пропитались самоненавистью.

Темноту комнаты нарушил слабый отсвет из дверного проёма. Стив повернулся и разглядел силуэт, который двигался вглубь комнаты. Человек приблизился, становясь совсем недалеко от стекла.

— Рад снова встретиться, Капитан.

Голос был знакомым, но Стив всё никак не мог его вспомнить, пока…

Холод Сибири. Пугающее обещание. Проклятая видеозапись.

— Земо?..

— Ох, вы меня узнали, лестно, — протянул он, и Стив был уверен, что на его губах появилась улыбка. — Я и не надеялся.

А Стива внезапно озарило пониманием. Это он, это Земо во всём виноват. Задурил Тони голову каким-то образом, наговорил чего-то, что заставило его измениться, заговорил зубы. И теперь пришёл полюбоваться своими трудами.

Ненависть царапнула по рёбрам, и Стив в один шаг оказался у стекла, что есть силы ударяя по нему.

— Ты, — прорычал он, — ты это сделал с Тони! Из-за тебя он стал таким!

Ответом ему послужил смешок, тихий, мягкий, словно посмеивались над нерадивым ребёнком. Стива это лишь сильнее разозлило, и он снова и снова бился в стеклянную преграду, желая разрушить её и выбить из Земо признание. А потом заставить всё вернуть как было. Вернуть ему Тони.

— Вы, как всегда, всё неправильно поняли, Капитан, — спокойно ответил Земо, оказываясь лицом к лицу со Стивом. Лишь стекло разделяло их. — Но, впрочем, я не скажу, что это меня не радует. Помните, я обещал, что вы всё потеряете? — Земо дождался, когда в глазах Стива промелькнёт понимание. — Так вот завтра, Капитан, вы и правда всё потеряете. Потому что слишком упрямы и горды, чтобы переступить через себя, когда это требуется. Надеюсь, долгие годы, проведённые здесь, — окинул он взглядом клетку, — откроют вам глаза. Вот только будет уже поздно.

В глазах Стива ещё плескалась свирепая злоба, но теперь к ней примешалась растерянность.

Неужели он так предсказуем, что человек, с которым они видятся второй раз в жизни, смог легко его прочитать? Не хотелось верить, что он прав.

— Прощайте, Капитан, — склонил голову Земо и исчез в свете коридора. Комната снова погрузилась во мрак.

Стив продолжал стоять у стеклянной стены, прислонившись к ней ладонями, и долго смотрел в темноту. Слова Земо не переставали прокручиваться, перемешиваясь со словами Тони, доставляли почти физическую боль, которую вытерпеть становилось невозможным.

Тело внезапно ослабло, а голова закружилась. Видимо, газ ещё не выветрился из крови. И Стив решил, что лучше добраться до постели, чем рухнуть прямо тут. Но потом вспомнил, что произошло на ней всего несколько часов назад. Он покачал головой, стянул подушку на пол и улёгся, смотря в потолок.

Странно, но сейчас, вспоминая, что случилось с командой, с Баки, Стив всё больше убеждался, что это не вина Тони. Ведь как Баки был марионеткой в руках Гидры, так и Тони оказался лишь орудием. Но сейчас спасти его не было даже возможности. И это убивало изнутри.

Он должен что-то придумать, он должен как-то выдернуть его из лап Гидры и очистить разум. Ведь больше у него никого не осталось. Лишь Тони. Земо правильно сказал, что порой приходится переступать через себя. Особенно когда это касается близких. Но он ошибся в остальном. И завтра Стив это докажет.

До утра он не уснул, находясь на грани сна и яви. И, как только зажёгся свет, моментально вскочил на ноги. Сердце забилось часто-часто, дыхание стало прерывистым. От нетерпения Стив начал ходить из угла в угол, ожидая, когда же дверь откроется, впуская Тони.

Казалось, он назло не торопился и тянул время. Стив не отрываясь смотрел на часы, отсчитывая секунды. Дёрнулся и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда появился уже знакомый агент с подносом.

Значит, скоро должен прийти и Тони. Стив заставил себя сесть и успокоиться, вспоминая стихотворения и начиная мысленно их читать.

Наконец, дверь опять открылась. Стив медленно поднялся.

От вчерашнего Тони не осталось и следа. Он снова был облачён в форму Гидры, хотя Стив мог заметить, что взгляд… его взгляд был прежним.

— Ты знаешь вопрос, Стив, — произнёс он тихо, стараясь удержать голос, но Стив слышал, как он подрагивал. — И я жду от тебя ответа.

Стив встал недалеко от стекла и смотрел на Тони, почти не мигая. Запоминал его черты, впитывал их каждой клеточкой тела, наполнял им память. Словно пытался надышаться перед смертью.

«Завтра, Капитан, вы и правда всё потеряете».

Нет, не потеряет. Только не Тони и не сегодня.

— Я… я согласен.

Тони улыбнулся, широко и счастливо, подходя к стеклянной стене, которая начала отъезжать в сторону. Прижался к Стиву в поцелуе, поглаживая щёки, и шептал что-то. Стив не мог слышать, не веря, что только что сделал. Он как сквозь туман увидел, что Тони вынимает из кармана шприц-пистолет и ампулу, уверяя, что так правильно, что он принял верное решение.

Стив себя едва помнил и лишь поморщился, когда игла воткнулась в руку и вирус начал проникать в кровь. И темнота поглотила его.

***

Он очнулся легко и быстро, словно только прилёг отдохнуть и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Тони сидел рядом. Его Тони. Улыбался и водил пальцами по сжатой в кулак ладони. Стив широко улыбнулся в ответ. Поднялся на локтях и другой рукой притянул Тони к себе, жадно приникая к его губам, вгрызаясь в них, как изголодавшийся зверь. Он так долго его хотел. Так долго был лишён.

Тони отвечал так же яростно, тянул за волосы и царапался, сжимал плечи и кусал губы.

— Мой, мой, — властно и жёстко прошептал он, оттянув от себя Стива. Губы Стива растянулись в зверином оскале, когда он увидел кровь на губах Тони. — Мой Капитан Гидра.

Стив закивал и рывком усадил Тони на себя. Смотрел пристально ему в глаза, одним взглядом давая понять, что всегда будет его Капитаном, что порвёт любого, кто только посмеет причинить ему боль. Уничтожит миры, если придётся. Ради Тони.

— Твой. Только твой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и закончилась эта работа! Не знаю, понравилось ли вам такое окончание или нет, но оно именно таким и задумывалось. Беспросветная тьма, которой Супериор!Тони и Гидра!Стив наслаждаются в перерывах между захватом мира и наслаждением друг другом.
> 
> Музыка, которой я вдохновлялась (вдруг кому интересно):  
> Two Steps From Hell — Jocelyn Janson  
> Two Steps From Hell — Helevator  
> Two Steps From Hell — Exhumed  
> Two Steps From Hell — Cannibal  
> The Spiritual Machines — My Heart Wants Blood  
> Marilyn Manson — Sweet Dreams  
> Lady Gaga — LoveGame (для меня самой было неожиданно O_o)


End file.
